Into the Darkness
by RiptheRaptor13
Summary: The Dark Star has returned, but for some odd reason, it lost its powers! Restrained from its hunger for destruction, and the revelation that it is not so emotionless after all, the Dark Star is given a chance for change. But will it even consider having second chances? (This is my first fanfic, so please be patient. Constructive criticism is welcome. Cover photo is by me.)
1. It's Dark in Here

**Author's Note:** **Hey there! I've noticed the lack of Dark Star fanfics here so I decided to make a fanfic with the Dark Star as the main star(no pun intended). This is my first fanfic so please have some patience. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own none of this except for the plot and story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"It's Dark in Here"

It's dark... I like dark. But this darkness is so...calm. I want darkness to be powerful and hungry! I want darkness to consume everything the world holds dear! But here lies the darkness... Consuming me of my sanity through isolation and emptiness.

'Where am I?', I keep asking myself the same question over and over again... It's too dark for even my bright and piercing red eyes to see. I cannot find my way... Mapping out the walls is a good idea if the walls were only existent. I knew better than to know this is no ordinary prison. This may be the worst kind of imprisonment... Having freedom to move anywhere and yet reach nothing.

I must be in a void of some kind. A dimension where nothing exists... except me. Is this a joke? I am the Dark Star! The embodiment of darkness and the harbinger of fear, sorrow, and destruction! What makes you think that it must be so fitting of a dark, malignant, and emotionless being to have an empty and bottomless hole to call home!

I wander aimlessly through the void desperate to at least have some sign of hope. 'I am lost... The powerful being I was is no more. I am forgotten. There is no use...', I scold myself. If it weren't for those two plumbers and that brute I'd be enjoying myself watching the world go to sleep in the dark power's embrace.

They defeated me gloriously... Even with the dark power completed, they still overthrew me. I couldn't help but admire the trio for their power and bravery... and stupidity. How they dare stand up to me still baffles me to this day.

They supposedly finished me off. I exploded high up in the sky and disappeared taking the darkness along with me. I thought I died... I would've been happier if I did.

But that wasn't the case... It turns out I have been turned into a different state because of the explosion. My essence scattered across the world forcing me into an unstable state of existence. My physical form was destroyed. But I am darkness and darkness cannot be rid of. And now I live within myself... Inside the shadows of the world...

I don't know if I understand such things myself. Being both physical and an abstract entity is simple enough. But having to understand when to switch forms can be difficult. I had understood that when the physical form is destroyed, the abstract form is freed and becomes the entity's primary state. What I don't seem to understand is if my body will return...

I am a different kind of entity... I am immortal. I cannot die, yet my body is mortal. Maybe things will be clear enough for me in the next millennia or so...

But now I'm stuck here... Reliving every memory I have and conflicted in my own thoughts... My existence is a torture.

Then a bright light appeared. Relief flooded me and my hopes were heightened incredibly. Never in my life had I been so happy to see light! Freedom is now within my reach! I can finally resume my reign of destruction!

But the light was only a brief flash. What felt like hours basking in relief was in truth just a moment of false hope. The hope and relief that built up threatened to come crashing down on me. If there was something around, it would have been obliterated. I don't even know where to vent my frustrations at! I felt so lost now... I was too hopeful for my own good.

Just as I was about to scold myself for being so desperate, I felt an unknown force beckoning me to wherever it came from. I was drawn towards it. But before I knew it, I was being pulled in against my will. A black hole... A portal.

I struggle to fight the pull. But something in the back of my conscience tells me to ride the rift. I weigh my choices being unsure where this will lead to. This place is not the best, but it certainly isn't the worst. Experience taught me to be more cautious and this portal seems to be suspicious. It may lead to somewhere better though... I have made my choice.

I enter it and slowly plunge into unconsciousness.

...


	2. Oh no

Chapter 2

"Oh no..."

A man clad in green is having a wonderful day. There was a special occasion in Toad Town today: Princess Peach's Birthday! He had told his older brother, Mario, to go on ahead without him. He didn't have a gift for the princess, but he and Mario had agreed to guard the party and keep a look out for trouble instead. The party would be held in Peach's castle, but he and his brother decided to meet at the town.

Luigi had been strolling through Blubble lake heading towards Toad Town. As peaceful and happy the lake was, it was ironically infested with monsters. He had encountered a handful of Crawfuls, Fawfloppers, Mawful moles, and Beehoss... and won.

It wasn't much of a challenge to him anymore. He and his brother had encountered much powerful enemies before. He had even fought a crazy witch, a mad scientist, alien queens, an ancient evil, the king of nightmares; there were just too many to count off all the powerful forces he and his brother defeated.

He had just finished off an annoying Mawful Mole that thought it would be fun to throw rocks at him. There, the mole lay unconscious with a big swollen eye. 'I think playing Whack-a-mole on the guy was too harsh... But he deserved it anyway', Luigi thought to himself as he dismissed the little mammal off.

He was only halfway towards Toad Town when the loud blast occurred.

The shockwave made Luigi lose his footing and fall. It wasn't very destructive compared to most big explosions, but it was strong enough to knock anyone off their feet within a mile radius.

The monsters that were roaming around within reach of the shockwave were spooked. They weren't very used to explosions, but they can handle a blast. What seemed to bother them was something the oblivious plumber can't sense... dark power.

Luigi saw a cloud of dust beginning to set on a disturbed side of the forest just south from the lake. 'It must have came from there', he thought. He rights himself up and makes his way towards Dimble wood.

There was a crater as big as a medium-sized hut just before the forest clearing. Craters weren't much; they were just big holes on the ground. This crater was no different. The plumber would have only dismissed it and resume his journey to Toad Town had he not spotted the thing sitting in the middle of the crater.

He froze and was hit by a wave of fear. "N-no... I-it can't b-be..." He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had slept very late last night after Bowser decided to kidnap Peach in the middle of the night. Maybe it was just nausea...That thing couldn't ever possibly still be here. He decides to get a closer look.

He slides down the steep slope towards the middle. His knees feel like jelly as he comes closer to the unholy thing. He can't help but glance a look behind him. Now he was being insecure... 'Stay focused, Luigi... There's nothing behind you.' He scolds himself.

Unfortunately, his eyes weren't deceiving him. Much to his terror, it was indeed the accursed sentient relic that once threatened to plunge the world into darkness.

'Of all things that could've been down here, it just had to be THIS! Couldn't it have been just a meteor or even just a koopa or something? Groan*... Just like what Mario said: _don't complain at what happens and just move forward. Everything has a reason to happen',_ Luigiscolded himself _._

He just wanted to ignore the damned thing and move on like it was never there. Luigi reasoned to himself. 'But there was no time to be a wimp. Someone needs to do something... and I'm the only one available so... do something!'

He built up his courage, and began to inch towards the unmoving Dark Star.

He was now a foot away from the thing. It looked similar to what it had looked like when they first fought it; a dark purple orb adorned with a black star in the middle. It lacked it's glowing, red eyes and ray-like spikes. It has yet to awaken...

But Luigi will not be taking any chances. He can't just wait until the Dark Star will finally wake and start wreaking havoc all over again. He had to get rid of it ASAP.

He proceeded to equip his hammer; a heavy, metal mallet too big for his size. With some difficulty, he lifted the hammer above his head. Luigi brought the hammer down with all his might.

He let out a huff before looking at his handiwork. He looked rather surprised. He had expected to at least do some damage while it still slept. Not even a scratch was made!

'It must have gotten stronger this time', he thought... This is going to be hard...

...

Luigi only stopped his assault on the sleeping entity when his hammer finally gave out and broke. He had attempted to stomp or jump on it, but it only had the same outcome. A naughty side of him suggested that he could just call for help and ask Mario to dump it in Bowser's castle... But then that would just give Bowser an opportunity to harness the dark relic's power.

He didn't know what to do.

As if the world finally decided to cooperate, Mario showed up through the clearing.

"Luigi what are you doing? Everyone is waiting for you!" Mario had a questioning look on his face. Luigi was so focused in getting rid of the Dark Star that he had forgotten about the party. But it just seemed that wasn't too important anymore thanks to the dark relic.

"Oh! Sorry, Mario. But I think we may have... a little problem..."

"Huh? Wait... Is that-?" Mario looked shocked upon seeing the orb... But the scene was different from when Luigi first came here to investigate. "Mama Mia..."

"Mario?" Luigi had his back turned on the Dark Star which began to emit a dark smoke around itself. A low hum can be heard if you listen closely. Two glowing red eyes flashed to life .It's eight tendrils began to lengthen and shape the Dark Star's form.

Mario could only point a shaky finger at the being before him. The oblivious plumber turned back. He began to pale an alarming white that can rival King Boo's ghastly pale complexion. The brothers were too late...

The Dark Star is awake.


	3. Patience

Chapter 3

"Patience"

It felt odd having to return to its shell. How its body had managed to rebuild itself he didn't know how. It didn't matter though; it was a being of action and less words. Thinking too much would just hinder progress to whatever it was doing. All that mattered was the now. It was back to the material world.

The Dark Star opened its eyes and were assaulted by a sudden change in scenery. Bright greens, yellows, and whites went flooding into its eyes. It was too dark back in the void. It had forgotten that light could be so uncomfortable once it comes rushing towards you. But it's a good sign at least... It was somewhere away from that dreaded place.

But it thought so too soon; the plumbers were right before him.

The green one was standing absolutely still mouth agape in sheer terror. He was holding the remnants of what looked like a hammer. He looked absolutely pale one would think he was a mannequin if he didn't shudder so much.

The red one meanwhile was into a reluctant fighting stance. He looked unprepared for the turn of events namely the ancient relic's arrival. He looked fearful as well, but he was more composed than the poor and pale thing beside him.

Their expressions made it wonder some things. The Dark Star was surprised and slightly amused that the two "heroes" that defeated it were pitifully scared. Were they still the heroes he so wished to destroy years back? Where was their bravery and defiance? It doesn't matter though... They still needed to die.

It charged up a spear and aimed it at the two stunned plumbers.

...(3rd POV)...

Mario and Luigi saw the Dark Star conjuring one of its spears aimed at them. 'MOVE!', their minds screamed but their bodies didn't listen. The shock wouldn't allow them to move,

But something made them wonder what the Dark Star was up to.

The spear dissipated into shadow.

...(Dark Star POV)...

'Impossible!', I thought.

The spear was fully charged; ready to skewer those plumbers and take justice for my previous defeat several years ago. I had expected it to finally end the two, but the spear only... disappeared.

I tried to conjure and aim another one but it also disappeared.

I was beginning to become frustrated and instead resorted to firing a charged beam at them. I drew my strength into a ball of dark energy and proceeded to release into a jet-like fashion. It did hit them, but it only succeeded in turning back into harmless shadow upon contact.

I began to feel uneasy... and weak. What's happening? This is humiliating... What happened to the dark power? WHAT IS GOING ON?!

The two plumbers just stared at me wondering if I had just failed to attack them. I stare back with wild and desperate eyes. They were now both in a fighting stance. The green one started fidgeting with his fists in anticipation. The red one just glared at me in defiance.

I began to feel even weaker and heavier... Did I just come back here to be defeated again in the most humiliating way possible? My eyes threatened to droop.

The weakness got the best of me and I stopped levitating. My spikes started to shorten and disappear. An unstable shadowy haze engulfed me. No. It was venting out of me. Something from me is dissipating... Something is being... taken away from me... I feel... sleepy...

I failed to keep my eyes open for longer. I see the two of them still in their fighting stance, but it I could see they had less tension. They knew they now had the chance to make the first hit, and I was their prey. I finally fall asleep.

...(3rd POV)...

"Well... That was anticlimactic", Mario exclaimed in disbelief. The Dark Star just woke up, tried to attack them, failed, and fell asleep again. He looked at Luigi asking if he had any idea what just happened.

"I-I don't know... It just-", he pointed at the sleeping Dark Star. It had been too close enough that the Dark Star awoke. They were not going to waste this second chance. It's time to really take action.

"So... Now what?", Luigi asks.

Mario thought for a little while and suggested a solution. "Maybe we can just put it back in its old prison under Toad Town. And have more guards to keep watch so nothing like the last time would happen again."

"Yeah... Ok..."

"Let's go!"

...(Dark Star's POV)...

I awoke again. This time, it felt weird. It must be what mortals call "grogginess"... I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times before taking in the scenery.

I was in a dark cave that resembled a sewage system. It had rough, moss-covered, brick walls. Water seeped out through some cracks and crevices and formed small creeks on the wet stone floor. Wait... is this my old prison? I take in more of the surroundings.

I was set on a stone brick pedestal surrounded by a moat. A bridge connected my pedestal to the main floor. I hear water running behind me and there were two waterfalls on either side of the back corner of my room.

Four pillars each contained a ball of energy. These orbs connected to me with visible electric waves like a lightning. They immobilized me but it didn't keep me asleep like last time; although it did make me weaker.

"Well... I can't see why this is a bad idea. It did prove efficient years ago..."

"But that was YEARS ago! Things have changed! You knew what happened during the Fawful incident, right?!"

"Yes, I know. I've been there. We were unprepared for that. Do have any better suggestions?"

"Well... No. But that doesn't mean there isn't anything better!"

"Then do you know anyone who has a better idea of what to do?"

I could hear people arguing; possibly about how to contain or rid of me. Both sounded female... I focused my eyes were the sound came from. It was dark after all; it would take time to adjust.

I make out the form of a pink, humanoid creature. She had flowing blonde hair that ended at her hips. A golden tiara was perched comfortably on her head. It's the princess who locked me up here long ago...

The other figure was a yellow creature and orb-shaped like me. Only she had shoes and a luminescent star on top of her head. She was the annoying star sprite that helped those two plumbers defeat me.

I spot the two plumbers flanking each side of the princess. Both were keeping quiet and fidgeting with their caps. None of them dared to join the two girls' argument.

"I DON'T KNOW! Sorry princess, but sometimes you make bad decisions!", replied the star sprite.

The princess had a more concerning and understanding look. "Oh Starlow, I understand. But we can't think of any other way. Destroying it proved to be impossible and placing it at the hands of someone else is a bad idea... We have full responsibility of the Dark Star-"

"EXACTLY!", the star sprite spat back. "That **thing** puts everyone in danger within a thousand-mile radius! And it's **right** under Toad Town! You even had the heart to let it wake whenever it wants than just let it fall asleep for all eternity! What do you think would happen if it escaped!"

'For your information star sprite, I can't even move thus disproving my ability to escape... What a dumb creature...' I retorted in the back of my mind.

The red plumber then noticed me awake.

"Uh... Guys. It's awake." His earlier fear was now replaced by a look of uncertainty; definitely not from me but from the tension between the two arguing females.

All four sets of eyes were now on me. I stared back.

There was now a greater tension in the room. Nobody wanted to talk anymore. They were all focused on me and what I would do.

I have infinite patience if I can tolerate it. Unfortunately, this is not one of the things I can wait out. My dark power is no more and I needed answers.

"Where is it?"

The star sprite who I assume is Starlow answered rather harshly. "Where's what?"

I tried to answer as matter-of-factly as possible. "My Dark power. It does not seem to obey my orders. It has restricted me of my prowess. I take you have involvement to my problem seeing as you were responsible for my previous defeat. I suspect you have done something to it."

"Well, good. Now you won't be any trouble..." She sighed but gave a venomous glare. "I don't believe you one single bit!"

"Where. Is. It?", I repeated venomous irritation dripping from every word.

"I don't care about it! If the Dark Power doesn't do you any of your dirty little conquests then that's a good thing, right? Except for you that is!"

The red one finally spoke. "Before it fell asleep it was about to attack us back at Dimble wood. But it's attacks just turned into shadow and disappeared... I don't think he's lying."

The star sprite looked back at the red one bewildered by his comment. "Now your siding with it?! What is wrong with all of you?!"

"Starlow! Please calm down! You are making things more difficult." The princess chastised the hysterical star sprite.

I could only listen as Starlow began rambling about how dangerous I am and hope the princess would finally shut that damned star sprites mouth. The two plumbers were trying to help the princess calm her.

"Starlow... I am fully aware of the power the Dark Star holds. But could you just trust us in this one?" The princess softly held the star sprite's cheek on her hand.

"Yeah! I mean... We are the ones that defeated it in the first place right? We could just do that again when it escapes!", the green one added in.

The red one who was currently eying me, added in. "If it bothers you too much we can just ask it, right? We can interrogate it or something..."

"Please... We are putting the lives of many people at stake, but we are also going to be affected. We understand you Starlow... You just need to understand us." The princess had such a soft tone that it practically begged for the star sprite to finally cooperate.

This calmed the star sprite who was now looking at the princess sheepishly. "S-sorry princess... I guess I got too carried away there."

The princess patted her. "I forgive you. Now... Where were we?"

All eyes were again on me. This time though, I didn't stare back. I closed my eyes hoping that they would dismiss me as asleep and ask me questions later. Too bad the star sprite was so persistent. "Hey! Wake up!"

I ignore her call.

"Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup" Now she was really trying my patience.

"Wake UP!" She threw a stone at my face.

It didn't hurt but it was very insulting and annoying. I needed to have some quiet, and I had to talk if I wanted it... I hate being pushed.

I opened my eyes to find the two plumbers, princess, and star sprite right before me.

"What do you want?", I asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

The princess looked quizzically at me then at her companions. Perhaps she noticed my discomfort around them.

"Starlow? Mario? Luigi? Can you give me a minute with the Dark Star?... Alone?"

The three of her companions were clearly bewildered by their princess's proposal. Their reply was obvious enough.

"No!" They all said in unison.

"I am still the princess here; a higher authority. You must obey me. Please, I want to have a word with the Dark Star."

"But princess-"

"Please..." She pointed out, "The Dark Star is not going anywhere with the updated security system. It has presumably lost its power decreasing the chances of it escaping or influencing me. It's fine guys..."

Sooner, they left rather reluctantly. Mario was the last to leave. "Take care princess..."

"Thank you, Mario." She gave a soft smile at the red plumber and waved. Mario waved back before finally leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us. I gazed at the princess waiting for her to assault me with questions about why I'm here or what I meant about losing the dark power.

None of it came.


	4. Take this Chance

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the late update. There were some problems going on with the Internet connection.**

 **By the way, Madz the Penguin, thanks for giving the first review. I'll make sure to keep the POVs less confusing this time by labeling each POV. I did it with this chapter and I'll be updating the 2nd and 3rd chapters with the labeled POVs.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Take this Chance"

It is currently 3o'clock in the afternoon and all of Toad Town was preparing for their princess's birthday party. They were running around like headless chickens trying to get everything done in time in a surprising orderly fashion. The party is going to start at 6pm this evening, and many important people will be of attendance.

There was going to be a parade before the party starts and everyone scrambled to sweep up the streets clean. The streets were now lined with colorful banderoles that waved in the light, comforting breeze. Colorful balloons big and small were strapped everywhere ranging from random poles to the town's walls. Everyone that had houses that lined the parade route did their best to make their homes presentable.

The scene wasn't any different inside Peach's castle. Banners were being raised on the walls and tables were being set on the main hall. The many of the best cooks around Mushroom kingdom were preparing the meals for tonight's birthday. Every nook and cranny of the castle was swept clean. A special seat was being prepared for the princess in the main hall were the party would be held.

There was a very festive mood indeed. But under the joyful and lively streets of Toad Town, there was one exception. It was dark, damp, and cold inside the Toad Town Caves where the Dark Star was currently being held prisoner.

At the main gate towards the Dark Star's chamber, loyal and hardy guards were patrolling the area to ensure that the ancient relic wouldn't escape. They wouldn't be attending the party, but they would still be celebrating in their own way. Be it greeting the princess with cards, sending gifts, or having a special meal between the guards, they were contented with just that. They didn't want to leave the evil ancient alone; they wanted to ensure the safety of their homes, family, and fellow people on the aboveground world.

Deeper into the caves and inside the Dark Star's prison chamber, Princess Peach was trying to bring up a conversation with the Dark Star. It was a dumb thing to do; who would want to have some time alone with an evil relic that wants the whole world destroyed, anyway? Apparently, the princess felt the need to give the Dark Star some comfort and provide company at the same time; even though it was a such a stupid and dangerous decision.

She had dismissed Mario, Luigi, and Starlow back to the aboveground wishing to have some privacy. Besides, they would think she was crazy for what she was about to ask the ancient relic

...(Dark Star's POV)...

It was awkwardly quiet between the two of us. Both of us just stared into each other trying to read each other's faces. The princess wore a thoughtful expression and I was wearing a blank expression as always. This continued on for a few minutes before the princess finally decided to break the ice.

"Um, I guess no one wants the first word so I'll take it... My name is Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom kingdom. You can just call me 'Peach' or 'princess'; call me whatever you like", She introduced herself with a smile.

I had expected to be assaulted by questions of how I was still here or where the dark power had gone the moment she opened her mouth. Things happened so fast in so little time; of course she would question me. But she didn't ask exactly in that way.

Even after everything I've done.. I have put her people in danger and threatened to destroy everything she holds dear. Other numerous kingdoms around the world were also at stake in my reign of darkness. I am a devastator; something to be feared of and blamed at. Yet here she was, introducing herself like I was some approachable stranger.

She was trying to be nice.

I was confused. She was showing me kindness even if I'm considered an enemy of the world. I had expected something harsh or angry... I guess she was just more composed than I thought...

...(3rd POV)...

The princess was trying to make a conversation with the ancient relic. She didn't know what came over her; it was as if something inside her nudged her to talk with the ancient relic. It wasn't a necessarily important conversation nor was she trying to get on the Dark Star's nerves.

"Um... How are you feeling?" She asked.

The Dark Star didn't respond but it did give her a look that said 'what kind of question was that?'. She had said that out of habit from talking to some royals and others who visited the castle when she needed to tend to them. The ancient relic is imprisoned in a dark, damp, and cold cave; of course it wasn't feeling exactly well.

"Okay... I think that was a very dumb question", she admitted rather sheepishly gesturing at the Dark Star's current state. She continued on.

"Do you want another chance?"

It gazed at her with glowing red eyes that demanded an immediate explanation.

She had a belief that every evil has an opposite; it can either be a defiant hero or the struggle between mind and heart. She knew that every evil person had a good side even if it was rare. She had been given proof of Bowser's good side during the Fawful incident where he had coincidentally helped the Mario bros. save all of Mushroom kingdom and the world. Even during the Olympics or Kart races he decided to play nice. She wished the Dark Star had a good side and she intended to test the waters.

Very deep and dangerous waters.

"I meant a second chance in life. You are sentient, aren't you? You have life. Over the past millennia of your existence, you have only caused much grief and destruction. Do you want to make more from your life?"

The Dark Star remained silent in thought.

...(Dark Star's POV)...

Another chance in life? What was more to life than just power and destruction? Do I have the capability to be different than what I am now? What would I do with this chance? Do I need this chance? Is this chance even worth it? So many questions needed to be answered...

I do not understand this concept of "second chance" nor would I want to try. I don't want to change. I have finalized myself as what I am now and nothing will change that. I have never died and I never had a true second life. The darkness only intends to do one thing... conquer all through fear and destruction; and I am darkness.

I make a disapproving look denying the princess's request for change.

She let out a sad sigh, but she still looked determined.

"You deserve this second chance. Everyone has a right to be happy and you're no different. If you find happiness in the grief of others then you're making a wrong decision. You experienced loss right? The last time you attempted to do that, **you lost**. This opportunity doesn't repeat itself. And you might not be able to return back here again... This may also be your final chance..."

I pondered this for a bit, taking in every word she said. She is saying she just wants the best for everyone... the best for me. She said I would lose the next time and she is... Correct. I lack the power to even escape. How much more effort would it take to resume my assault? Probably an impossible task.

This chance perhaps, is my only option. Even if I hate it, I can't do anything about it.

...(3rd POV)...

The Dark Star's eyes dimmed into a soft crimson indicating it's reluctant approval. The princess smiled at this. "I'll say you want to accept this chance?"

The ancient relic gave a look of confirmation and finally decided to talk.

"Why? What makes you think this is better for me?"

The princess thought for a moment before giving an answer. "Well... If it wasn't clear enough for you, I care for everything good and bad. I had never intended to destroy you back then, but we didn't have a choice. I just wanted to show you that what you're doing isn't going to be for the better... Besides, I did mean I want everyone here in Toad Town to be happy and that includes you. You are technically under Toad Town after all..."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you are part of this town; albeit as a prisoner. But nonetheless, this is were you stay." The princess saw the Dark Star harden its glare at her seemingly thinking that she was hiding a little something. She didn't see why the dark relic shouldn't know about today's occasion. It wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Everyone in my kingdom is celebrating my birthday today... I don't want anyone left out today. I don't know how to make you happy, though. And I wouldn't let you out. I don't trust you... yet. But I can still spare you from feeling worse, right?"

The Dark Star just gave an indication of understanding what the princess was talking about. It didn't exactly feel touched by the princess's act of kindness, but it was warmed a little bit. It showed in its eyes.

The princess smiled again. She had another thing hanging in her mind while she was talking with the Dark Star. She wasn't sure if she could bring it up now or maybe just later. But she still asked anyway.

...(Dark Star's POV)...

"What's your name?"

My name? I don't know if I have one... A name is an identification of a person right? Is 'The Dark Star' a name? I think it is more of a title than a name... But I am an ancient relic; relics don't have names. Yet I am also considered a sentient being and other sentient beings have names. Is it to be considered a necessity?

"I don't have a name."

The princess looked on me with pity. I didn't want to think much about it... It isn't too important to me. But the princess seemed pretty sympathetic towards my lack of a name. Is there something wrong with not having names? I guess so.

...(3rd POV)...

She had asked the Dark Star for its name to which it answered that it had no name. She knew that 'the Dark Star' was only a title if it weren't obvious. She felt both pitiful and relieved for the ancient relic. Pitiful because she felt sympathy for the powerful being; everyone deserved a name no matter what. And relieved because she would know where to start with in making it cheer up.

"How about we give you a name?" She tried my best to look patient and encouraging to the dark being. It was looking at her with that permanent, powerful glare that threatened to melt through anyone's head. But its eyes were still a slightly dimmer crimson indicating that it wasn't mad or impatient.

The Dark Star wasn't talking anymore and was giving her a thoughtful gaze. It was obviously wondering if it was okay not to have one.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

The Dark Star didn't respond. It didn't make a disapproved look though, so it must be alright to say it was ok with that.

"Alright... What name would you want?"

"I have no knowledge in naming", it dryly said.

"Um... I guess I'll just pick you a name then..."

She thought for a little while trying to conjure a meaningful name. 'What name would fit a dark, evil, and powerful ancient relic?', she thought. She knows a few foreign words that can describe the dark being or names that relate to the thought. Ancient Greek was her favorite among the ancient languages she studied, and she intended to use that.

"Um... How about we call you... Nyctus. It's Ancient Greek for dark by the way."

The Dark Star stared back at her with a hint of interest. The princess noticed this and asked the dark being about its opinion.

It didn't respond immediately. Its eyes still held that interest, but it was threatening to disappear back into malevolence. She knew that she had to somehow keep this mood up if she were to have a friendlier discussion. She proceeded to think up another name.

"Hmmm... What do you think of... Scuro. It's an Italian term for darkness also. Mario taught me some Italian and I thought it sounded nice so"

The Dark Star was still interested but it abruptedly returned to wearing the threatening glare again; as if suddenly realizing something. The princess was taken aback by the sudden mood change.

"You dare to retreat me like your pet?" Its eyes glowed ferociously successfully intimidating the princess. "You name me like you have every right to do so. I have no name but that does NOT mean a name would be important to me."

She backed a foot away out of instinct. She fought herself not to call for Mario and Luigi knowing that that would only make things worse. She had plans for the dark being and it didn't help that it was being stubborn. She had said she only wanted the best, but she had to admit it really was like naming a dog.

"But you NEED one. Everyone has a name-"

"Is 'the Dark Star' not a name? Is it not something to be acknowledged with?"

"It is. But titles are different than names. Titles are mere inscriptions that describe what you are. But names are power. Names describe **who** you are and that makes you a full living person. I know you are not just a relic, but someone who deserves an indication of life."

The Dark star remained silent. The malignant look did not subside but a hint of understanding slowly crept into the dark being's eyes. "I... I do not question your plans. But I do not wish to apologize to you."

"You don't need to. Just having you to agree with me is good enough."

The Dark Star fell quiet. It was still visibly enraged by the thought in being named by someone else, but it looked reassured by the princess's words. It calmed down just the slightest before closing its eyes and hissing as if it were sighing.

"Would you still want to be named?" The princess asked thoughtfully at the ancient relic. It reopened its eyes now replaced with irritation and unease.

"Fine." The Dark Star forced itself to give the annoying princess some patience.

"So we had, um... Nyctus and Scuro as some candidates. What name would you like?"

The Dark Star closed its eyes in thought. The princess fidgeted with her dress until the seams were beginning to tangle between her fingers. The relic opened its eyes and looked at the unsure princess who was sweating a little bit. The princess gazed back as the dark relic gave its answer.

 **So what name do you think fits the Dark Star? Nyctus? Scuro? They both mean darkness or the like by the way. Please leave your answers in the reviews! Chapter 5 will be up once I pick out the name you have voted.**


	5. Still Here?

**Author's Notes: Hey there! Yawn... It's getting pretty late here in the Philippines and I just wanted to upload a chapter before I hit the sack. Have a nice time reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Still Here?"

"You did what?!" Starlow asked in utter disbelief.

The parade has already started and Princess Peach along with Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and her trusted advisor, Toadsworth were situated on a pink, red, and yellow float. The clashing colors of the gold that outlined the float and the dominant pink color grabbed the attention of every spectating Toads and travelers. Balloons and roses decorated the vehicle and a golden star statue topped it all off.

Princess Peach is on the center with Toadsworth on her very left side. Mario and Luigi who had been oddly quiet since the Dark Star's recapture flanked behind the princess on either side. Starlow floated shoulder-leveled on the princess's right. They all tried their best to smile at the cheering crowd that lined the streets and on every home.

Fireworks of different varieties colored the sky. Trumpets fought for dominance in being the loudest. Many toads waved their flags emblazoned with the mushroom kingdom's logo.

It had already been ten minutes into the parade and the princess and company were already a few miles towards the castle where a party would be held. It is Princess Peach's birthday and the princess is ecstatic for the party. The only thing that seems to weigh down the festive mood was knowing that the Dark Star is just below their feet.

Peach had told her friends about their conversation with the Dark Star and they didn't seem thrilled of the idea of giving the ancient relic another chance.

"Starlow, I do not see why it is wrong to do that."

"Princess, you just went and gave a really dangerous, evil, and powerful ancient relic that threatened to destroy all of us a second chance! After everything it did and you just waved it off like it didn't happen! Not only that, you just named it Scuro!"

"Scuro is a **he** , Starlow. He has life and must be treated as such."

Princess Peach's royal advisor, Toadsworth spoke. "With all due respect, princess, I do not think that the Dark- ahem, Scuro will ever change. He is a relic of profound evil and he will still be that way. He was hidden away and buried beneath the earth for a reason, princess."

The princess knew it was true that the Scuro is a true evil. He was brought into the world that way, but that didn't mean he was meant to stay that way. She wanted to believe he would change. She was a selfless person that way.

Although it might ruin her affiliation as princess for conversing with the dark relic in such a trusting way, it would be worth it. She has a feeling things would get out of hand and the safety of the Mushroom kingdom would once again be tested. Scuro would be part of that, no doubt. But it wouldn't be the same as last time...

"And there is a reason he has returned. The future has plans for Scuro. I can just feel it."

Everyone couldn't question that. The Dark Star wouldn't have returned if there was nothing big going on. Though it can mean two things. Either for the better or for the destruction of the world.

While Peach, Starlow, and Toadsworth talked, Mario and Luigi had been discussing among themselves. They had whispered to each other weighing their own opinions about the Dark Star.

"Do you think the Dark Star will cause any more trouble?" Luigi asked worriedly at his brother.

"You can't deny that, Luigi. The Dark Star is dangerous even though it can't move. It- I mean, he is an intelligent being. He can still manipulate us to do things." Mario whispered back.

Mario hadn't intended his words to be comforting. He knew his brother was aware of the Dark a Star's capabilities. He intended to remind his little brother of that.

A ghost of fear suddenly crept up Mario's spine forming goosebumps and causing him to shudder. It felt like the temperature dropped a few degrees and Mario noticed Luigi shudder too. A soft wind passed by and Mario and Luigi heard a low hum. The constant pause of the wind made it sound like a cold laughter.

"Did... Did you feel that?" Mario asked his little brother.

"Yeah... I-I have a bad feeling about this." His worry had now turned into slight agitation.

They ignore it so they wouldn't grab any attention. They could only shrug and dismiss it as the trick of the wind.

The parade finally ended a half-hour later and the party starts. The floats were parked along the castle grounds and the royals and important people that were situated there dismounted them. As Princess Peach and company dismounted their float, a familiar voice grabbed their attention.

"Hey Peach! Happy Birthday!" A young woman bounded over to them with an enthused grin on her face. She has thick brown hair that ended at her waist. A golden crown was perched on her head. She is wearing an orange dress similar to that of Princess Peach.

Princess Peach couldn't help but let out a huge smile and giggle as she approached her friend. "Hello, Daisy!"

Princess Daisy and Princess Peach hugged each other. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow smiled at their happy reunion. It had been awhile since the princess of Sarasaland visited the Peach. They had heard about the many problems that hit Sarasaland during that time ranging from stronger natural calamities, random attacks, and political controversies. It was no wonder Daisy would be so busy; but she wasn't busy enough to miss her best friend's birthday.

The two princesses broke the hug and Daisy noticed the others. "Mario! Luigi! And... you're Starlow right?"

"Yep! It's nice to meet you princess Daisy!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Hey princess! Long time no see." Mario waved at her.

"Daisy! I missed you!" Luigi gave a light hug to Daisy in greeting.

Princess Peach beckoned them towards the castle doors. "Come on guys, this party would not be celebrating itself. And we can't delay the feast now would we?"

Upon hearing the word 'feast' everyone except Toadsworth scrambled into the castle navigating the numerous hallways in order to get to the dining hall. The princess chuckled to herself as she climbed up the stairs into the castle doors. Toadsworth was by her side as always as he let out a hearty laugh. "Hoho. Feasting never disappoints anyone, not even masters Mario and Luigi could resist."

The princess nodded in agreement. Nothing would go wrong.

...(Dark Star's POV)...

 _I am back inside the void again. I felt something odd within myself. It felt cold and a shiver from within my center threatened to surface. I fought it down and suppressed it. It was foreign to me... Is this fear? I resent fear; it makes me weak and vulnerable. After all, I fear nothing. What would cause me to feel such discomfort?_

 _I heard a whisper. It was barely audible but it still echoed in the empty void. It gradually became louder and the whisper revealed itself to be a wispy yet gravelly and deep voice. 'You... Cannot... Contain me'_

 _"Reveal yourself" I demanded._

 _'You cannot contain me... Not for long... I have been suppressed for too long... And now... You cannot stop me... I am darkness... Darkness cannot be contained...'_

 _I let every word sink in. The last phrase bothered me deeply. Wait... I say that phrase to assert my identity as darkness itself. Does this unknown being refer itself as darkness, too? That is unacceptable._

 _"I am darkness and no one else. I will not accept the fact that you think of yourself as me. You have no right to challenge me." Every word was laced with venom and my eyes glowed menacingly to emphasize that point. Whoever was there wouldn't miss it._

 _'The same... As how you have rights... To suppress me for so long... You have already failed millennia ago... You are of no use once I... am done with you.'_

 _I didn't understand what this unknown being meant. I failed in what? The only failures I remember was my recent defeat several years back and my submission against the star sprites allowing them to seal me away underground centuries ago. I know no failures the last century before nor a defeat millennia ago._

 _"I do not know what you talk about."_

 _'You are not... Supposed to understand... You do not... Deserve such knowledge... But... I'll give you this... You are not... Who you think you are.'_

 _I am not who I think I am? I am not a powerful being destined to shroud the world in darkness? Does this being think it would surpass me? Is it calling me stupid?! How dare it say that!_

 _"You lie! You dare to COMPARE me to you?! You are nothing against me!" My voice boomed throughout the empty void. My eyes glowed even brighter and I hiss trying to vent out my anger._

 _I felt the odd feeling again and I tried to suppress it again, but it didn't work this time. The void suddenly shifted as if it were a large creature. It took me a while to notice it is a huge being; about the size of Peach's castle. I couldn't see much of the black behemoth before me. My peripheral vision can only take so much. What I did make out were the large, long, black, and bristle-like spikes that protruded from its back, elbows, and head. It had arms longer and larger than its legs. It shifted until I could only see the huge bristled head. It opened its eyes to reveal a single, glowing, orange orb that made my threatening glare look like sore eyes. Its jaws which held large, forwards-pointing, crooked teeth shifted as it laughed coldly._

 _It spoke something before it lunged at me._

I awoke finding myself back in the cold, dark, and wet Toad Town Caves. I was panting and I would've sweated if I had any sweat glands. My eyes flitted fiercely looking for the dark monster that threatened to kill me in sleep. It took me a while to register everything.

I just had a nightmare...

I saw one of the guards peeking through the main gate towards my chamber looking at me. He had a nervous look on his face as he eyed me wearily. I glare at him for looking at me that way and he flinched back before returning back to his respective post.

The nightmare left me nervous as I pondered the last words of the dark behemoth.

'I am everything you are.'

 **What do you guys think? So the Dark Star's new name is revealed to be 'Scuro'! I have to admit, Nyctus is kinda cheap but that's not the point. What is that creature in Scuro's dream? Find out in the next few chapters! Please Read and Review!**


	6. Of Birthdays and Videos

**Author's Notes: Hey there! Sorry for the late update. I got sick and I spent my time sleeping to recover. So I present you with a late chapter 6! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Of Birthdays and Videos"

Inside the main hall of Peach's castle, the party starts. Banners lined the pink and yellow walls. Tables were arranged and spaced a few yards apart so it wasn't crowded much to the satisfaction of everyone. Glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling casting a bright white light on the partygoers below.

The lights turned off and all attention was now directed to the princess under the spotlight and the glowing, blank screen behind her.

"I would like to thank you all for being here tonight! This is a very important occasion to me and I am very happy that all of you wish to celebrate that!"

Everyone cheered for Princess Peach who is giving a welcoming speech for her birthday party. She was on a pink and yellow stage designed with mushroom emblems and roses. Behind her, the screen now projected images of her ranging from her baby years to adulthood. Red and yellow banners with the emblazoned crowned, golden mushroom hung on either side of the screen.

Partygoers feasted while the princess gave her speech. Fortunately for them, it wasn't too dark that they can't see their food.

"For years, I have ruled this kingdom and considered it as my child. I had cared for it and made sure that every citizen that lives within its walls will be happy. I made sure that I would be a good ruler and care for everyone in the kingdom with all my heart. You have repaid me with your thanks and many gifts and I am thankful for that. For your unwavering loyalty and support, I reward myself and all of you with the party of the century! Tonight is my 25th birthday and I would like to welcome you all to this special occasion!"

Shouts, whistles, whoops, and applause filled the hall in cheer. The princess giggled at the festive mood as she began to give special thanks.

In the party were many royals who were good friends and invited by the princess herself or by Mario and Luigi. There was Prince Peasley and Queen Bean, the respective prince and Queen of the Beanbean kingdom, accompanied by their ambassador Lady Lima; Princess Daisy, princess of the kingdom of Sarasaland; and Dreambert, accompanied by some of his fellow Pi'illos from Dream world, even managed to attend.

On a table just before the stage sat Mario, Luigi, and Daisy. Since Starlow couldn't sit, she only floated above her seat. They cheered in support for their friend onstage. They also discussed a few things while waiting for Princess Peach to finish her speech. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow didn't want to let Daisy know that the Dark Star was still here. Unfortunately, it's hard to not bring the subject up.

"So, what were you guys up to while I was away?", Daisy asked.

"Nothing much. We just finished dealing some things in the Dream world." Mario answered with pride.

"All right. What version is it this time?" Daisy asked with a smirk.

It was their inside joke that every final battle Mario and Luigi had was with a different version of Bowser. It was a terror when it happened. The aftermath only led to another win in Luigi's bet that the final boss would be a version of Bowser.

Luigi chucked a bit before answering. "Dreamy Bowser. Oh, and Mario?"

"What?"

"You still owe me."

They all laughed at that, even Mario who knew he would be losing 10,000 coins.

It became cold all of a sudden as if someone turned the thermostat to negative. Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Daisy shivered feeling the sudden change in temperature. They felt a shiver down their spines and their feet turned cold. Mario, Luigi, and Daisy felt goosebumps forming on their skin and the hairs on their necks stand on end (Starlow doesn't have hair and a neck so she can't experience goosebumps).

They glanced around at the other partygoers to check if they also felt the sudden change in temperature. They didn't look affected by it and were still doing their businesses. Then as fast as it came, the cold feeling stopped.

"Did you guys feel that?" Starlow, who was still shivering slightly, asked no one in particular.

"Yeah... What was that all about?", asked Daisy who hugged her arms.

"I-I don't know, me and Mario felt it too earlier on our float." Luigi answered. He breathed into his hands and rubbed them together to warm them up. "Ugh, my fingers don't feel so good..."

"This doesn't feel so good to all of us, at all." Mario exclaimed clamping his hands under his armpits.

"I wonder what's causing this..." Daisy said her thoughts aloud.

"I have a hunch." Starlow narrowed her eyes clearly reminded of something... or someone.

"Who do you have in mind, Starlow?" Daisy asked the star sprite.

Starlow slapped herself mentally for actually giving a hint of Dark Star. She saw Mario and Luigi with wide-eyes silently pleading with me to not tell Daisy about the ancient relic just below Toad Town.

"Huh? Um... Nothing."

"Starlow, I'm not stupid. Just at least give me a hint on what you're thinking." Daisy frowned knowing Starlow was hiding something. Starlow struggled to find an excuse and pass it out as a valid answer. Unfortunately, there wasn't much of an excuse to hide the Dark Star.

"I, um... Maybe it's just the wind."

"There aren't any windows here."

"No? Um... Maybe it was just the air conditioning."

"Maybe... But why didn't keep on feeling cold?"

"Erm... Glitch?"

"Hmmm... Maybe so."

Mario and Luigi exhaled just realizing they had been holding their breath in anticipation. Starlow held her's for longer while Daisy still studied her. Daisy sighed with her head bowed down a bit and eyes closed. Starlow took the chance to finally breathe.

The lights then turned back on signaling the end of Princess Peach's speech.

...(Scuro's POV)...

It's just been ten minutes when I awoke from my little nightmare and I can't seem to go back to sleep. I didn't even feel sleepy at all. I would have guessed it is around 9pm by now; still early for me. I tried forcing myself to sleep by simply closing my eyes and refusing to open them. I had hoped that would encourage me to sleep, but it only made things worse by making me think of things.

Memories of my defeat a few years ago played itself again and again. I saw many flaws in my actions that I had not considered wrong during that time. Why did I enter that brute's body? My dark power was absorbed by that scientist, maybe I just needed to find a way to defend myself by absorbing the brute's DNA?

I did get what I initially needed and I absorbed the DNA. It granted me the brute's capabilities. It gave me arms to punch with, fire to breath, a hard and spiked shell for armor, and the ability to inhale anything.

The two plumbers had followed me inside the brute's airway, trying to stop me. They failed and only succeeded in making me familiar with my new powers. I should have just killed those two plumbers when I had the chance. I had underestimated them and I dismissed them as a petty nuisance. I shouldn't have waited until they cornered me inside the airway.

They defeated me out of all odds. I wouldn't accept that and I attempted to inhale them as a last effort. They barely escaped when my body gave out and became a semi-physical form of the brute I absorbed the DNA from. I escaped from inside the brute.

Later, after I had inhaled the scientist-bug who absorbed my power earlier, I regained the rest of my power and completed it. My semi-physical form became fully material and I became an exact copy of the brute, much to the latter's surprise. He had challenged me for "copying" him and I accepted it. That little game ended in a draw.

I had also taken Princess Peach to the top of her castle knowing she was the key to finally complete and release the dark power. The brute had followed me there and we fought the final battle. He defeated me just like how the two plumbers did, but I didn't stay down. I could hear the crazy laughter of the scientist-bug inside me as he helped me back on my feet from the inside. Not only that, he also managed to make me bigger than before.

I was then twice the size of the brute, granting me the upper hand in strength, resilience, and power. I shouldn't have been so confident and mindless of my actions. The brute had hit me in the gut causing me to cough out the scientist-bug. He then proceeded to inhale the scientist-bug allowing the two plumbers inside him to finish the job.

I grew weaker when the scientist-bug lost. He held part of my power, and now that he's gone I became unstable and immobile. That was just enough for the brute to land the finishing blows on me. I lost.

I wished I could return to finally exact revenge for my defeat; to spare me the humiliation of such weakness. Now that I have returned but without my powers, I don't know what to do. I couldn't do anything about that. I didn't even have much of a valid reason to return here.

I only had two defeats at most and I didn't stay defeated very long. The nightmare made me question that.

I had my share of nightmares in the void, but none of them ever hit hard like the one I just had. What did it mean about my failure millennia ago? I don't remember such a thing. I didn't think the nightmare would be ringed with truth. It is just a dream, anyway; nothing is real.

I would've thought so until another question surfaced. Do I even remember anything before I was sealed away centuries ago? It dawned on me that I had no memory whatsoever of what happened to me before I was sealed away.

What happened before that? What did I do during that time? When was I even first introduced to the world?

I wouldn't exert myself for thinking too much of things that will never affect me. So what if I don't remember? So what if the answer is somewhere out there waiting to be revealed? So what if I don't even know myself completely?

I growl in frustration. My curiosity never knows when to shut up when I need it to. I can't control it, much to my annoyance. Whenever I force it to keep quiet, it still manages to slip a bothersome question. It wouldn't stop asking me like a child begging for answers that even adults wouldn't understand. I'm so... young.

I have lived through many experiences to consider myself knowledgeable. I have lived for centuries and surpassed many generations. But I am not wise. All the knowledge I acquired through experiences only gave me the idea of destruction and how to inflict it.

I lived for centuries sealed away underground, unable to experience life fully and discouraging me to do more than just destroying and sleeping. I lack the time to be a living being and instead turned myself into a heartless and destructive relic.

Many people don't even know I exist. And if they do, they consider me a legend. I couldn't blame them. Nobody has seen me until several years back. Even if only a few know I exist, at least they all know I'm alive and sentient... They thwarted me off because I plan to destroy everything they care for. I didn't regret that.

It had been too long since I destroyed something. I needed to quench my thirst for destruction and destroying kingdoms and cities aren't going to be enough. Then I thought of destroying the world with the dark power.

Having failed to do so and returning back several years later, I would've thought that thirst would grow. I was surprised it didn't. It had actually deteriorated itself into a simple wish and not a need.

The princess had given me a second chance. I know she wouldn't have just given it to me if she hadn't sensed something. Either that or she just believes in destiny. Is this the first step to change? To stop wanting my past desires? I had to ask myself if it is really me wishing to be something different or the princess knew sorcery and used it on me.

I guess the answers would reveal themselves... eventually. But that isn't my problem for now. My problem is how to finally get some sleep uninterrupted by my own stubborn thoughts. As if the world decided to rebel against me, I hear the guards give loud whoops just outside the chamber.

I could see 6 of them through the gate on the other room cheering on something. They had their backs on me and were bundled up on a guard who held a tablet-like gadget that projected images. I didn't think they'd be cheering on a piece of the technology like cavemen. Perhaps they were cheering on something from the images the gadget projected.

With my enhanced eyesight, I could only make out a mass of clashing colors. It vaguely reminded me of social events called "parties". I then remember that the princess had informed me of my birthday today.

These guards obviously think their princess's birthday is very important. They go as far as looking into a live feed of the party as if they were there. To me, they were crazy. They look into an image and cheer at the top of their lungs even if they know no one would hear them. Perhaps they really are cavemen...

And I don't even understand the use of parties. They waste a lot of resources just to cheer everyone up for only a moment. Even the celebrants exhaust themselves moving their bodies in weird Then again, I am no caveman.

Just then, one of the guards glance at me, catching me staring at them. He tapped his companions and they all looked at me. The guard with the gadget left the video playing as he tapped his gadget with his fingers out of anticipation. The guards looked at each other as if discussing something mentally.

I hadn't left my gaze out of the contraption out of curiosity, though. The guard holding the gadget noticed this and he told something to the other guards before they all approached me. I left my gaze from the gadget and instead glared at the approaching guards.

They paused a bit upon noticing that my point of interest is now on them. I could visibly notice the guard with the gadget, who is now on front still holding his contraption, gulp in agitation. But he straightened himself before resuming his approach. The other guards weren't far behind.

They were now just a few feet from my pedestal. They made their way closer but I growled warning them to keep their space. They all looked nervous, but they still held their ground. My eyes glowed brighter demanding an explanation. Thankfully, the guards understood this and they nudged the guard with the gadget to explain.

"Uh-um... We c-come in peace." He stuttered as he looked at me with respectful submission.

"We, erm... The princess told us to, uh... look out f-for you. And, um... She also told us to, um... you know, be approachable t-to you... Um...uh. And I-I..."

I watch with amusement as the guard kept on stuttering, his bottom lip quivering greatly. The guards shifted uncomfortably in their spots itching to keep even more distance from me. They respect me in fear and I like that. But sometimes, too much fear just make things more complicated like making people unable to talk properly.

I made a sound that resembled a snort, scolding the guard with the gadget. He stuttered and stammered too much and I couldn't understand anything he was trying to say. He stopped talking and tried to recompose himself. He took in a deep breath and exhaled it in a long sigh.

"Huh... Sorry. Um... The princess told us to watch over you... I mean, look out for you. Like tending to you or something like that, if you know what I mean..."

The princess told guards who were tasked to make sure I don't cause trouble and/or escape to take care of me? The princess is a very complicated character indeed... Why the princess even feels the need to tell the guards to care for me is beyond my understanding. Yes, I understand the princess wants the best for me. What I do not understand is why I still need to be taken care of.

One, I am Scuro the Dark Star. I am Darkness and the harbinger of fear, sorrow, and destruction. I do not need to be babysat by some petty guards.

Two, I do not need food. I do not have a stomach and I feed on the energy of shadows which is very bountiful in this dark cave. And I have slept for so long underground, it would take me centuries to actually feel hungry again.

Three, I don't even want to be bothered. There were too many interruptions if the guards would try to take care of me. They just interrupted me trying to sleep and now they were invading my space.

"We noticed that you seem to be interested in my portable Toad-pad. Do you, um... wanna join us?"

I looked at the guard with the gadget in disbelief. He is offering me... to accompany them in their little gathering? His other companions were nodding on me encouragingly even with uneasy expressions on their faces.

Another guard just left from the guard with the gadget spoke up. "You remember that today's princess Peach's birthday, right? Well, we're just looking how things are going there."

I nod in understanding. They may still be cavemen guards to me, but at least they care about something. I could see they wanted to go to the princess's birthday party so badly. The princess had ordered them to stay here and keep an eye on me and they accepted it without batting an eye. They're unwavering loyalty earned themselves here but they didn't complain. They respected their princess too much for that and they didn't want to break their promise to her.

I respect them for that.

They stand strong even if they know their wishes wouldn't always be granted. They accept everything like it was meant to happen. Even though they obviously fear me, they still approached me like they were ordered to.

The guard at the far right spoke. "We guessed you want to watch with us, too. Well... Do you?"

I would've outright said no or simply shoo them off and I can return back to my sleep. I stopped myself from doing so. It is quite intriguing to actually know what's happening in the castle aboveground. It wouldn't hurt to watch with some cavemen guards a live video of the party right?

My eyes dimmed a bit in approval and I nod to make it clear. The guard with the gadget turned his contraption to face me as he sat down with his back on me. The other guards proceeded to go into an angle where they could see the video, too. They were careful not to actually block my view and I was grateful for that.

They soon all sat down just before my pedestal. Surprisingly, I wasn't bothered by that. It actually felt... comforting. It felt comforting to know other people are in here in this cave even if they were meant to be to make sure I stay here in this dark, cold, and damp cave. But then they were also meant to stay here with me.

I watched the video with the guards huddled up in front of me still careful not to block my view. I could see the princess give her speech while cheers would occasionally sound. The guards however, didn't cheer like a while ago. They made sure that they wouldn't make a sound to bother me.

I could sense the very festive and colorful mood just from watching the video. No wonder these guards wanted so badly to go there... It really contrasted with the dark and gloomy mood here in the cave. I eye the guards studying their reactions. I was fascinated to find out the guards had satisfied looks on their faces as they focused on the video before them, seemingly forgetting that I was right behind them.

Hours later, the video showed the party still hasn't ended. I felt myself become sleepy and my eyes started to become heavier every minute I try to keep them open. Before I knew it, I fell asleep with the guards already leaning on my pedestal; not caring that I, a dangerous being of darkness, is also huddling up with them.


	7. Theories

**Author's Notes: Hey there! Sorry for the late update. I would've submitted this chapter earlier but the crappy internet connection thought otherwise. But here's chapter 7 you've been waiting for! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Theories"

It's morning already and Mario and Luigi are still asleep in one of the Peach's castle guest bedrooms. They, along with Starlow, had been convinced to stay in the castle for the night by Princess Peach. It was a friendly gesture and the two brothers had gladly accepted the offer.

The room was as big as a five-star hotel room and as grand, as well. Two green beds were spaced parallel to each other on the left side of the room. A lava lamp sat on a mahogany desk placed between the two beds. A cabinet was on the far right corner of the room and a tall mirror stood beside it. A ceiling light that provided a warm light during the dark hung from the pink ceiling. The walls were also colored pink but with yellows and reds here and there. On the opposite side of the door was a tall window with red curtains still closed.

A bright ray of light filtered through the slit in the curtain hitting Mario straight in the eyes. This forced the plumber to get up and start the day. He opened the curtains to fully welcome the new day. He smiled as the bright, warm light bathed him and the room behind him.

Unlike Mario, Luigi didn't want to wake up just yet. He frowned in his sleep and pulled the thick covers over his head. Mario couldn't blame him. They had been up all night dancing, eating, and partying to their hearts. They stopped an hour or two after midnight just as the party ended. It's about 7am by now, granting only a few hours of sleep.

Mario had to admit he still wanted to go back to bed and sleep some more, but he forced himself not to. He already awoke and sleeping again would just waste precious hours of the awaiting day ahead. Besides, it wouldn't be long until breakfast.

As if on cue, Mario heard a bell chiming from downstairs, inviting anyone who heard it for breakfast. Luigi didn't miss it and he sprang to life all of a sudden. He sat up too quick though, and he launched himself off the bed and entangled himself in the sheets. Luigi hit the crimson floor face-first with a loud thump.

Mario chuckled a little before looking his little brother over. He laughed upon seeing his little brother wrapped in his sheets like a mummy. Luigi rolled over before squirming in an attempt to loosen and free himself from his fabric cocoon but it only made it worse.

"Good morning, Luigi." Mario greeted his brother with an amused grin. "Need any help?"

"Hunh? Oh! Good morning, Mario! Um… Can you?..." Luigi looked up at his older brother sheepishly then looking back at the tangled mess he was.

Mario chuckled before helping him disentangle the sheets. He helped his brother up and the two proceeded to go to the dining hall where they knew breakfast would be served.

There, they saw a long red table with all sorts of breakfast meals on it. There were all sorts of pastries ranging from loaves of bread, toast, and cinnamon rolls to glazed donuts to layered cakes. Meat weren't far behind as there were bacon, ham, and sausages that were still steaming. Scrambled eggs, waffles, and pancakes were also served on the table.

All the warm scents of food wafted into the brothers' noses and they were beckoned forward. They struggled and forced themselves not to drool. They were in Peach's castle and drooling in it wasn't very respectful. Instead, they raced towards the table where piles of food awaited them, eager to get it all in their craving mouths.

The other people present beat them to the table, though. They saw Princess Peach on her chair which was north of the table opposite the dining hall entrance. Toadsworth sat beside the princess on the right side of the table. Toadbert, the resident brainiac of the castle, sat beside Toadsworth. Starlow floated beside the princess on the left side of the table. The other seats were already occupied by Toads, but they still reserved two seats beside Starlow for the two brothers.

They took their seats and they took any food they can reach on their plates. They tried their best to eat with table manners, of course. They are renowned heroes of the Mushroom kingdom, after all. They needed to set a good example and show their worth and respectability in the castle.

The other royals had already left the castle earlier to resume their duties. They had a good time during the party and they wished events like this would happen more often. But their people needed their esteemed leaders and they couldn't ignore that. Daisy had also left a while ago because of another issue in Sarasaland whatever it may be.

The festive mood still lingered in the castle even if it was slowly fading away by the minute. There was still a happy and peaceful air in the inhabitants of the Mushroom kingdom. Even though the main party ended, the kingdom would still rejoice upon knowing their princess is now a year older and more experienced.

Mario had just finished his waffles when Starlow nudged him with her foot.

Mario ignored her thinking that her foot just accidentally hit his forearm. He proceeded to eat his bacon before Starlow hit again. He dismissed and ignored it, assuming Starlow would've already figured out she was accidentally bumping him.

Starlow hit again, this time more forcefully and this finally grabbed Mario's full attention.

"What?" Mario asked irritably at the star sprite for interrupting his meal.

"Sorry Mario. I just needed to grab your **unwavering** attention." Starlow rolled her eyes before whispering to make sure no one would hear. "Do you remember last night? Y'know… the cold feeling only we felt?"

"Yeah, I remember." Mario lost his irritation and he now looked thoughtful.

"Do you think the Dark Star was responsible for that?"

"Maybe. He has a lot of dark and similar nightmarish powers. I don't know anyone else that could do that. But then he's still under the Toad Town Caves and I doubt he could do that from all the way down there." Mario whispered back.

"True. But the Dark Star is unpredictable. We haven't seen all of his tricks yet and he might even have learned new ones."

"The Dark Star doesn't look like he has his powers for now. At least that's what we think."

"We only presume he doesn't because he said he doesn't. If you know what I mean, you'd understand."

Luigi heard Mario and Starlow's debate and decided to join in on the conversation. "But it didn't seem to show control over its powers. I think he's telling the truth and not trying to fool us. He tried to attack us but it didn't work."

Starlow frowned. "We can't trust him."

"I didn't say I trust him. I just don't think he's very capable for now."

"Look, why don't we just ask the Dark Star after breakfast. I'm sure we can get answers from him somehow... " Mario suggested to his two debating friends.

They nodded in agreement before finishing their breakfast. It didn't seem so appealing now that the subject of the ancient relic was brought up.

An hour or two later, they asked permission from Princess Peach to visit the Dark Star. She had forced them to promise not to push the ancient relic too much. They reluctantly agreed on that and were given passes to the Dark Star's prison chamber.

The passes were for security measures. Only the princess was allowed to have them, but she was still allowed to hand them to her most trusted allies and friends. As of now, only Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Princess Peach had one.

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow exited the castle through the main gate. They crossed the bridge that connected directly to Toad Town. Upon arriving they proceeded to enter the center plaza where a fountain with Princess Peach's statue was situated. They followed the edge of the plaza and arrived at large yellow pipe that led to the Toad Town caves.

There were a lot of people that roamed the plaza, but none of them bothered to enter the caves. They were scared or didn't dare to enter mostly because there were guards that prevented any intruders from going down further into the cave or they believed there were monsters that roamed the place. There never were monsters under the caves, but at least the belief helped to keep the people away from there. They didn't need to risk the residents of being alerted of the Dark Star just beneath their feet. They had enough problems for now.

The trio entered the piped and they submerged into the depths of the cave. Upon reaching the end of the pipe, they were brought to a humanized side of the caves where bricks and chiselled stone made up the walls, floor, and ceiling. Water dripped through the cracks and crevices of the walls and ceiling nourishing the moss that covered most of the area. Lights and lanterns could be found here and there but they weren't enough to illuminate the whole place.

It looked gloomy in here compared to the above world.

They saw a tired and bored guard that walked past a cavern. They immediately felt sympathy for the guard. They knew the guards had to stay down here for possibly the most of their lives just so the Dark Star wouldn't be bothering anyone else. It was vexing to think about, but it was still an act of loyalty for the princess.

The guard the passed by looked like he was on patrol duty until he spotted them.

"Oh! Mario and Luigi! And… Starlow, right?" What brings you guys here?" The guard brightened up as he greeted the two brothers and star sprite.

"We just want to see the Dark Star." Mario exclaimed before showing the guard their passes.

"Right this way!"

The guard escorted them to a darker region of the cave where the Dar Star is.

Later, they arrived at the chamber entrance and were met by two guards that bowed and saluted them in greeting. The two guards halted them asking them for their passes. Mario showed the passes again before they were allowed to pass through and enter the chamber.

They saw the Dark Star glaring at them with the piercing and glowing red eyes. He was held in place by rods of electricity that came from four energy orbs situated on their respective pillars. The electricity illuminated the room faintly with a warm orange light.

As they moved in closer the Dark Star growled warning them to keep their distance. Even though they knew the ancient relic wouldn't be able to do anything about it, they respected his space. They complied and took a step back.

The ancient relic kept on glaring at them and the trio stared back defiantly. His eyes glowed a little brighter demanding a reason for their presence. The trio averted their gaze and looked at each other debating mentally on what to ask the dark relic.

"Did you do it? Did you make us suddenly feel cold last night?" Starlow asked the dark being.

The dark relic frowned in confusion as to why he was suspected of something he didn't do. His eyes glowed brighter demanding an explanation.

"You're the only one that could possibly influence a cold aura. We felt it during the party. We think it was you who caused it." Starlow explained.

The ancient relic's eyes glowed brighter and harsher at being accused. "You are accusing me of something I didn't do. I am imprisoned here unable to move or escape. The dark power does not seem to do as I meant it to, making me unable to perform any of my dark abilities."

"I don't believe you."

"Does this force field not render me immobile?" The Dark Star referred to the pillars that held the orbs that produced the energy that held him in place. "If I had the dark power to obey my whim, wouldn't I have already destroyed the pillars and escape? How about you? Do you have any evidence or valid reason?" The ancient relic snapped back.

Mario and Luigi tensed a little even if they knew they wouldn't fight. They sensed the growing tension in the chamber and Starlow certainly wasn't helping to calm the situation down.

Starlow heaved a sigh in defeat upon realizing she haven't had much of a reason to accuse the Dark Star. He was still to be suspicious with, but it was wrong to hold someone responsible for something they may or may not have done.

"Sorry…" Starlow muttered as she stared at the floor in shame. She shook her head and looked back up at the ancient relic. "You still have the possibility to actually be responsible though. You really are one we know that can possibly do that. Well, maybe Antasma or Shadow Queen did have dark powers like you did, but they're gone. You came back and now you're the only one we know capable of having dark powers."

The Dark Star pondered this for a bit.

…(Scuro's POV)…

There were others who have the ability to harness the darkness? There were according to the star sprite, but that isn't the problem for now. They are supposedly gone and no one would be able to challenge my reign over darkness. But ever since the dark power seemingly disobeys me just makes me question my worth.

The star sprite accused me of something that really does seem suspicious of me. It surprised me. If someone managed to influence a cold aura and maybe even possibly control dark power, then that means I have a rival. I never had rivals, only enemies. From what I've known about rivals, their desires were only for the purpose of surpassing similar capabilities of others. I would rather have enemies than rivals.

Enemies were less annoying and easier to deal with.

The trio had explained their experience to me indirectly. They had felt cold and experienced a sudden drop in temperature. It was not natural, but it was easy to dismiss. I knew better.

I had a small degree of influence on the cold before the dark power misbehaved. The cold is associated with the darkness in its own way. The cold is felt when fear, hopelessness, and sorrow strikes. The darkness manifests the same traits. They both make it heavier to carry and easier to lose connections to the world.

Somehow, their query vaguely reminds me of something. I'm not very sure if the two thoughts are connected. I suppose it is my turn to ask questions.

"What did you feel?"

The trio blinked in surprise at my sudden question. They had thoughtful expressions as they tried to explain how they felt with words. The green plumber finally answered.

"It felt cold."

"I mean to hear a more detailed description." I said dryly. The green one gave me a sheepish grin while fumbling with his fingers.

"I mean, I felt my blood run cold. It felt like my hands and feet froze over!"

"Me too. Maybe it was out of nervousness, I guess?" The red plumber exclaimed.

They described their experience like the odd feeling I felt. I didn't feel the cold, but I still felt the nervousness and fear. It was nearly what I also felt during the nightmare. Is the nightmare somehow connected? Should I tell them about it? They might be able to help for the main cause…

"I felt it."

The trio looked shock and confused. Their expressions demanded an answer like how my eyes glowed in need for an immediate explanation.

"I…" I hesitated before closing my eyes and shaking the reluctance off. I forced the words out and willed myself to cooperate with them. "I had a dream… a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" The star sprite asked quizzically.

"Yes…" I hesitated again before I closed my eyes in concentration. "I-I was in a void; a dimension where nothing existed. I encountered something there… It was a huge dark being about the size of your princess's castle. It had long arms and shorter feet. Large black spikes bristled its elbows, back, and head. It had one glowing eye and a large mouth that held large, forward-pointing, crooked teeth… it spoke to me, saying that I wasn't who I thought I was and that I had no more control over the darkness. It also said it wouldn't be contained for so long."

I made sure not to tell what it said about me failing millennia ago. I still wasn't sure about telling that, and it didn't seem to matter now. Besides, I wouldn't want to acknowledge another failure by my own hands.

The trio fell silent as they pondered what I told them. They tried their best to connect the dots and understand it as best as they could. My answers held what they wanted, but they needed to know what it meant first. Fortunately, they weren't as stupid as I thought they were.

"So… Do you think this dark being you dreamt of was responsible for this?" The star sprite asked me with newfound understanding.

"I am not sure… I do not even think dreams hold much truth in them."

"True. But it seems awfully suspicious for a dream."

I have to admit, it really is suspicious. It was too realistic to be a simple play of the mind.

"Do you guys think something big is about to play?" The green one asked to no one in particular.

The red one adjusted his cap with a confident smirk. "Then we'll be there to stop it!"

I soften at the scene, admittedly. I never knew people had… colourful aspects. I never would have thought that I would appreciate uniqueness. I had only known people to be intelligent yet simple creatures but not special in any kind of way. This odd bunch made me think twice.

I had concluded the red one to be dauntless and confident giving him a heroic ambience. The green one seems gentler and more energetic making him a younger version of the red one. The star sprite is feisty and loud making her a spitfire. I had never stopped and studied them during our first encounter. I never got to know what makes them so special…

"Why're you looking at us like that?" The star sprite asked me with an amused grin.

"What?" I gave her a venomous glare.

"You were smiling. It was brief, but… you were smiling."

I was never one to smile. I never even had a mouth. Maybe it showed in my eyes? Was I happy about something? Maybe it was just the realization that people were special and that they were unique in their own way. I don't know how that would make me happy, but it makes me feel… unique.

I knew there was no one else that could possibly copy or surpass me. I was egoistic that way. But having to realize that there's more to others than just the outside helped me consider myself in the same way. Thinking deeper into it… what is inside me?

"Um, hello?"

I was cut off of my own thoughts when the star sprite spoke. For once, I wasn't annoyed at her. I was thankful for her having to cut in at the right moment. I would've been consumed more by my own thoughts and unravel disturbing thoughts along the way. It was hard cycle to of thoughts to escape, but at least the star sprite spared me of that. The questions could wait later.

"Did you hear my question?"

I look at the star sprite in confusion. I suppose I had been delving into my thoughts a little too deep this time.

The star sprite repeated what she said. "I said, do you think you're going to be involved in this? I know that we aren't sure that this dream might mean something more, but… it doesn't hurt to be sure, right?"

The nightmare was suspicious yet it never held much reality. We never know if it was just a figment of my own deep thoughts or a manifestation of something more. If this would lead to another catastrophic event, I would already be involved in this. I was the one who had the dream. Perhaps the dream was telling something that was meant for me.

"I already am involved." I confirmed the star sprite's question.

"Well…" The star sprite trailed off before shaking her head of a disturbing thought. "Never mind…" She dismissed.

The star sprite turned to her two companions. She made a gesture and they nodded. She looked back at me and said, "We'll be back soon. Tomorrow maybe… We're going to have to talk about stuff until we know more about this."

I nodded in agreement and the trio exited the chamber finally leaving me in my peace. I really hope the answers would reveal themselves, but I wouldn't be risking to ask myself new questions. I had enough of them for now, and I wouldn't want to bother myself for thinking too much.

I had guessed that the answers would reveal themselves quite soon. I already have a piece of the puzzle, and I'm just waiting for the other pieces to finally make out the big picture. It turns out, that next piece would reveal itself earlier than I thought.


	8. Darkness is Everywhere

Chapter 8

"Darkness is Everywhere"

Mario couldn't believe that the Dark Star returned only yesterday. Not just that, but some weird things have been happening more often, lately.

Mario and Luigi have gone their way home after discussing some things with the Dark Star. They headed towards Dimble wood where the pipes that led to their abode lay. It wasn't a far walk for them. If they could jump way up in the air without a problem then walking miles around a lake full of monsters wasn't hard.

At least the monsters knew better than to face the dynamic duo. The monsters picked on Luigi yesterday morning and they regretted that. They believed that the brothers' power relied on their teamwork. They didn't know they could be independent; much less walk into their territory alone. But now the two brothers were together, and the monsters new better than to fight them.

The brothers passed Dimble wood while monsters watched them carefully behind the thick shrubbery. It was early afternoon and the monsters weren't feeling brave. Nighttime was a better time to attack where ambushes could be executed better. Even though the thick shrubbery would have done enough to hide them, something else felt wrong to them.

They felt a cold presence the two oblivious plumbers couldn't sense.

The leaves waved in the soft breeze. Bushes would rustle occasionally because of the prowling monsters. The Mario brothers' feet made crunches as they stepped on dry leaves that have fallen to the ground.

They were getting deeper into the woods where the forest thickened. It was dimmer there since the overgrowth allowed only a little amount of sunlight. Light would filter through the break in the leaves. To the brothers, it felt relaxing to be here. The cool shade, soft breeze, and rhythmic rustle of the leaves soothed the mind and body.

The two brothers decided to take a break and enjoy the tranquility. They found a good spot under a large tree and they eased themselves into the soft dips of the tree's roots. It was a relatively soft tree that had leathery bark. It wasn't twisted and withered like most old trees. It stood tall and majestic with its wide and straight form.

They crossed their arms behind their heads and leaned on the trunk. They lay at an angle where they could stare up at the dancing leaves above them. They closed their eyes and sighed in satisfaction at the comforting environment.

The monsters had left them alone and gone about their daily activities in favor of experiencing the tranquility without a problem. The brothers weren't a nuisance to them for now. They were in their territory, but the brothers didn't even bother them. Ignoring them was the better idea.

A young Wiggler emerged from the shrubbery. It approached the two relaxing brothers curious about what the two strange creatures were. But it stopped in its tracks when it felt a sudden cold. In its eyes, it saw the world darken and the soothing shade of the trees turned into a haunting shadow that consumed everything within its reach. It shivered fearfully before retreating back into the bushes.

Other creatures and monsters with heightened senses also noticed the strange cold. Out of fear of the unknown and the cold feeling, they fled from their spots. This caused the undergrowth to rustle wildly and abruptly interrupt the two brothers' rest.

Mario simply ignored it thinking that it was just the forest creatures playing or fighting. Luigi sat up and surveyed the surroundings irritatingly. He had just found a spot where the roots hugged his back comfortably, and lost it because of the disturbance. When he confirmed that the area was clear, he laid down and tried to find his comfy spot again.

A light breeze blew past and Mario and Luigi shivered. It suddenly fell cold and the once calming tranquility turned into a heavy tension. Small plants and grasses withered and the bright green leaves of trees turned brownish. The brothers heard a sickening crack behind them and they stood up in surprise. They turned back to the source of the noise and stared in horror at the tree they relaxed on. The tall and majestic tree grayed and twisted turning lifeless and grotesque.

The brothers looked around and saw the other trees close to them die. Creaks and snaps could be heard as the trees twisted. They looked shocked and bewildered at the scene before them. Trees and surrounding plants withered. It wasn't much considering it was only a patch of the forest that grayed, but it was still a good fifty meters of dead vegetation.

The brothers stared at each other in disbelief at what just happened. Luigi looked very nervous and was visibly sweating. Mario had the same reaction, but it was soon replaced by a thoughtful expression... What could've done this?

"Um... Mario? C-can we go home now?" Luigi asked uneasily

"Y-yeah... C'mon. Let's go." Mario shook the thoughts off before leading themselves back to their home.

...(Scuro's POV)...

"Are you sure they didn't bother you too much?" Princess Peach asked me with both concern and unease.

"Everyone does." I answer dryly out of irritation.

The princess had entered the chamber earlier to check on me. She believed that the star sprite and the red and green ones pushed me to answer their questions. I have to admit, I was gratified for her concern. But she showed too much concern and that irritated me. She had been pestering me with questions if I was okay or not. She hid them in light conversations but I always managed to know what she truly meant.

I wasn't stupid.

She was being too motherly and I hate being pampered. I am a dark being capable of choking and destroying the world with the power of darkness. I am independent. I don't need a mother to care for me. I could destroy her if it wasn't for the dark power's misbehaviour!

"Oh... Am I bothering you?" She asked me.

"Yes!" My eyes glowed brighter with irritation. I growled, warning her to shut up for the last time.

"Sorry..." She looked at me apologetically. She turned away and faced the chamber exit. I hoped she would walk towards the exit, leave the chamber, and spare me from any more questions. I was disappointed when she turned back to face me with an even more concerned look.

"You know, Scuro, I think something's bothering you. I can't see how, but I just feel it."

I glared at her and my eyes glowed brighter demanding an explanation.

"Um... How do I say this..." She thought her words out and began to explain. "I could just sense your distress. It doesn't show physically, I just get the feeling that you're hiding something. It bothers you... I think."

She was being a mother hen, now she is becoming a psychiatrist... Even her diagnosis was false. I felt perfectly fine; nothing bothers me... at least that is what I think. The nightmare and the realization of the possibility of another catastrophe left me uneasy. The future has something in store, and it seems threatening.

"Am I right about that? You look bothered by it." She smiled coyly at me.

"I... Don't want to discuss it."

"Ok... I guess I'll just go then..." She turned around and finally exited the chamber.

I heaved a sigh of relief. She was being too caring... it sickened me. What was it that made her see me as something to be cared for? I understand that she cares for every living being regardless of their alignment, but I have done things that would immediately make me deserve punishment. I cannot be forgiven for my actions, but I would never feel regret for what I have done.

I only know one purpose in life: destroy. I live my life to destroy and to consume. I know I don't have a very good reason, but I don't see anything else I could possibly do. I believe my mission in this world is to restore balance. The world is too peaceful and it felt like my duty to restore it through chaos. It seems fitting keeping in mind that everything should be fair, but the questions that have recently surfaced from my mind made me think again. Was chaos something that caused more imbalance?

For some reason, people believe peace is a balance in itself. They believe that it must be kept that way in order for everything to be fair. It made sense, but my arrogance refused to believe something so different from my perspective. Yet I had considered it and now I was slowly understanding it. I was beginning to doubt my reasons...

Maybe the princess saw this beforehand. She explained to me how everyone has a good side. She believes I have one and that it still needed to be uncovered. Within my millennia of existence, I have never shown a shred of kindness. I highly doubt I would ever change nor would I be trying to. But somehow, the princess refused to believe that and she pushed onwards.

I soon decided that thinking too much wouldn't do me any good. I tried to find a way to entertain myself, but I couldn't move so I opted to watch the guards instead. I could see two guards flanking the chamber exit. They were shivering and hugging their arms fiercely. It was odd for them to do that even if it was cold down here in the caves. It wasn't chilly enough to make anyone feel too bothered about it. Yet the guards don't seem very comfortable with it now...

Just as I was about to wave it off as something to be ignored, I felt unbearably cold.

It was bad enough that I couldn't shiver because of my immobility. Shivering is my only way to warm myself up and now that the involuntary movement was irresponsive, I felt worse. I don't have anything else to help keep myself warm and that just made things more frustrating. I closed my eyes tightly in an attempt to spare them from the cold. The discomfort was unbearable and I growled unable to endure it silently.

"W-will you s-stop it?!"

I crack open an eye to see who dares to snap at me like that. The guards were facing me and they looked irritated. They were still shivering as they glared daggers at me. Are they accusing me for releasing this cold aura on them? I am clearly feeling discomfort from this cold, and they think I would also release this on myself? With their cavemen minds, perhaps so.

"If y-you think th-that I'm doing th-this, then- GAH!"

I was cut off when I felt a strong pulse that emanated from within me. It felt like an imaginary explosion that forced itself through my insides. It hurt badly. I groaned as the pain slowly eased away. But before it could completely disappear, I felt another strong pulse. It was more powerful and I forced myself not to roar in pain.

The guards at the entrance looked at me questioningly. They knew something wasn't right. They couldn't move from their post so they grabbed the attention of a nearby guard, who was also shivering from the cold. The guard was directed towards me and he approached with caution. I groaned again as I felt another strong pulse. The guard paused and decided that he needed to keep his distance.

The pulsing stopped and so did the cold. I heaved a sigh of relief as the pain finally eased away. The guard before me took this as a chance to finally talk.

"Hey, um... Are you okay?"

I glare at him incredulously. Hadn't he also felt the cold? Does anyone feel alright about that? Most probably not and it should be the same for me. I felt worse when the bouts of pain hit. Of course I wasn't okay! But then I wouldn't want to be bothered too much. If I only made it clear I wasn't feeling fine, they would bother me with trying to make me feel better.

"Yes... I'm fine..."

"Well... Okay then..." The guard was torn between making sure that I was fine or getting away from me. He decided that leaving was better. He saw that I was fine, now, and that didn't need to be clarified. He turned and left the chamber.

...(3rd POV)...

Bowser lay sprawled on his bed with a cast on his left arm and bandages around his head.

The other day, he tried to kidnap Princess Peach in the middle of the night. It was something he would do often ever since he was a little kid. Kidnapping the princess wasn't very hard; he could just smash through her defenses. The only thing that stood between him and victory were the Mario bros. who always managed to defeat him.

He would've succeeded in his latest attempt if it weren't from the bros' untimely arrival. He hated those pesky plumbers for getting in his way.

They defeated him in his latest attempt, leaving the koopa king beaten and exhausted. He felt pathetic being beaten by two puny plumbers for the millionth time. He should've been used to it by now, but being reminded of his countless failures made his hate for the brothers grow. It didn't help when his doctors insisted he stay in bed for a while. He felt even weaker when he was laying down helplessly like some sick person... all because someone jumped on his thick skull.

He stared at the stone brick ceiling without blinking in an attempt to tire his eyes. He wanted to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. His latest and most humiliating defeat yet made him unable to rest. He wanted revenge badly, even if it was just smashing one of the brothers' faces.

"Your Badliness... May I have a word with you."

Bowser sat up to see who was talking to him. He wasn't in the mood for talking just yet and he wanted to send whoever it was out of his room. He saw Kamek who was standing just before his bed. Upon noticing his right-hand Magikoopa, he mellowed slightly and gave him his full attention.

"What do you want, Kamek? Make it quick so we can get this over with." Bowser asked with annoyance.

Kamek nodded before talking. "Your Irateness, I have some news that you might want to hear." Bowser motioned with his good arm for him to continue. "We have gained word of the Dark Star's return. One of our Goombas scouting Blubble Lake spotted the two plumbers carrying the Dark Star towards Toad Town. We think this may be of interest to you."

Bowser wore a thoughtful expression as he scratched his head. "Dark Star... Isn't that the dumb thing that went in my mouth and copied me? The guy that I fought up at Peach's tower?"

Kamek nodded as he confirmed the king's question. Bowser scratched his the back of his head again; he didn't know what to make of this. He stared at his casted arm as he fumbled with it, deep in his thoughts.

"Um... Your Thoughtfulness?" Kamek asked worriedly.

The Koopa king looked back at the waiting Magikoopa. "Leave me alone for a while, Kamek... I need some time alone." Bowser fumbled again with his casted arm as he dismissed the Magikoopa. Kamek nodded and left without a word.

He wondered what it was still doing here. He landed the KO punched and watched the Dark Star explode in the sky himself. He was pretty sure he had destroyed it back then. Sure, weird things happen all the time in the Mushroom kingdom, but the return of the ancient relic sounded preposterous. It just didn't make sense to him.

The lights flickered, interrupting Bowser's thoughts. He glared at the torches on the stone brick walls that provided light in the room for disturbing him. "Stupid torches..." He muttered under his breath.

Bowser shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew into the room. There was a window facing his bed and he assumed the cold breeze came from there. "Hey! Can anyone close that window?!" He shouted to grab the attention of any of his minions passing his room. "Did anyone even hear me?! I said close the... window..." Bowser trailed off as he sat up when he saw the window closed.

He looked utterly confused. He didn't know where the breeze was coming from. The window and door were closed; there was no way even the room would be drafty. He decided to ignore it, thinking that he was just lacking rest. He lay back down and resumed staring at the ceiling. He was alone here, and he hoped the peace would last. Minutes later, he fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to him, something was with him in his room. In fact, it was everywhere where shadows are cast and light was absent. It wasn't going to leave... It didn't want to be anywhere else. It missed the world, and now it's one step closer to finally be free to explore it. It would enjoy it's release, and it would want it to be grand... The world needs to know its presence and it will make sure that it would never be forgotten. Not anymore would it be cast away as a legend... a myth. It will prove everyone that they were wrong for forgetting it and they will pay... They cannot contain it... darkness can never be contained.


	9. Shade Crystal

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the really late chapter guys! I dint get to write for three days because I've been caught with some unexpected events. But don't worry, it's all over now! And for all those who have read until Chapter 8 and this chapter, thank you all! Really! I'm happy I got more than 400 views now (and the thing's not even a tenth finished)! I expected only 200 views, but WOW. And the fact that my first ever story had a lot of views made me EXPLODE! I'm only 13 and you guys made me proud of it! Thanks a whole lot for the encouraging views!**

 **Sorry, I got carried away there... Here's chapter 9. Oh, please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Shade Crystal"

"Wait... So you guys felt the cold again?"

Starlow, Mario, Luigi, and Scuro were discussing, resuming their previous debate yesterday. Mario and Luigi had talked with Princess Peach of their experience in Dimble wood. Starlow, who was also at the castle during that time, overheard and joined in on the conversation. The princess was clueless and had no idea what to make of the news, so she suggested to meet up with Scuro.

They agreed and now they were here under the Toad Town caves and in the Dark Star's prison chamber. The princess was busy and insisted that she stay in the castle, leaving the trio alone with the Dark Star. It seemed like a bad idea to leave without a peacemaker in the group, but at least the Dark Star wasn't being irritable... for now. In fact, he seemed very interested.

"Well, not exactly... but I think the sudden death of trees is just as suspicious. I think they're connected." Mario exclaimed. He turned to the Dark Star who began to speak.

"The dark power is capable of those feats. Even the mere presence of pure darkness could choke anyone of their life. I had those abilities... I could recognize it."

"Are you sure it's not just you?" Starlow asked the ancient relic with slight suspicion.

"I had felt the cold aura yesterday. It would be preposterous to think that I would affect myself with the dark power. To remind you, the dark power does not seem to obey me anymore. I currently do not have the capability to do such feats." Scuro glowered at the star sprite for still being suspicious of him.

"It may not be you, but I just get the feeling it's related to you." The star sprite answered back. The Dark Star would've thought that still meant he was questionable, but understanding slowly crept into his thoughts.

"Are you saying it's connected with him?" Luigi asked the star sprite.

"Maybe. But we're not sure."

"We need to find more answers. There's no doubt something big is about to happen, but we still aren't sure what to do about it... Anyone got ideas?" Mario asked the group.

"None to be assured with." The Dark Star replied.

"But we do know darkness is involved, right? I mean, we think what happened was caused by dark power. Then that means what we're facing here is connected with darkness." Luigi thought deeper. "But the Dark Star is the only thing we know that controls darkness." The Dark Star glared warningly at Luigi, who immediately corrected his statement. "But it could be anyone! Er... right?"

"Yeah..." Starlow looked down, deep in thought. "Do any of you guys know anyone else that controls dark power? Only the live ones, of course..." Scuro looked at her expectantly, reminding her of his questionability. "... and exempting the Dark Star." She added.

Mario rubbed his chin in thought. Luigi scratched his head, fruitlessly coming up with an answer. "No..." Both Mario and Luigi answered in unison. Starlow sighed at their slow progress. She looked at the Dark Star, expecting something from the ancient relic.

He spoke, noticing the star sprite looking expectantly at him. "My dream... Perhaps the creature that I saw possesses the ability to control dark power. It even claimed that when we conversed... albeit indirectly." Scuro speculated.

"That actually makes sense..." Mario admitted.

"Well... Does anyone know anything about this creature?" Starlow asked no one in particular.

"Nope." Luigi stated on behalf of Mario, who nodded. The Dark Star, meanwhile, thought deeper, not wanting to give a false answer. He looked up with a defeated sigh.

Starlow sighed in frustration. They weren't going to get any promising answers at this pace.

The Dark Star glared at the trio. "This kingdom beholds many smart minds. I presume confidently that your castle has intelligible personnel?" Scuro asked the trio quizzically.

The brothers and star sprite blinked in surprise at his question. The trio stared at each other, wondering why they didn't do that. "Um... No." Luigi said meekly as he looked at the ancient relic apologetically.

Scuro gave them a disapproving look. His eyes glowed brighter and his gaze hardened.

Mario chuckled nervously. "Ehehe... I think we're leaving now."

Luigi took a few steps back, inching towards the chamber exit. He ran off unable to hold his ground. Mario waved nervously at the ancient relic and followed his brother out of the room, Starlow not far behind.

...

Meanwhile in the castle, Toadbert cleaned the library. He had to clean the room where all the Mushroom kingdom and the world's history were recorded. There were tens of thousands of books in the library, and the Toad needed to dust each one clean. Even though he had help, he was expecting about a few thousand books to tend to. But Toadbert wouldn't complain. It was an important task assigned to him, and he didn't want to disappoint the princess.

He finished dusting his 1,348th book and returned it to its waxed wooden shelf. He proceeded to pick another from his pile of dusty encyclopedias. He grabbed a black, heavy, and degraded book. A brown and worn out leather belt wrapped around it. It was held secure by a bronze metal lock. It had no legible title, as it was written in an unknown language. Toadbert eyed the book intriguingly, sensing the book's importance. He felt an urge to open it and take a peek at its contents, but he decided against it. It was worn out and easy to break, but it was castle property; he can't destroy it. Besides if he broke it, he would be in-

Before he could finish his thoughts, Luigi, Mario, and Starlow busted in. "Hey Toadbert!" Luigi called for his attention. Toadbert was so engrossed in his thoughts that he was caught off guard by their sudden appearance. Out of surprised reflex, he launched the book into the air. It made a sickening scrunch as it hit the floor. Toadbert could only hope he hadn't damaged the book. Otherwise, it wasn't good for him... and his freedom.

"Gah! Mario! Luigi! Starlow! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack! Um... Is there anything I can do for you, by boogity?" Toadbert asked the trio, wondering what the reason was for their unexpected visit.

"Toadbert, yeah! Erm... We need your help with something." Starlow answered.

"Well, what can I do to help?" The Toad asked them as he retrieved the fallen book.

"Do you know anything about a huge, dark creature? I know it sounds like something that came out of nowhere, but really, this is urgent." The star sprite was careful not to mention anything about the Dark Star to Toadbert. The Toad didn't need to know anything about the ancient relic's presence nor would they want to tell him. He is a smart person, but they didn't need to risk the secrecy.

Toadbert looked down at the book he was holding. He felt that it held some significance to the trio's urgent matter. "I just came across this book while dusting my pile..." The Toad showed them the book he held and gestured towards his waist-deep stack of dusty media. "I think this holds some of your answers. I don't know what's in it, but I do know it might mean something, by boogity."

Starlow eyed the book and she focused on the bronzed lock. "How do we open this? It's decayed and easy to break, but we can't just go and destroy books. Especially one from the castle!"

Toadbert picked the book up and checked it for any damages. Much to Toadbert's dismay, the leather belt had ripped in half, leaving the lock to hang loosely on the book's other side. "I, uh... think it's too late to worry about that." He said nervously as he showed them the ripped belt.

"Oh! Just open it then! We can fix that later." Starlow hurried the Toad to open the book. Toadbert looked worried and nervous, but he casted the negative thoughts away. At least the book was open and now they could read it. They could just patch and sew the belt back together later... if Toadsworth didn't catch and chew Toadbert out first.

Slowly and carefully, they opened the book, not wanting to create any more damage. The pages were thick and of good quality, but they were fragile and musky of old age. Mario did the honors of turning the pages. He was careful not to tear them.

"Well, what does it say?" Starlow asked the reading plumber.

"I can't read this... I don't understand a word in this!" Mario exclaimed.

"Then, I hope there are pictures in there..." Luigi stated as he scanned the page Mario flipped for any photos or illustrations.

"Hey, what's that? It looks suspicious..." Dots and splotches of dark caught Luigi's attention.

"That's just dried ink, by boogity. It must have splattered when it was first written."

"Oh. My bad."

The book had several hundred pages, much to the frustration of everybody. It was hard enough to read a thick book. What more would it take to read a degraded, easily-torn, and rotting book? It didn't help that it was written in a language that no one knew of. Mario had torn the 31st page, earning him a painful nudge from

Toadbert and Starlow.

They scanned page after page for anything that could be related to the Dark Star's nightmare creature. They weren't even sure if this was the right book. If it wasn't, then they had to scan the whole library if they wanted to. Starlow had insisted that it wouldn't hurt to try. Luigi had complained that it already hurt his brain.

This went on for hours. It was already becoming dark outside, but the company didn't care. This was important, and they all had this sick feeling in the bottom of their stomachs that what was going to happen wouldn't end well. They were just about to give up on the book when something caught Luigi's eye. Fortunately, it wasn't another ink splotch.

...(Scuro's POV)...

For once, I wanted to have the nightmare again. I had a lot of questions to ask the dark creature and I wanted to know more about it. Yet I felt stupid for wanting to talk to a dream. It's just a trick of the mind; talking to it would be comparable to talking to abstractness. Then again, it might be something far more than that.

I assume it would be night by now... The plumbers and star sprite had left hours ago to search for more answers. I was irritated that they hadn't thought of asking their scholars for advice. It would have been faster if they did. They would have spared me from pointless questions. But at least we were getting somewhere mayhap.

I wonder what they were unraveling up there... What answers would surface and reveal themselves? I look forward to their return. They would tell me their progress and we would be one step closer to knowing.

But what happens when we get the answers? Would we be satisfied by just knowing what would happen? Most probably not.

They are heroes. They help those who are in need. If this would lead to a scenario where many would be endangered, there is no doubt they will be involved. I will also be involved in this... even if I am not a hero. I know my purpose is to destroy, but I cannot do so without the energy that drives me: dark power. I believe this being holds the answers to the dark power's misbehavior. If this being is responsible, then the plumbers and star sprite would destroy it for me, and everything will return back to the way it was. I would resume my reign of destruction, but there would be no mistakes this time... Not anymore.

But something tells me otherwise... This creature might be nonexistent. It might be just a lie. If it were that way, I don't know what else to do. I'm stuck here under this sorry excuse of a chamber. The only way I could escape is to be more... gentle. I don't want that... I would be weak and be more different. I don't want to change. I'd have to start all over again.

I growl under my breath. Just thinking about it stresses me. This is not good for me... Perhaps waiting things out like what I have done centuries back is a better decision. Stress wouldn't kill me, but it is uncomfortable... It feels like the world is on top of my shoulders, metaphorically speaking. I would rather dump the world and see it fall into the void than hold it up and keep it intact.

It was just too heavy to put up for long.

I try to clear my thoughts and go to sleep. It's no use stressing myself for nothing... But before I could close my eyes completely, I hear the plumbers and star sprite talking just outside the entrance. They have returned...

They approached me. They moved in closer but before I could growl them a warning, they stopped. They remembered to keep their space...

"Hey, Scuro... Sorry if we came in a little late." Starlow greeted me.

I snort back begrudgingly in greeting.

I saw the red one holding a large, black book. It was worn out and very fragile. A belt lolled on its side as if it were torn off. The bronze lock reflected the warm, orange light that my prison radiated. I stare at the book inquiringly, asking for a reason for its use here.

"We want to show you something... It's in this book." Mario stated as he opened the book for me to read. He turned it to a specific page. There was a dark illustration and a few articles on its left.

The photo showed a gem. It was pyramidal with a hexagonal base. Even though it was a defaulted gray and sketched illustration, it was notably black with little light reflecting off the edges. It cast a shadowy haze as the artist's creative rendering.

It looks vaguely familiar... I feel like I've seen this before, personally. Yet I don't exactly remember when or how I encountered it...

Before I could think much about it, Starlow spoke up, explaining the illustration to me. "Toadbert, one of our "scholars" as you'd put it, says there's a legend about this gem. According to him, this gem is called the 'Shade Crystal'. It possesses dark power and influences the shadows to the gem's beholder's will.

"This gem was the priority of many thieves throughout the kingdom. Who wouldn't want unimaginable power? Anyway, this gem was thought to have been sealed underground and reinforced with thick security. Though under a castle or a chapel would be more specific... Where it exactly is, no one knows.

"One night, it was stolen by a fierce warrior- one that none dared to fight. The guards were overpowered and he took the crystal away. Everyone scrambled to try and get the crystal back, but all have failed... For years, the warrior had never been found, along with the crystal.

"Everyone just thought to give up, considering that nothing major even happened during the crystal's disappearance. That was until something happened. Something destroyed four kingdoms... This something was a large and dark creature- I hope you get where this is going."

I nod. "This 'Shade Crystal' was taken away by a powerful warrior. The warrior and crystal were never found for years. Upon years of failure, they decided to give up. My nightmare creature revealed itself after that." I repeated, clarifying my understanding of this story.

She nodded in approval and continued. "So, yeah. This creature went through four kingdoms before things were finally taken into action. Well... We don't really know how the story goes, but the creature was defeated after a few days and several destroyed kingdoms. The legend didn't say if it was killed or sealed away, but it's gone anyways...

"The gem was found after the creature's defeat under a lot of rubble. It turns out, the warrior never left and had been disguising himself as one of a kingdom's royal researchers. He claimed to have used the crystal to save everyone, but no one bothered to listen. He was executed and the gem was returned to a distant kingdom's hands.

"Because of this event, the king whose responsibility now lay on the gem, hid it away. Not personally of course... He sent some of his soldiers to hide it away into one of the deepest and most isolated places in the world.

"But there are other versions, too. The first version being the one I just told you. A version says that it was destroyed, and another says it was... given to a creature that would guard it for all eternity."

She made a face at the last words as she said it. I snort back musingly, agreeing with the star sprite how dumb it seemed.

"So I take this crystal is gone and no one would be bothering it? Why would it be of importance to us? I see where this is going, star sprite, but I don't know if it should be bothered much.

"Yeah, I know. But doesn't it make sense that the Shade Crystal would've been found and manipulated by someone?"

"Yes. Yet you have stated that it might have also been destroyed."

"Hmmm... I guess so... But it's still a lead to our questions, right?"

I couldn't argue with that. This Shade Crystal may have been destroyed, but we are never sure. Yes, it is only a legend, but hadn't I been one too? I was casted away as a legend and forgotten, yet I reappeared proving anyone who thought of me as a simple story wrong. Why would it be any different with this crystal?

"Yes..." I answered. It felt weird feeling bad about being wrong, yet at the same time pleased with the fact that we now have a decent answer. "Where do we find it? I get that no one truly knows it's precise location, but do you have any other speculations of its whereabouts?"

"Uh, yeah! We asked Peach about it too. It turns out the crystal isn't somewhere around this kingdom. She said it was somewhere out to the northeast..." Starlow answered.

"Where specifically to the northeast?"

"Like I said, no one knows where exactly, but somewhere under a castle or a chapel. But since it was a long time ago, we'd be expecting a ruins or an abandoned kingdom..."

"Well," Mario clapped his hands together. "Whose up for another adventure?"

"We are!" Luigi cheered.

"I'm coming with you." I stated.

They stared back incredulously at me. It was clear they didn't want my company. No one wanted a dark and dangerous being as a travel companion. I am considered an enemy towards them, but this was out of necessity. "You need me in your quest. I have knowledge about the dark power. You will not be able to find it without me."

"We can do this on our own. Besides, as much as we like to share ideas with you, we don't trust you." Starlow answered back.

"Perhaps... But still, what are you to do with the crystal?"

"None of your business. We can share as much info about its whereabouts as much as we want, but you won't be able to know what we're going to do about it." Starlow was losing patience.

"We don't trust you. And if we do in fact find the crystal, you might reabsorb it's dark power like what you did with Dark Fawful." Mario continued.

This took me aback. They were smarter than I thought. Though admittedly, it was a cliche villain motive. Anyone would know I would have something to benefit me. I don't like saving the world or anything. I want to end everything... But I'd rather take it slowly. I'm patient, and all I need is for them to cooperate with me. It would be slow, but it is still progress nonetheless.

"I want to help. This will not benefit any of us if I do not accompany you. For one, I do not posses any dark power to use behind your back. You won't be expecting any betrayal. And just to be sure, if we do find the Shade Crystal, keep it away from me. I am sure you do not want any... complications." I try to sound as convincing as possible.

Starlow snorted. "What's in it for you, anyway? I mean, you're like: 'destroy everything!' We think you might want the return of your dark power after this, but you claim not. What would you get in saving the world?"

"None, admittedly, but give me freedom. Without dark power, I am not a threat, am I not? And if so, I would not be a bother to anyone. All I ask is my freedom. To prove my sincerity, I should assist you in your journey."

Luigi brought rubbed his chin and looked up in mock thought. "Tempting... Thanks but no thanks."

I was beginning to get frustrated. I am serving out my obedience on a silver platter and yet they toss it aside?! Yes, I may have partially lied, but they would still get what they want! If they're so independent, let us see if they are true to their word! "You don't need my help?... To prove you're worth, tell me how you can find this crystal. If you answer sensibly, then you can leave without my assistance. If you are clueless, then consider my company."

Starlow huffed. "Really?! Is that the worst you can get?!"

"That is an invalid argument, star sprite." I glare at her warningly. I'm playing a game here, but that doesn't mean this isn't serious.

"So what, we just find dead things and stuff to find dark power. Like everything's dark and gloomy and sad and cold and crap. It's too simple, Scuro! Why're you being so stubborn?!" Starlow snapped, unable to hold in her anger for longer.

A deep rumble escaped from my throat. "You're the stubborn one here, star sprite. I only wish to help, and yet you deny it. Yes, we had history of fighting, but that doesn't mean it should last. At least for now, consider me an ally."

That... came out rather differently than what I wanted to say. Yes, I needed a truce for this to work. But as a friend? That is... pathetic. But at least it caught the star sprite off guard. She stopped glaring at me and looked down in thought. The two brothers had slipped away back into the chamber entrance during the heat of the argument.

"At least consider the fact that you're getting something from this... You're going to save the world and all who dwell within." I continue, trying to bribe her into our deal.

"FINE! You're coming! But we're keeping all eyes on you!" She yelled at me. She stormed out of the chamber, the two brothers following suite.

 **Heh. I thought to give the Dark Star more character than just being bitter and emotionless. I thought I could give him a little pride, some arrogance, and a vague hint of innocence if you haven't noticed. Well, make sure to leave a review!**


	10. Rocked

**Author's Notes: It's about time Scuro gets to see the outside world again. The last chapter was the end of the introduction phase so this chapter would be the start of the more relevant side of the story plot. This one is short and sorta filler, but it still has some of Scuro's character development.**

 **And woah! Almost 100 views in just one night! Now I have 493 views! Thanks guys!**

 **Please read and review!**

Chapter 10

"Rocked"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that so easily, Starlow..."

"As much as I really hate the idea, princess. I think we need to bring him with us. He says he can help us make this job easier, but all we need is your permission to release him. We'll be sure to keep an eye on him... Under strict supervision, of course."

Starlow didn't like the idea. In fact, she hated it. She didn't want the Dark Star to be part of this mission. Yet ever since asking for the ancient relic's advice and theories, she had a feeling he would be needed.

Yesterday, when Scuro had suggested he come with them, she had declined fiercely out of reflex. They argued, much to the dismay of the two accompanying Mario brothers. She was confident the ancient relic won't do any physical resistance, keeping in mind he was immobilized and secured. She could boss him around all she wanted.

She didn't keep in mind that he pioneered this mission.

"Listen... As much as I want Scuro to open up and uncover a gentler side of him, I don't want him with you. He still cannot be trusted... much." The princess frowned disapprovingly, but Starlow could see her fighting away the urge to allow this.

Starlow huffed. "Yes, princess... I get that. Really, I do. But we really need his help. We'll keep an eye on him, we promise."

"Yeah! Besides, if he does anything fishy, we'll be there to stop him once and for all!" Mario exclaimed confidently.

Princess Peach made a displeased face. "I cannot let you destroy him, Mario." Her voice was firm and commanding, demanding all within earshot to listen to her authority. "He didn't get the chance to live a normal life... He deserves a try at it. Yes, I understand that all of you dislike him, but please give him this last chance at redemption."

Starlow wanted to argue that the Dark Star doesn't deserve another chance. He was **meant** to destroy everything with darkness. She wanted so bad to rub it in the princess's face that she herself said that the Dark Star needed to be destroyed. Now here she was ordering them not to destroy him. She decided against it, though. As much as she favored arguing, she knew it wouldn't get them anywhere else.

"...Fine... But are you going to say yes or no? You didn't make it quite clear." Starlow asked with a hint of disagreement.

The princess hesitated, trying to weigh out her thoughts carefully. "Bring the Dark Star. If you say that he would be of help, then I wouldn't be against you. But please do not destroy him..."

...(Scuro's POV)...

This is what I like about meditation... Nothing bothers me inside my own consciousness. Everything is so calm and empty... It reminds me of the Void, though. But meditation is different. I can rest without a worry of being held back by a prison.

The only problem with meditation is that it is easily disturbed. Sounds and the exterior environment threaten to interrupt such a pleasing pastime. But centuries of dormancy allowed me to ignore these factors. Nothing dares disturb me...

I feel so light... Perhaps I'm going far too deep into sleep. I feel that it isn't the right time to sleep just yet... I open my eyes slowly and find something that jolted me awake in surprise.

Theres was no warm orange light that once bathed the room. Low hums that i always hear emanating from the force field-like prison were silent. I scan the orbs that generated energy and find them dimmed. I take a moment to realize that my prison is now deactivated. I'm free.

"Don't do anything fishy."

I readjust my gaze back to someone before me. The star sprite had a hard expression as she observed me. The two plumbers flanked her sides, wearing the same attentive expression. The guards were watching from the chamber entrance. They looked uneasy, but I could feel their reassurance that the Mario. brothers are here to protect them.

I returned my attention back to the star sprite as she spoke again. "Can you move? I mean, like float and stuff. It'll be a real problem if you can't." She asked me while still holding that attentive gaze.

I nod, and it felt more alien now that there was no resistance. I can move without trouble. But I can't seem to float very well... I struggle to lift myself out of the air. I activate my mobile form. Instead of ray-like spikes, an unstable and shadowy haze engulfs me. It resembled fire in appearance, the only difference that it was black and dark purple instead of bright shades of red and yellow. I resembled a fireball in shape instead of the sun-like appearance I always had.

I rise a foot above my platform. I move a little to the left, testing my mobility. It worked, but it was quite difficult. I spring to the right, and test if I still have fast agility. It was slower, but it would still suffice. I nod to the trio before me, confirming that I still have the ability to move.

They nodded back in reply. The star sprite spoke again. "Follow us. We're going into one of the pipes and sneak you out of Toad Town."

I wanted so bad to leave and forget about my promise to the trio. I could fly away as fast and far away as I can and leave them to deal with the problem themselves. But then that would just destroy my plan to reunite fully with the dark power in the first place. Besides, I keep promises. I do not know very well how to break them.

I float towards them. My movements were now wispy and phantom-like opposing to the fluid and powerful motions I once had. It didn't bother me much, though. I could still move, but could I still attack? I relied on dark power to inflict damage. It would be better not try it now... I'd be back in my prison before I even destroy something.

The red plumber turned around and walked towards the exit, followed by the star sprite. The green one stayed until I floated past him. We were positioned were I was the center of the group. The red plumber and star sprite would lead the way, and the green plumber would keep an eye on me as I followed their lead. I was annoyed with how cautious they were, yet at the same time approving at how they made sure everything should be in their control.

The guards escorted us towards a large and yellow pipe at the far end of the cave. I guessed it would lead straight into Toad Town. But before I could ask how I am supposed to sneak out of town, they stopped and halted me.

The red plumber took a step towards me, pulling out a large blanket from his front pocket. I stare at it curiously, not because the plumber just pulled it out from his pocket that couldn't have possibly fit. I was curious with what they were going to do with it. The red plumber explained to me with his prominent Italian accent. "We're going to have to put this over you, so that no one could see you. You're going to have to stop floating so it seems that we are carrying you. But please just don't make it hard on us; help us a little so we don't have to carry much weight."

I comply and drop down. I made sure to float a few centimeters off the ground, so they wouldn't have a problem lifting me. The red plumber draped the light blanket over me. I closed my eyes making sure their luminescence doesn't pass through the cloth.

I felt hands lifting me up from below me."Please don't mess this up..." I hear the green plumber mutter under his breath. I wasn't sure if it was directed towards me or himself, but I obeyed nonetheless.

I rocked back and forth as the strangely synchronized footsteps of the two brothers told me we were moving. Moments later, I felt the familiar sensation of warmth from the sunlight. Light filtered through the blanket. Even when my eyes were closed, I was blinded by the sudden brightness. I was too accustomed to the dark and cold underground environment and the change took me by surprise.

The sudden glare mellowed into a warm and comfortable light. The filtered sunlight and constant yet steady rocking lulled me to sleep . I didn't fight it, though since I would still have to wait until the star sprite and plumbers get me away. I don't see any problem with it, so I take a small nap.

...

"Hey! Wake up!" The star sprite nudged me with her foot as I willed my eyes to open. Normally, I would be mad at her for interrupting a god sleep. I decided to tolerate it this time. There may have been a problem and she woke me up to help. But instead, I find ourselves resting under the shade of a tree.

The blanket was off of me already, yet I don't see it anywhere. I assume it was tucked away back into the red plumber's pocket.

I take in the surroundings and was bombarded with a lively mix of greens, reds, yellows, and blues. We were on top of a relatively small hill overlooking a shimmering lake and a lush forest. Flowers dotted the entire area, providing life and color to the scenery. There were some trees here, and we were situated just below one. The breeze that would occasionally whistle through provided a cool and relaxing feel that bribed me back into sleep.

We were somewhere quite far from Toad Town. I could see the castle in the distance to my left. We were far enough that no one would be able to see us. I don't know exactly where we are, though. "Where are we?"

The green plumber answered me. "Oh, that's Blubble Lake!" He gestured towards the mass of water before us. "And over there is Dimble wood!" He pointed at the forest. He looked very happy and satisfied as he enjoyed the scenery and refreshing environment.

The red plumber was leaning on the tree trunk. His legs were crossed as he gazed at the scenery with admiration. The star sprite floated beside me, also admiring the serenity and peacefulness of the lake and forest.

"We're taking a little rest by the way." The star sprite explained to me.

"I see..." I answer, not seeing the point how this is relevant to the mission. "Why are we resting? We should not waste time."

"Well, for one, you're pretty heavy when you're asleep. And two, you got to sleep and rest for the past two hours while we struggled to sneak your butt out of town and drag you here!" She snapped back.

I ignore her crankiness and take in the scenery for myself. I couldn't bring myself to ignore the beauty of this place... It's beautiful, admittedly. I never got to admire such things... I was always busy destroying everything. I never knew how to appreciate these kind of wonders, but now that I have the chance to experience it, it felt... strangely good.

I had a feeling this would be a fair day. That was until I felt a rock connect with my back. I jump in surprise. It didn't hurt, but it bothered me.

I float and turn towards the source, only to get hit again by a rock to the face. I shake the bits of soil from me and see a yellow, little creature. It had glasses that reminded me of the scientist-bug and it wore what looks like a green helmet. It was squeaking humorously like it was laughing. I felt insulted that this puny thing challenged me by throwing rocks at my face. Not only that, it also dared to laugh at me!

I growl menacingly, grabbing the little creature's attention. It noticed my enraged gaze and it squeaked fearfully before disappearing back into the hole it came from.

I heard giggling and found the star sprite stifling a laugh. "Tee Hee Hee. Those are Mawful Moles by the way. They just want to mess with you. But they aren't a threat to us since you're here. They're afraid of anything as big as you." She explained.

A rock hit my back again, causing the star sprite to burst into laughter.

I seethed and shook in anger. I turn towards the Mawful Mole and growl menacingly. That little pest! It wants to play a game? I know what to play! How about 'skin the pipsqueak and crush its bones'?! Or maybe we can count how many stabs it would take to kill a mole! How about we-

The little rat wasn't where I expected it to be. The hole was still there, but not the annoying runt. Where was it? I still wanted to play a game of skinning it alive! Perhaps this is not going to be a fair day... It didn't help that the star sprite was still laughing her little star off.

I look towards the star sprite, intending to glare daggers at her. It was just in time to see her laughter get cut off by a direct hit. The rock bruised her cheek as it connected with a sickening crunch. I look towards the rock thrower and find the mole peeking from another hole. It laughed with glee as the star sprite muttered an 'ow'. Hmmm... the mole has found a new playmate... Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.


	11. Dead Trees are Evil

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Just a little heads up- this chapter would be the first to feature my self-made generation of Mario monsters: the "Macabres"... Yeah, it's not very creative but, meh; I just want a simple name. They will antagonize the group and make constant appearances throughout the story.**

 **By the way, this is also kinda Halloween-themed. The Macabres wouldn't have appeared yet if it weren't for that. But since October came so soon, here you have them!**

 **And yes. We've been having more talk and less action chapters for too much. For the first time in 10 chapters, we're finally going to have a fight scene! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a Review!**

Chapter 11

"Dead Trees are Evil"

The group had left their camping spot only moments ago, and now they were heading towards Blubble Lake. They plan to pass through the Lake Plain Border and cut through Dimble Wood towards the beach. They figured that they needed to head to another island, seeing that there was nothing more than Bowser castle far to the northeast.

There were no nearby ports around the kingdom, so they took the closest natural port: Plack Beach.

Before Starlow, Mario, and Luigi met up with Scuro, the princess ordered that a boat be available for them on the beach. The princess said it was just a simple fishing boat, but big enough to support the group. She assigned the captain to bring them to their destination. He left earlier, long before the trio even snuck the Dark Star out.

The group decided to pick up the pace, knowing that the captain was waiting for them. They already wasted time resting up. They can't keep him waiting. It was the least they could do for the man.

Mario and Luigi were jogging through the edge of the lake. They approached a cliff face were they would find the entrance towards the Lake Border. Starlow and Scuro followed at the same pace.

"Where are all the monsters?" Luigi asked curiously. Indeed, they haven't encountered any monsters since their journey. Normally, they would have already encountered at least a dozen of Crawfuls, Mawful Moles, and Behoss. Yet they don't even seem to be around the lake anymore.

"They are hiding from dark power. I still have a minute amount of it... Just enough for me to float. Perhaps they sensed it on me." Scuro explained.

As they followed the edge of the cliff face, something caught Scuro's attention. It was a beaten, blue tower. To the Dark Star, it looked like a giant robot. Two, L-shaped towers served as the "arms". It had a white top that resembled a mustached person's face. It sported a propeller at it's highest point. "What is that?" Scuro asked, curious as to what the strange structure was.

"Oh, that? That's the Tower of Yiik. It's creator died already, so you can guess how old it is. Nobody knows much about it, though. It's best if we ignore it..." Starlow explained while they passed the imposing structure that shadowed them.

"It seems damaged... What happened to it?" Scuro asked after noticing the large cracks and dented metal on the tower.

"Bowser fought it years ago. Y'know... When you and Fawful were just a few days from destroying the world?" Starlow said the last sentence in disgust.

Scuro ignored it and kept asking more questions. His curiosity needed to be satisfied by more answers. "Who is Bowser?"

"The one you fought during the final battle. The big and brutish Koopa king?"

The Dark Star felt the need to finally stop asking after hearing about the brute.

...(Scuro's POV)...

We passed the border and proceeded to the forest. Again, there were no monsters in sight. It felt good, knowing that there wouldn't be much hindrance to our progress. I knew it was hard for the plumbers and star sprite to keep a close eye on me... As if I were to do anything. We didn't need to constantly fight off monsters for now. Yet it also felt odd... It felt lonely and lifeless without the many monsters and creatures that I know usually roam the forest.

The overgrowth was getting thicker by the minute as we trudged in deeper into the forest. It was shady here, but in a peaceful way. It felt tranquil and relaxing where the leaves rustled lullabies and the wind breezed gently.

I hear a peculiar scratching sound from above me. I look up, expecting a little creature gnawing or clawing on the wood it was perched on. There was nothing on the branches... Perhaps it was just the twigs brushing each other... I frown and snort before returning back to following the trio.

The shadows melted away into brightness as we entered a clearing.

It contrasted greatly with the lush forest behind us. Everything was dead and gray here. What used to be large and imposing trees were now white, withered, and twisted. Most of them were still upright, while some were reduced to a hollow stump. Their leaves, which were now on the ground, were gray and ashen in color. A large, black, and grotesque tree centered it all. It was cracked in half, perhaps when it dried and twisted.

"Dark power..." I state, recognizing it's effects on life.

"Yeah... We thought so too when we saw it happen. Everything just died." The green one said as he recalled his experience.

The red one approached the large tree at the center and stood in front of it. He rubbed the dead trunk and had a mournful expression on his face. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Huh? Oh yeah... This was me and Luigi's favorite tree. We would rest here on our way home and enjoy the forest charm. I'm just thanking it for everything... And saying goodbye."

I wanted to say how stupid it sounded. He is talking to a tree. Yes, trees are alive, but they are irresponsive. He even takes it as far as talking to a dead one. I wave it off, though, and leave him be. "I see..."

I hear a deep and low groan.

I ignore it, dismissing it as just one of the dead trees failing to stay upright for longer. A crack soon followed, supporting my assumption. What I didn't expect was the large tree that the red plumber grieved on glare menacingly at me. It's eyes glowed a harsh red nearly identical to mine.

"Woah!" The red plumber jumped back in surprise as the glare was redirected at him. This grabbed the attention of the star sprite and green plumber as they watched the commotion.

Multiple groans soon followed as the white dead trees around us shifted and turned to face us with black and unnerving eyes. Mario stumbled back to join us, knowing full well that this encounter needed strength in numbers.

We watched tensely as the branches shifted like arms. They proceeded to uproot themselves with said branch-arms, exposing the grotesque and soiled roots. The roots shifted and planted themselves on the ground, like an overgrown insect. The trees moved towards us with their arms held forward threateningly.

We were back to back now as we prepared for a fight. I faced the black tree that was once the plumbers' favorite. It was still uprooting itself, revealing its full size. It was at least twice as big as the other "killer" trees. The crack mended together, leaving a split that went from between its eyes to near the base of its trunk.

I roar defiantly, daring all who hear to battle.

The black tree pounded on the ground with its arms. It's split, which I guess served as the mouth, opened widely revealing multiple rows of teeth-like thorns. It bellowed and rumbled, accepting my challenge.

...(3rd POV)...

Mario and Luigi went into a fighting stance, ready to take on the slowly approaching mob. The trees paused momentarily when Scuro gave a challenging roar. They hissed back in reply, still intent on the two brothers before them. Scuro seemed to focus on the larger tree before him.

There were a few dozen trees encircling them, and they glared maliciously at them with haunting black eyes. The brothers were unnerved by this, but they still held their ground.

"Don't worry... We fought worse things than these, remember?" Mario reassured Luigi. But the green plumber wasn't sure if it was meant to comfort him or Mario was reassuring himself. Luigi muttered an 'ok' while still focusing on the mob of trees that were now a few meters away.

Starlow flew high above the field. She can't fight, but she could still help. She had an array of star powers, but they were not strong enough to use in battle. She could weaken the trees a little, and maybe help the Mario bros. and Scuro.

The large, black tree belowed. All the trees screeched and surged forward, claws bared.

A tree swiped where Luigi stood. The green plumber jumped and stomped on the tree's elbow, throwing it off balance and forcing it down. The force and momentum was enough to send it down to the ground with a heavy thud. Mario ducked between the roots of another tree that attempted to claw him. He equipped his hammer and swiped at the stubby roots. The strikes broke a few of its numerous feet making the tree lose its balance. It stumbled around before crashing into another tree.

Scuro sprung to the left just as the large and black arm swiped where he was mere seconds ago. But the tree was fast, recovering from its failed attack. Its hand was still on the ground when it dragged it towards the Dark Star. Scuro simply floated over it and dodged.

The tree used its previous attack's momentum and clawed the ancient relic with its other hand. It was a successful hit, sending Scuro flying.

...(Scuro's POV)...

I destroyed cities and kingdoms without trouble. Enemies that dared to stand up to me met their obvious demise. Nothing is too hard for me to eliminate. Being challenged by a vegetable was insulting. It was even more when you get hit by one... and feel pain.

I grunt at the force of impact as the large hand swatted me. I was sent meters into the air before crashing back into the ground, dazed. I recover, though and make advantage of the situation. I used the distance between us, and proceeded to charge a beam at the black tree.

I focused my energy into a ball before me. A low hum emanated as the ball of energy grew. I glare at the black tree as it stomped forward slowly, as if thinking that it had all the time in the world. I concentrate harder, encouraging the ball to grow faster. I continue to glare at the tree until the ball of energy obstructed my view.

I release a powerful, purple and blue beam at the black tree. A loud hum sang as the released energy surged towards its target. I expected the tree to become nothing more than just a piece of dried bark. Instead, I was met by a tree giving me a triumphant smirk. The beam dissipated into shadow upon contact. My eyes grew wide at the late remembrance.

I mentally slap myself and curse under my breath. Why can I be so stupid sometimes? And why should it be so wrongly timed... I forgot that I do not have the dark power anymore...

Time seemed to slow down as the dark wooden hand grabbed me.

...(3rd POV)...

The large black tree saw Scuro's shock as an opportunity to grab the ancient relic. With the Dark Star in its grasp, it raised its hand before smashing it hard to the ground. Still unsatisfied, it dragged the dazed relic through the rocky soil before raising its hand and smashing him down again.

Luigi dodged a careless tree's swipe that ended up hitting another tree. The force of the blow was enough to split it in half. The careless tree grunted in surprise before earning a hard kick on the face from the green plumber.

It hurt Luigi's foot, much to his expectancy. It dazed the tree, though... It swayed, attempting to shake off the dizziness. Luigi took this as an opportunity to jump on it... only to get hit by another incoming tree.

The green plumber yelped when it swatted him. He sailed through the air until he hit the ground rather unfavorably. It didn't hurt compared to the other monsters, but the green plumber winced at the numbing sensation on his arm. He gathered himself together, just in time to see the tree attempting to tackle him. He sidestepped timely, grazing the thorny and bony tree by mere inches.

Mario held on to Starlow's foot as she flew him high into the air. Once he felt they were high enough, Mario let go of the star sprite and did midair somersaults. He stomped on a tree. The magnified force allowed the red plumber to pass through and hollow the tree out from the top.

Starlow saw the Dark Star get flung to a rock. It didn't seem to hurt Scuro, but she saw that he was disoriented. Before she could do anything about it, a black tree stomped hard on him, burying the ancient relic into the ground. The tree lifted its foot, revealing a dazed Dark Star soiled from being stepped on and rubbed on the ground.

"Scuro!" She called out, attempting to shake the Dark Star off his daze. It worked momentarily. Scuro shook of the dizziness from himself. He looked very pissed now as he began to shake himself off the hole, only to get stomped on again.

Starlow debated wether to help her unsteady acquaintance, if that's even what they were, or leave him to his own battle. But then, this needed teamwork, and the Dark Star was for now a part of her team. She shook off any doubts before coming to Scuro's aid.

...(Scuro's POV)...

I hear the star sprite call my name. It made me snap back into sense. I didn't recover fully enough, though, and get stomped on again.

It didn't hurt very much. I only feel dull aches every time the tree hits me. The only thing that hindered me was that every hit made my head ring. I get dazed and unfocused, and I don't have a chance to recover. I just need a little distraction so I could regain myself.

My wishes were answered when the star sprite yelled. For once, that mouth of hers was being helpful...

"Hey you! Over here you Bark Butt!"

The tree stopped pounding me and turned towards the source of the sound. I took this as a chance to recover and get back into battle. I screech loudly as I shoot up, before the tree could stomp on me again.

The black tree still focused on the star sprite who was hovering just out of its reach. Apparently, they had low attention span, because the tree now seemed to forget me. I took this as a chance to plan an attack. Keeping in mind that I do not have the dark power anymore, I considered ramming into the trees or using the environment to my advantage. It seemed easy enough, but without the dark power I was slower, less attentive, and overall less powerful. It didn't matter much for now, though. I am still fully capable of decimating undead and creepy vegetables.

I ram into the tree's back while it still faced the star sprite. It yelped in surprise as I connected. My attack managed to form a crack on the tree, but it wasn't very effective. It only made it angry as it swung around with arms stretched out in order to catch me. I learned my lesson and I simply flew higher out of its reach.

I attempt to hurl myself back down, using gravity to magnify my power. The tree stopped spinning and looked up to face me. It roared in pain as I smash in a portion of its face and wound its left eye. It stumbled around howling in pain as it tried to comfort its damaged eye. It pounded its arms, recovering fast, and glowered fiercely at me with its single eye.

It surged forward, much faster than its previous pace. With claws and thorny teeth bared it trampled through. I huff at its stupidity and simply fly away out of its reach. The tree tried to stop and turn around to face me by digging its roots into the ground, but inertia worked against it. It's momentum careened the tree to its side before crashing down with a mighty thud.

I attack immediately, not wanting to let the tree recover. It attempted to push itself up again. I hit it, sending it back to the ground. The crack on its back grew, revealing a shadowy haze inside the hollow trunk. I ignored it for now, and hit it again.

It screeched for help, the other trees immediately coming to its aid. I floated higher so they couldn't reach me. I could not just tackle them every time they appear before me. It also hurt my head with every hit. I needed to recover a little...

I see the red and green plumbers fighting off a few trees. They were fully capable, but they also had their limits. They would tire soon and the trees would have the upper hand.

The star sprite flew towards me. "Hey! Shouldn't you help them?" She asked me. I look at her questioningly. "You need to help!" She repeated.

"I don't see you helping, star sprite." I stated simply.

"I gave you time to recover! At least return the favor!" She argued back.

I return my gaze to the two plumbers. They were already tiring out, and I noticed their attacks were getting slower. It'll only be an amount of time before the trees best them.

As if it weren't hard enough for them, the black tree now has its full attention to the two brothers. It seemed to forget me and instead trudged towards them. The other trees that had come to its aid followed.

A tree swiped at the green plumber as he jumped. It hit him squarely in the chest and he fell hard to the ground. He clutched his chest as he stared up fearfully at the tree before him.

"Luigi!" The red plumber called out to his brother. A tree saw this as an opportunity to grab him and fling him hard to the ground. This left the red plumber dazed before he fell unconscious. It grabbed him again and flung him high into the air. Before the plumber could reach the ground, the tree swung at him, sending the plumber to his brother's side.

The green plumber attempted to wake his brother up. The red plumber stirred and groaned before glaring up dizzily at the trees before him. The black tree now shadowed the two plumbers as it stood intimidatingly before them. It raised its hand intending to smash the brothers.

...(3rd POV)...

Scuro couldn't help himself from surging into the tree's raised arm. It roared both in surprise and pain as its arm tore off. Splinters flew as the dismembered branch fell to the ground.

Scuro hovered protectively over the two worn brothers. He growled at the trees, warning them to keep their distance. The black tree that was the center and the obvious leader, roared in reply. In translation, they didn't care.

Scuro fumed and his eyes glowed brighter. He screeched a loud cry before tackling the black tree. It sidestepped and instead, Scuro hit a few trees behind it. The unfortunate trees developed cracks and once they fell, they broke apart and splintered.

Scuro spun around and attempted to tackle the black tree again. It side stepped and grabbed its dismembered arm before throwing it in Scuro's way. The Dark Star simply dodged it, barely grazing the thorny wood.

A tree thought it was wise to grab the moving Dark Star. It only managed to rip its arm off and anger the ancient relic. The tree splintered when Scuro redirected his attack towards it.

Mario and Luigi watched the scene in awe. They couldn't believe that the Dark Star, one of their deadliest enemies and powerful ancient relic, just saved them. Starlow meanwhile had an approving look at the ancient relic's deed as he fought off the trees. But they couldn't just watch the ancient relic do everything... The two brothers regained themselves as Starlow helped them up.

"We can't let him do all the work..." Mario muttered as he stared at the raging battle. They nodded in agreement. "Let's go!"

The trees didn't seem to notice them anymore. They were more focused on the Dark Star, who they now thought as the bigger threat. Mario saw this as an opportunity to catch them off guard.

"Hey Scuro!" Mario yelled, calling the ancient relic's attention but not enough to distract him. Somehow, the Dark Star knew his plan as he swooped down. Mario grabbed before climbing on top of him. Scuro flew back up, hitting another tree in the process.

Starlow and Luigi, who held on to the star sprite's foot, caught up and flew beside them. They stared down at the trees. Some part of them wanted to flee and forget about the battle. Another wanted to stay and show these trees who's boss.

There were about 6 trees left. To Mario, this was going to be easy picking. The only real trouble they had was with the leader, the black tree. It was smarter, bigger, stronger, and faster than the white ones...

"We're going to have to destroy the black tree... It's their leader. It's bark isn't very strong, but it's thick at its trunk. We're going to have to break it..." Mario spoke up.

"What exactly do you have in mind, plumber?" Scuro asked the plumber on top of him.

"We're going to have to work together in this though..." Mario stated. He had doubts that the ancient relic would disagree and instead, stick to his own plans. The ancient relic went quiet. Mario didn't know if that meant a 'yes' or a 'no'. Mario was answered when the Dark Star dove down, abruptly ending his thoughts.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" Mario yelled as he held on for life.

"Teamwork." He simply stated.

Mario saw that the black tree was their target. As it went closer and closer by the second, Mario invented a move where he would push the Dark Star into his target.

Once they were close enough, Mario leapt shortly and delivered a strong kick into the Dark Star's back side. This sent the ancient relic speeding through the mob of trees and into the leader. Some of the trees dodged while the 2 slower ones got decimated.

The black tree sidestepped and only got grazed. It howled in pain as one of its branches tore off. It turned around to face the hurling Dark Star, expecting another attack.

Scuro tried to turn around. However, the momentum was too strong and he sped onwards. But Starlow and Luigi raced towards him in a dive. Scuro shot back towards the mob when Luigi kicked him back the same way Mario did.

This time, it hit 3 trees that were unaware of the attack. The tree sidestepped again, dodging the attack completely.

This left the black tree to stare at its fallen companions. They were nothing more than ashen splinters and broken logs that lay on the ground. It bellowed defiantly, not wanting to admit defeat. It turned around to glare at its enemies.

It was just in time for Mario to kick the Dark Star back as hard as he can. The wind whistled as Scuro rocketed towards his target in all his dark glory. The ancient relic gave a loud roar of his own, assured that victory was theirs. The black tree screeched with a wide eye as the artifact came hurtling towards its face.

A loud snap echoed throughout the forest as the Dark Star bursted through the tree's head. Splinters flew everywhere as the tree lost its top. With a prolonged groan, the tree began to fall. A loud crash soon followed when the tree finally hit the ground, dead.

 **Yeah, it's not the best way to end this chapter... Sorry! Chapter 12 is going to be a fast one, so expect it within two days or so! I can't make promises, though. So if it's late, it's not entirely my fault for keeping you waiting. I just said to expect it, not that it would actually be ready at the time.**

 **Anyway, the Macabre Trees aren't really smart, are they? More things will be explained in the next chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	12. Saltwater Phil

**Author's Notes: Here's chapter 12! I'm sorry that I'll have to move the details about the Macabres to the next chapter. But don't you worry! This one wouldn't disappoint. This has some really big character development with Scuro, so expect some fluffy stuff.**

 **Honestly, I think it's kinda rushed. But maybe that's just in my head...**

 **Please READ and REVIEW!**

Chapter 12

"Saltwater Phil"

The white beach sand scrunched under the brothers' feet as Mario and Luigi made their way through Plack Beach. Starlow and Scuro floated obediently alongside them in silence. Occasionally, they would hike when they come across a wall of rocks that resembled teeth with cavity and plaque.

Again, there weren't any monsters around. According to Scuro, they might have sensed the dark power on him and hid themselves.

The sky turned orange as the sun began to set. What remained of the sunlight filtered through the trees of Dimble Wood just beside the beach. The warm glow could make anyone feel comfortable. The cool coastal breeze and rhythmic splash of the waves made it even more appealing. The group even caught Scuro make a satisfied sigh.

But it would be dark soon, and they needed to hurry up. More monsters would appear at night.

To the group, nocturnal monsters were worse. Dark power didn't scare them, but instead, helped them in the form of camouflage. The group could easily be ambushed and caught off guard when they can't see. At least they already found the boat, which was anchored just along the shore. It was a blue fishing vessel, as the princess had said to expect.

It had been a little while since they encountered those undead trees. Some time passed since they had a fight other than with Bowser. It was challenging fighting multiple giants like that. But at least they won the battle with Scuro smashing through the lead tree.

After the fight, the Dark Star had been noticeably quiet...

The boat was now before them as the captain leaned on the railing and waved. "Took ya long enough." Scuro, who looked up expectantly, eyed the captain and took in his appearance.

He was a relatively old Toad. He wore a navy blue and white, mushroom-like hat, a white captain's jacket, a blue undershirt, a brown leather belt, dark blue pants, and brown shoes. He had a bushy and grey mustache that would occasionally tickle the man's nose, causing him to wrinkle his face. His bushy eyebrows were contracted into a light frown that creased his forehead. His green, aging eyes scanned them, especially the Dark Star, with a hidden wisdom.

"Um, sir? Are you our captain? Princess Peach said we would expect you." Starlow asked politely.

"Aye! The one and only! But please call me Saltwater Phil." The man proudly introduced himself.

"Saltwater Phil... Is that your real name?" Luigi asked with a confused frown.

"Hohoho! Of course not, laddie! But mind you, I prefer the nickname." The man then invited them towards his boat. "C'mon! Ye can't keep this girl waitin', now do we?"

...

The boat rocked softly as it propelled through the waves. Saltwater Phil was on the cockpit, steering the boat lazily. The waters here weren't dangerous and didn't need much attention, leaving the captain to do nothing but stare out into the sea before him. It became boring after a few moments, so he decided to observe his passengers.

The Mario brothers were talking at the prow. He already knew about them; everyone knew them. They were very famous for saving the princess countless times and on most occasions also save the whole world. He held a very high respect for them, not only because they were heroes, but also because they knew how to look out for each other.

He saw the star sprite floating alongside the two brothers, joining in their conversation. He knew she was some guide figure to the group. To him, the star sprite was also the cheer of the group, keeping in mind how much she talks and brings up conversations.

Meanwhile, he saw the weird, black and purple fireball that loosely resembled the star sprite staring at them blankly. He was floating some meters away from the group, just beside the boat's railings. Phil had no idea who the strange being was or what his role was in the group. But apparently, he knew he was some loner that hid in the shadows and only revealed himself when he was called upon.

The captain didn't want the weird being to be left out, so he decided to have a little talk with him.

He didn't need to steer the ship, anyway. The waves were too soft that the boat wouldn't veer off coarse. He also managed to install an autopilot feature into the cockpit. It wasn't very reliable, but it'll have to do. He didn't remember where it came from, but he could've sworn he salvaged it from a crashed ship... All in all, there was nothing to worry about.

He set the boat to autopilot and typed in the coordinates on the control panel. After that, he slid out of his cockpit and went to greet the strange being. He was eager to know who the strange being really was, but something in the back of his mind nagged him to be careful. The being looked very malignant, but he seemed to get along fine with the group... at least, that's what he thought. Phil didn't think he had anything to worry about, but it wouldn't hurt to be extra cautious.

...(Scuro's POV)...

I watch the trio before me chatting casually with each other. It didn't seem very important, since they were laughing and grinning as they talked. They would occasionally glance at me as if I would suddenly disappear. I ignored the looks they gave me, already getting used to the askance they always showed towards me. They already seem to forget the battle from earlier... Were they celebrating? I don't see why not, but it just seems so soon to rejoice.

Back at the forest, I was eager to finally fight and destroy something. When I battle, I more than usually do not think straight. I had concluded that it was out of lust for destruction that I go berserk every time I recognize the opportunity to do such. The adrenaline also affects me in the same way.

During the battle, both factors acted on me, making me forget that I do not have the dark power anymore. I have scolded myself fiercely for that and I even used that rage to attack the remaining trees.

And during that battle, I and those three... we actually **worked** together. It does not seem very difficult to do, but there were many reasons that oppose it. We are enemies, and the only reason I trust them was because I held respect for their capabilities to get things done for me. I know they don't trust me. They have engraved it on my mind for me to always remember.

But we have the same reasons...the same mission. The same mission to restore balance and keep the world fair. Although my main goal is to regain the dark power through the Shade Crystal, I couldn't ignore the fact that I might also save the world... be a hero. Things may not have appeared to be serious yet, but I know this would escalate soon. And soon may even be tomorrow...

Somehow, thinking of myself as patriotic was... pathetic. I'm comparing myself to these weak plumbers and star sprite. I'm comparing myself to people that... were capable of defeating me. I huff in defeat.

Who am I to say these plumbers were weak? They were very worthy of my respect. I can also say the same for the star sprite. They have showed great power and sheer determination during our battle years ago. Even now, they still had that powerful fire. I admire power, and the trio possessed plenty of it.

Recalling out our teamwork from earlier today, I can't help but mentally smile. We did something that we deemed impossible. We cooperated with each other without any form of resistance or hesitation... We have proven ourselves to be capable of adapting to situations.

We worked better as a team, and I can't help but want that team to stay.

"Hey, laddie. What's your name? I didn't get to know ye much." I hear a rough and Scottish-accented voice behind me.

I turn around and was greeted by the captain of the boat. He gave me a sincere smile that I wouldn't have thought someone would give to me. Judging from his question, he didn't recognize me or probably never heard of the legend of the Dark Star.

I was torn between letting him know that I'm really the Dark Star from a legend that depicted mass destruction, or hide the secret from him. I didn't want to risk the secrecy... I understood the reason behind keeping things hidden. The group didn't want to let anyone know about me. So did I.

"Scuro." I simply state my name and observe the captain. I watched his every move, curious as to what his reaction was in interacting with me. He fiddled with his jacket, letting his fingers tangle the fabric... He was nervous. But surprisingly, he kept himself look calm and collected.

"Oh, that yer name? Anythin' else ye mind to tell ol' Saltwater Phil?"

"Sorry, captain, but I do not wish to tell you more. I do not feel very comfortable in discussing this matter." I try to sound as polite as I can.

"I understand, lad. But may I ask ye somethin'?" A hint of concern flashed across the old man's eyes. I was vaguely reminded of the princess by this, but I chose to tolerate this man. I hold in my irritation as best as I can, not wanting to make a scene. I nod at him, allowing him to continue.

"Why aren't ye' hangin' out with yer friends? You're a pretty lonely lad, and I don't want anyone on my boat to feel down."

My throat tightened at the mention of 'friends'. Those plumbers and star sprite weren't my friends... Although I want to try to consider them other than an enemy, a friend is something that comes last on that list.

"They are not my friends. We are simply on a mission that deems an alliance between us a necessity."

"So... Yer not exactly chums. So this be a business matter, right?"

"Yes. But to put it bluntly, we are enemies with the same goal."

"I see, lad. But ye don't seem to think differently of them now that ye put yer differences aside, don't ye?"

I didn't want to open up to him and I didn't plan to. He was a stranger and I knew better than to explain to someone I don't completely know what I feel. Some part of me says that he could be trusted and could even help fix the problem. Although, it seems odd... to actually think that someone's is concerned for my own internal turmoil... I guess it wouldn't hurt to explain a few things...

"I... I begin to doubt my reasons for opposing them, admittedly. They are very... respectable, I suppose." I heaved a sigh. "I don't see any true reason for killing them, anymore... Earlier... We encountered some enemies... and we actually, for once, cooperated. Without any complaints or hesitance... we defeated them... I admit, our teamwork proved efficient, and I want to exercise that interaction..."

The man stared at me with that concern of his. For once, it wasn't irritating. This concern was mixed with understanding, and that made us be on the same page. He nodded before asking again. "Wouldn't ye like to give it a shot, lad? Would ye like 'em to be yer friends?"

"I never had friends... nor would I want to... Need I remind you that we are enemies, captain. We fought fiercely years back without any hesitance to kill each other. Our differences have been solved lately, but I know it would only be temporary... The only reason I have not disposed of them was because we still have... business to finish."

The man gave me a disappointed shake of his head. "No, laddie. Ye can't keep on actin' like that. Everyone needs company in this world, and it isn't supposed to be just out of necessity. We all need someone to lean on during hard times, Scuro. Ye can't carry everything on yer shoulders all by yourself... Listen, lad. I don't know if your unsteady relationship-" he pointed to the trio. "-would even hold up for long. But I do know that there's an opportunity to build something out of that."

I look into the green eyes of the old man. They were the same shade as the leaves of the oldest trees. They were old and they experienced a lot during the course of their life. The same applies to the old man's eyes, which held many experiences. Although I am older by a few millennia, I have very little experiences. No one learns a lot when they simply sleep underground.

The man held a great wisdom, and it would be hard to somehow disagree with the man's words.

"I admit that I may not be the wisest, but I know a good and simple advice. Past is past. Everything between ye and them should be left behind where it should. It worked for me every time! What I'm saying is that ye should learn to start anew, laddie."

"But... the past is what makes the future... Everything that happened in the past would still affect everything." I question him.

"Yes, it is. But that's the purpose of the present, lad. The present is neither past nor future and is somewhere in between the two. It is where your decisions are made based on the experiences of the past. The future, meanwhile, is not definite. It has many paths and the path that you choose depends what you decide during the present. I know it's hard to actually understand all this, but to keep it simple, just do the right thing."

"And... You imply that the right thing is to... befriend them?"

"It's for the best. Trust me." He gave me a warm and genuine smile.

He placed a reassuring hand on me. Normally, I would've sprung at him for daring to touch me, but somehow, his words soothed me... I didn't hate this man nor do I dislike him. He is good to me, and I will tolerate him as best as I can. He glanced at something behind me before he chuckled. "Well, perfect timing! It's about time ye give this a shot. Remember what I said, lad."

He gave me a pat before returning back to his post. I wonder what he meant by perfect timing... Was there something that would happen?

I turned around and was greeted by the red plumber.

"Hey, Scuro! I guess I didn't get to thank you back there... So, um... Thank you. You saved our butts when that tree tried to attack us and we even teamed up pretty good! Well, I, uh... yeah. Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck in a show of uneasiness.

I was beginning to feel uneasy, too. Apparently, captain wanted me to befriend them... I still didn't want to try it. But it wouldn't hurt to interact once in a while with the plumbers or the star sprite without hostility, right?

"You are... welcome." I forced the words out.

"Um... Are you okay? You seem pretty left out..."

I huffed in a reluctant agreement.

It felt odd trying to act friendly around the red plumber. He was an enemy that once killed me. But like the captain said... It was years ago. I should put that behind me now, because the past should stay in the past. I respected the captain's words greatly, and I wouldn't want to dishonor such wisdom with arrogance and stubbornness.

"Hey, why don't you join us?" A smile plastered across his face. It looked very genuine... Is he trying to accept me? Is he actually willing to give this "friendship" a try?

I glanced behind the red plumber and I see the star sprite and green plumber watching me attentively. It wasn't hostile. They looked uneasy, but they also seem to be willing to actually invite me into their little bubble... If that's what I think they wanted.

"Well, C'mon!" The red plumber invited me, and gestured for me to follow him. I reluctantly complied.

The green plumber gave me a shy wave, as if we've never met before. The star sprite only smiled at me. Though it seemed forced, it still had that sense of trying to invite. I snort back softly, unsure what to say or do. This wasn't like any of our formal discussions where we would debate and discuss serious matters. This was supposed to be light-hearted. Neither of us didn't have the cheer to start a conversation, and this threatened to end up becoming an awkward situation.

What seemed like hours waiting for someone to speak up, was actually just a few seconds of awkward silence. Thank the star sprite for breaking the ice, she finally began to talk. "Well, it's getting kinda silent around here. I could've sworn there would be crickets chirping in the background."

"There aren't any crickets out at sea, star sprite." I point out to her.

"It's just a manner of speech, Scuro." She gave me a flat look.

Mario chuckled. "Well, you can't really blame him! He just hadn't caught up yet with the modern world."

"Modern... World?" I repeat.

"Yeah. I mean, it's been a long time since you've been born or something. Wait, is it made or born? Because since your an ancient artifact I'm starting to think you're created." Mario mumbled and rubbed his chin in thought at the pointless question.

"I don't see how that is supposed to bother you, plumber."

"You really need to stop calling us like that, Scuro." The star sprite told me.

"Call you what, star sprite?" I ask her.

Instead, the green one answered my question. "Well, you always keep calling us "plumber", "green one", "star sprite", and so on. We've got names too, Scuro!" His voiced was raised, but it wasn't out of exasperation. He smiled too, just to prove that point.

The red plumber continued. "Why don't you call us by our names? You have a name and we address you by that. It's just fair that you do the same with us!"

"What... are your names?"

"Well, I'm Mario." The red plu- I mean, Mario pointed to himself. He pointed to the green one next. "That's Luigi." Lastly, he pointed to the star sprite. "And that's Starlow."

I nodded, and to confirm this, I called out their names. "Mario..." Mario nodded with a smile. "Luigi..." Luigi beamed at me. "and Starlow..." Starlow smiled, this time less forced.

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow resumed talking to each other. I look up at the cockpit, expecting the old captain to be watching. Indeed, he was, and he had an approving smile on his face. The twinkle in his eyes showed how much he was proud of my willingness. He gestured for me to go on with a wave of his hand. I nodded and smiled up at him genuinely.

I return my attention to the trio before me. They were laughing again and chatting light-heartedly. They smiled not only at themselves, but they also gave their attention towards me. They invited me into their company and now they had me as a member of their team, albeit temporarily.

I am a dangerous being that possessed the power to plunge the world into the darkness. Or at least, I had been. But I am still dangerous and untrusted. Yet the trio was willing to accept me, and try to let me fit in. It felt weird having to be this close to them with such friendly terms... Yet it also felt natural.

I can't help but wish that we shouldn't have been enemies. I didn't lie about never having a friend, and it somehow disturbed me. I am supposedly a social creature, and it isn't healthy for me to be isolated for so long.

I am willing to build such an interaction between us, and I would not abandon that promise. I am not supposed to carry everything on my shoulders. Captain taught me that in his brief moment of wisdom, and I am thankful that he showed me that.

What I do now affects me in the future. I lost in the past because I was blinded by power and unable to foresee the consequences. Now that I have been given a second chance, I'm not afraid to step into new grounds.

Yes, we'd still not trust each other completely. But that time would still come. We aren't enemies anymore... And I'm not afraid to admit that I don't want to be just a being of destruction anymore.

I need to do what's right.

* * *

 **Pretty cheesy... But it was fun to write.**

 **Well, what do you guys think? And yeah.** **Phil is an OC I came up with just to fill in the role of the guy who would take the group to the next island** **. While I was writing this, I realized he should be given more character. Now I think he has potential, and I'm considering about giving him a bigger role in this story.**

 **And to clarify, Scuro is not friends with Mario, Luigi, and Starlow yet. He just doesn't want any hostile intentions towards them anymore.**

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews!**


	13. New Land

Chapter 13

"New Land"

The boat cruised through the sea as the stronger waves rocked it back and forth. It was slightly foggy and the sun still hasn't risen, casting a humid air. 5am was Phil's favorite hour, when the day hasn't started and most early birds just wake up. The world felt calm. This could give Phil all the calmness and serenity he wanted.

Phil was at the cockpit all night while the others slept on the bunk beds belowdeck. He had steered the ship towards the next destination, noting that the wavestronger. Last night, the damn autopilot malfunctioned because of a lose wire, causing Phil to captain the ship until morning. 'The autopilot was getting old, anyway' Phil dismissed. He made a mental note to get it fixed once he returned to the Mushroom kingdom.

Phil didn't sleep very often. It was a bad habit, admittedly, but to the captain, it meant that more things could get done. It was a skill he learned when working overtime or staying up all night tending to his boat. It was challenging at first, but now he mastered it. He could lose a night's sleep yet remain strong the whole day.

Phil sighed and smiled as he recalled last night's events.

He was proud of Scuro for his willingness to cooperate. He was proud that the strange being had the courage to attempt something that he thought was impossible. He was happy that Scuro is now building a role for himself in Mario, Luigi, and Starlow's team.

Last night, he could see the bond already growing.

The group had taught Scuro to acknowledge them by their names, to which the ancient relic complied. They chatted about what could be there on the next island and how many experiences they'd gain from it. Scuro of course, wasn't left out of their gathering. Although, he looked sarcastic and somewhat irritated by the trio's conversational topics, Scuro fit in quite well when he wanted.

Phil even discovered that the weird being held some form of innocence behind that mask of malignancy and darkness. Scuro was interested about the "modern world" as Mario put it, and the trio would tell him all about the advancements of the kingdom. The strange being would also occasionally stare at things he found interesting and ask the trio about them. Scuro even asked to touch Mario's mustache out of fascination, much to the dismay of the red plumber.

Phil was reminded of a little kid who would point at things he thought were fascinating. He didn't know if the strange being was a kid or not. Most likely not, because the captain felt that someone with a deep, gravelly, and echoing voice was hard to consider a kid. Scuro was a strange being that Phil had never met the likes of. 'Maybe he was just new to this kind of world', he dismissed.

For now, he watched Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro talking on the prow with interest. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he didn't want to intrude. They looked to be having a serious discussion. There were no giggles, laughter, or grins like last night... just serious faces with thoughtful expressions. He knew that they wouldn't want him to hear, anyway, so he chose to leave them.

He especially observed Scuro talking with the trio as they listened intently. Even though the air seemed serious between them, Phil couldn't help but smile. At least the strange being was fitting right in. Scuro now had a place in the trio's team. He didn't even know if the trio and Scuro where separate matters anymore.

He went back to steering the boat, deciding that the cool morning sea was more appealing to watch.

...(Scuro's POV)...

"So these trees... y'know the ones we fought at Dimble Wood. What exactly were they?" Starlow asked with a curious frown.

"Those trees were undoubtedly influenced by dark power..." I conclude. "They were deceased and withered when we came there... The demised lose their connections to the material world, leaving a hollow shell to remain as a reminder of its existence. This hollow shell, the body, is left like a vessel without its captain. The physical body never actually needs to be alive to move... Once another abstract entity enters an empty body, it would gain control, and be able to move about in the material world."

P

Mario rubbed his chin in thought. "So... To make things simple, you're saying those trees were possessed zombies?"

"Basically, yes. Those trees were dead, but their souls remained."

"Trees have souls?" Mario questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"Trees are alive. Everything alive has a soul. Plants do not necessarily need to be sentient in order to have a soul." I pointed out. "Now, without any more interruptions... Dark power chokes anyone of their life but drags souls back inside their respective bodies to rot alongside them and disappear forever." I explain.

"That's... disturbing." Starlow blinked.

I continue, ignoring the star sprite's statement. "Those trees were dead, yes? Those trees were left exposed to the effects of dark power. Sometimes, dark power is capable of reanimating the dead. But dark power does not have the capability to control the bodies on their own. That is where the souls come in.

"The souls are dragged back and returned to regain control of their dead bodies. But the dark power does not allow the souls to gain full control. The dark power influences their minds and does the rest.

"So basically, the dead that are influenced by dark power were forcefully brought back to life against their will. The souls, seeing no other choice, control only the movement. The dark power oversees their every move."

Mario rubbed his chin in thought. "So it's like a slave and a master, right? The slave is the soul and the master is the dark power. The slave makes the body move and the master tells them what to do..."

I nod. "It is comparable to that... And yes, the dark power is the mind, whilst the soul is the movement."

"But don't souls have a mind of their own? Can't they fight that?" Luigi asked.

"The souls have no other choice... Yes, they fight, but they always lose in the end."

Starlow had a thoughtful expression as she looked towards the sky. "So... What happens when we destroy the bodies?"

"The dark power retreats and disappears, while the souls are freed." I answer. Starlow, Mario, and Luigi had a look of relief as they took in what I said.

"But they aren't the last we've seen of them... I am confident that there are more of those macabres on the next island." I continue.

Mario and Starlow looked out at sea to wherever they thought the island was. It was as if they were expecting it now, which I suppose is not that far fetched. Meanwhile, Luigi had a thoughtful expression, clearly with something different on his mind.

"Macabres... that's a nice name." He stated as he rubbed his chin.

"This is not a game of names." I remind him flatly.

Luigi shrugged. "I think we're supposed to call them that. We can't just call them undead or zombies or whatever. I just think they're too overused. And besides, I think they're different than those kind of beings."

I can't help but agree. The terms 'zombie' and 'the undead' were overrated and used too much. And yes, the trees that we encountered, even though they were comparable, were indeed different than those two. They may be reanimated being's, but those trees were powered by the darkness and shadows. "Fine. We shall refer to them as 'Macabres' then."

Luigi gave me an approving grin. I heaved a sigh at his childishness. I instead look into the brighter side, seeing that at least we have a form of reference... 'Macabre' was easier to say than 'those trees we fought back at Dimble Wood'.

Just then, we saw the island at the distance, highlighted by the rising sun. It took up most of the horizon as we approached, making it far bigger than I expected. The mountains that lined its horizon were snowy and misty. Trees dominated most of the visible area and a line of them greeted the beach. The beach had yellow sands with black volcanic rocks. Coastal trees such as Palms and Coconuts dotted the beach, their leaves waving slightly in the morning sea breeze.

"Finally! We're here!" Starlow exclaimed.

...

"Well... 'Tis be as far as I go." Phil exclaimed with a sad smile.

It is currently 7am and we were now on the beach. We were bidding our farewells to the captain who brought us here. He has done well to aid us, bringing us here to this island without any complaint. I knew the captain would not be accompanying us on our mission, but I don't want him to leave. I shake my head, scolding myself not to stray from the mission ideal. Captain is needed elsewhere...

"Thanks, captain. We really appreciate your help." Starlow exchanged with her own smile.

"No sweat, lass. Now you kids take care! I do hope yer mission goes well." He said to all of us before looking towards me. He approached me and placed a hand on my hull. "Remember what I said, Scuro. The past needs to be left behind but never forget the experiences gained from it. Make good use of the present and be rewarded by a better future. Saltwater Phil knows a good person when he sees one, and I think you are good person, lad."

"I am not to be considered especially that way, captain..." I said softly.

"Then try to be, lad... Try. Now off I go." He patted me.

"Goodbye, captain." Captain gave me a smile and a nod before waving towards Mario, Luigi, and Starlow. The two brothers waved back, while Starlow nodded gratefully. Captain climbed up the ramp on to his boat and raised the anchors.

Minutes later, the boat was already speeding away. The vague form of the captain waved back at us and we exchanged them with farewell gestures of our own. We observed the boat until it disappeared on the horizon.

"Well, what now?" Luigi asked.

"The Shade Crystal is somewhere to the northeast, right? Then, that's the way to go!" Mario answered before feeling his pockets. "Uh... Does anyone have a compass?" He asked.

"I have one." Luigi answered as he pulled out a round device that had an arrow pointing to one direction. He handed it to Mario, who began to read it.

"Let's head... that way." He pointed towards the forest.

...

The forest eerily reminded me of the Macabre Trees... The trees here weren't dead, but they were tall and grotesque, as opposed to the straight and wide trees of Dimble Wood. The resemblance made me feel insecure, as if the trees would suddenly attack us with their twisted branches. Then, of course, we would beat them the same way we did those Macabre Trees.

Mario led the way as we delved deeper into the forest. The forest thickened and it began to dim. The shade wasn't all appealing... It felt malignant and cold. The leaves would rustle occasionally as a stray wind would wander into the forest. Although the breeze was cool and refreshing, it made haunting howls as it whistled and whispered through the trees.

The forest here was... creepy.

Even though the haunting environment was enough for me to feel unnerved, I didn't feel fear. I snort at the fruitless attempt of the forest to scare me. It was getting uninteresting by the moment...

I glanced around at the others for their reactions. Starlow was right behind Mario. She would glance around at the trees and up the branches, as if she was expecting something to jump out of hiding. Luigi was behind me hugging his arms and glancing around worriedly. He was scared, undoubtedly, but he caught me looking at him and he straightened up. Mario was up front, leading us. He was engrossed on where he was going more than the forest's haunting aura. He would occasionally pause, pull the round device from his pocket, glance at it, then resume his walk.

Truthfully, I was itching for a fight. It was getting boring passing through this uneventful forest. Yes, it looked disturbing and creepy, but that was about the only interest here. I'd rather encounter more enemies than bore myself out.

Things became more interesting when Mario stopped abruptly.

"Mama Mia..." Mario exclaimed as he stared with wide eyes at something before him. Starlow had the same expression when she followed Mario's gaze. Something bumped into me, and I twirled around out of reflex. When I saw that it was only Luigi, I growled in warning before facing Mario, Starlow, and whatever they were staring at.

Then I found it. It was hard to notice since it blended well with the trees. Black splinters lay scattered around the forest floor. The surrounding trees had huge claw marks and deep gashes, and I knew that a fight had happened here. And to emphasize the aftermath of a battle, a dead Macabre Tree lay lifeless before us.

The Macabre was black, indicating that this was once the leader of its own group of trees. It's appearance resembled the ones back at Dimble Wood, but it looked more comparable to the trees in this forest. The tree lacked a big portion of its head, one of its eyes, and an arm. A crack went from one of its dimmed eyes, towards its mouth, and to the base of its roots. All in all, this tree didn't have the best experience.

"What... happened to it?" Luigi asked to no one in particular. I look beside me, and find him mouth agape and wide eyed.

"Killed... preferably by something more aggressive and more powerful than a Macabre." I concluded as I eye the same claw marks from the surrounding trees on the dead Macabre.

"Wait... so there's s-something else other than Macabres on t-this island?" Luigi asked me nervously.

"The chances of encountering a reputed predatory creature on a new island is more likely than encountering a Macabre." I pointed out.

Mario asked without removing his gaze from the fallen Macabre. "Well, what do you think killed it? This island I don't know much of, and I also don't know the creatures and monsters here... This is basically a new land."

"Maybe it's better if we ignore it..." Starlow suggested. We all agreed on it and proceeded to find a way around the demised tree.

But before we could even take another step, a loud screech echoed throughout the forest. Birds that rested on the grotesque branches flew overhead, not wanting to stay anywhere near the source of the sound. A low rumble behind us made us turn around to face it... We were met by electric blue eyes that seemed bioluminescent in the shade of trees. It's body was left hidden in the shadows, but I could see its silhouette. It roared at us, seemingly accusing us of trespassing into its territory.

Finally! A fight with something that is not a vegetable! I roar back at it, daring it to face the Dark Star. It glared incredulously at me with its lightning blue eyes. It lumbered closer towards us, revealing the full monster.

It roared again before charging at us.

* * *

 **Cliffhangers... Why do I like using them sometimes?**

 **Anyway, starting from this chapter, the story would not revolve around what happened in Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team. I never played Dream Team and I don't want to mess up by writing something that doesn't follow the canon. So to make myself feel safe, I'll be putting in a few new monsters and new lands. Is that okay with you guys?**


	14. Territorial

**Authors Notes: Yep. Another self-made monster... Don't worry about the new monsters, you'll get used to them. I'll be recycling them from time to time so you won't get frustrated with too much characters.**

 **This chapter would feature an "Alphazard". Just to avoid confusion, the name won't be used as a form of acknowledgement yet, but it would in the next chapter. And this Alphazard is a female. For Scuro's POV (except the last), she is an "it" because Scuro doesn't know that she is a female. She'll have quite a role in the story, so expect her in later chapters!**

 **And by the way, today's my birthday! It's celebration-worthy for me now that I have more than 1000 views! So thank you! And a little fun fact: I uploaded chapter 14 as I turn 14.**

 **Please read and review!**

Chapter 14

"Territorial"

...(Scuro's POV)...

Things were getting duller by the minute. I, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow have been traveling the forest for a while and it was typically uneventful. As disturbing the forest looked like, nothing doesn't seem very active for now...

Then encountering a dead Macabre Tree and its possible killer made the day rather interesting. I didn't know if it was supposed to be good or bad. Good, because at least I can have a break from this boredom. Bad, because we might as well fight and our progress in our mission would slow.

Right now, the monster's electric blue eyes were eyeing us critically. The rest of the whole creature was left hidden in the shadows and shrubbery. I roared at the monster, daring it to face me and reveal itself.

It complied and the monster began to emerge from the shadows of the trees. Its spiny head came first, revealing a mouth ridged with triangular teeth, two small horns above its eyes, and a bristled neck. The body, adorned with small spines on its back, came next. Four squatted legs moved coordinately with its swaying body. Its long tail was left hidden in the shadows, but it's silhouette indicated that it was long but not stubby. The monster was green with darker green stripes and a yellowish underbelly.

Then it reared up, it's forelimbs pushing from underneath it, and roared to the skies. At the same time, the monster's forest-themed colors melted into an intimidating red. Its mouth snapped shut as its roar died down into a growl. It resumed glaring at us, it's teeth bared to emphasize its point.

It was not happy.

It charged and lunged at us, it's jaw wide open. Mario and Luigi jumped away while I and Starlow simply flew away from the attack.

"What did we do now?" Mario asked, still lying on the forest ground. The monster swung its long tail at him. Mario regained his composure and jumped over the incoming appendage.

"I think we trespassed into its territory!" Starlow answered as she picked Luigi up from an incoming backhand.

"How could we even know where its territory is?" Luigi asked as he still held on to Starlow.

"No matter! I suggest focusing on the current threat", I said as I dived and attempted to tackle the monster's head. The monster ducked and avoided me, making me connect to the ground instead. I pull myself off the ground and return to the air.

Mario was circling the monster trying to find an opportunity to strike. He would jump over or duck under the long tail once it comes swinging by. Luigi was on the ground now, jumping away from the claws and hands. Starlow flew above the monster, finding for any help she can offer. I dive again for another aerial attack. Again, the monster simply ducked timely.

It then swung around suddenly, catching Mario, Luigi, and me off guard. Its tail hit some stray trees and Mario square in the chest, earning an "oof" from the red plumber. Luigi was sent into the air as he was snagged by one of its claws and thrown away. A backhand from the monster's other hand sent me colliding into a tree behind me.

This monster has experience, undoubtedly. It moved timely and precisely with the grace of a true alpha. There are always leaders for every specified group and area, be it a president, a princess, or an alpha. This part of the island supposedly has a leader, and it makes me wonder if this monster is indeed the alpha of this forest.

My thoughts were cut short when the monster gave a loud screech. It turned its electric blue gaze towards me, eyeing me with uncertainty. What was wrong that made this creature unsure of me? Then I eye the dead Macabre Tree, just beside our battleground. This monster is most likely the killer of that Macabre. It isn't far fetched that it could have also killed off a good number of Macabres in this forest if there were. Macabres are driven by dark power and so was I. Does this monster recognize me as one of its preys by sensing the same dark aura on the trees? Most likely so...

It lunged at me, jaws wide open. I float away, grazing the monster's red and scaly spines by mere inches. It hissed when it instead collided with a tree. It turned around and tried to snap at me. I float farther away out of its reach. It snarled, frustrated that its "prey" was not very cooperative.

Luigi jumped and held on to the monster's tail. This caught the monster's attention and it began to snap its jaws at the plumber. It swung its tail around wildly in an attempt to shake him off its appendage. I took the distraction as an advantage and I dive to execute another aerial tackle.

I hit the side of its face, snapping its head to the side. It screeched incredulously at the painful blow and it returned its attention toward me. I screeched back in a daring call. It growled, a determined glare piercing me. I roar, trying to get something out of the monster. It reared up and roared back, its scales flashing an even more harsher red than before.

...(3rd POV)...

The monster was now very pissed. The furious colors of her scales alone indicated the intense fury she had for being challenged so recklessly. The large reptile didn't exactly want to kill the humans and star sprite. She wanted to have the Dark Star away from her territory. She knew that the ancient relic had dark power similar to those annoying trees. She was getting tired of the undead trees bothering her and upsetting her turf. Those trees, the dark power, the ancient relic; to her they felt unnatural. She didn't want them in her home.

She wanted to drive Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and hopefully, Scuro away by roaring, intimidating, and even attacking in an attempt to scare them off, but instead they misunderstood it as a challenge. Especially the Dark Star, who even took it as far as roaring daringly at her face. She grew angrier at being so disrespected. She was an alpha, the ruler of this forest; it would not go uncorrected.

If she can't drive them away, then she'll just have to kill them off. She lunged at the Dark Star, getting very frustrated at the unwillingness of the group to cooperate.

Scuro simply sprung to the side, just as the large and powerful jaws snapped shut to where he was mere milliseconds ago. The monster used one of her hands in an attempt to claw the ancient relic out of balance, but Scuro just floated out of its reach.

Mario jumped and stomped on the monster's head while she was distracted. This forced the large reptilian head down to the ground with a loud thud and a surprised screech. The creature regained her composure and reared her head up forcefully, catapulting Mario into the air. Mario took advantage of this. He somersaulted in midair before forcing himself down on the monster's reared head. Oh, how stupid Mario felt when the monster simply opened its mouth and sprung the trap. He was speeding into the gaping jaws of the creature which was now getting closer very fast. "Oh shit! Shitshitshitshtishit!" He cursed as he fell to his doom.

Much to his relief Starlow let him grab ahold of her foot as she raced by. They hovered just above the creatures maw as it snapped shut. Mario had to pull the rest of his body up to not get snapped and bitten at. The maw opened wide again, but this time, a roar of pain came out of the gaping jaws. Luigi had stomped on her tail, pinning the appendage over a seemingly pointy and jagged area of the forest floor filled with thorns and pebbles. The monster glanced at her tail and the green plumber on it briefly before snarling and flicking her tail sidewards, causing Luigi to lose his grip on the appendage.

During her brief moment of distraction, she had failed to notice Scuro rocketing towards her. The reptilian monster stumbled when the ancient relic hit her hard on the shoulder. She yelped in surprise before shaking herself and regaining her composure.

The monster felt humiliated that she was being bested by two humans, a star sprite, and this dark abomination. She was the alpha of this forest! She will not be bested by these puny weirdos. Just then, she felt another dark presence...

...(Scuro's POV)...

We clearly had the upper hand in combat. I could see that the monster was getting frustrated. Good. It would become reckless and less calculating. We can catch it off guard more easily.

We were interrupted when a deep bellow sounded. It didn't seem like it came from the monster before me, because it paused and its eyes flitted expectantly. We snapped our gazes to wherever the source of the sound was. The monster refocused its glare to where we were facing.

There, stomping through the shrubbery, was a lone white Macabre Tree. It screeched and out came more white Macabres. There were about only 4 of them, much to our relief. Although they were threatening, they were relatively easy to defeat.

We momentarily forgot about the reptilian monster until it gave a loud roar of its own. It surged towards the Macabres without hesitation, clearly more interested in killing the undead trees. It seemingly ignored and forgot us now that it began to wrestle with the first Macabre. The other Macabres attempted to pull the giant reptile off their companion, only to get whacked by the long tail. The wrestled Macabre rolled over, turning the giant reptile upside down and under it. The reptilian monster screeched before attempting to snap at the Macabre tree that was now over it.

"Well, now what?!" Mario shouted over the loud screeches, roars, the snapping of branches, and the thunderous stomps of the clashing monsters.

A macabre was thrown and sailed in our direction, thudding as it hit and slid on the forest floor. Splinters, dried leaves, and dirt flew everywhere. "I think now is a good time to run!" Luigi suggested.

I didn't want to leave this fight. I never leave a fight without making a kill. Just as I was about to launch myself back into the battle, Starlow stopped me. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I need to finish this fight..." I state rather stubbornly.

"And what would you get from that?! We need to leave now that they are occupied!" Starlow began to frown in frustration.

"Then I shall end them, permanently! That way, they shall not bother us for any longer."

"That's it?! Scuro, remember the mission! We're supposed to retrieve the Shade Crystal, not go on a blood-lusted killing spree! And besides, this only delays our true goal! We can just ignore it and get away from this mess!" She tired to reason with me.

I huffed. "Fine. We shall leave them be."

...(3rd POV)...

Even in the middle of fighting several undead trees, the giant reptile saw Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro leave. For some reason, she felt somewhat relieved that they were away from this battle. She knew they were innocent, even thought they attacked her. They just didn't understand her; it wasn't their fault. They didn't deserve death... yet.

She thought differently for the dark being with them, though. He didn't look innocent at all. He looked like something that would come out a devil's womb. But the reptile saw that he seemed to accompany the star sprite and humans without hostility...

As she tilted her head to eye the fleeing group, a wooden arm slashed at her face, lightly scarring it. She roared in outrage before pushing the Macabre off using her hind legs. The macabre stumbled away, giving the large reptile time to recover.

She sensed another Macabre behind her, and she swung around. Her tail caught the tree by its face which caved in. A pained growl came from the tree as it clutched its damaged face. She lunged at it and bit down on where its neck was supposedly. She ripped it off using her jaws and the tree went still.

A tree grabbed the giant lizard by the neck before tossing her to the ground. The tree bellowed before pounding the reptile's back with both of its thorny arms. She counterattacked, springing to the side before clamping her jaws hard on the tree's arm. She proceeded to tear it off. The tree's howl was cut short when the reptilian tail hit its back, sending the tree toppling over and breaking into splinters.

A lone tree remained before her. It glared at her with its blank and unnerving eyes. It bellowed in challenge, clearly not understanding the severity of its situation. It was all alone, without any of its brethren to shield from her rage. The giant lizard lunged at the tree. She bit, slashed, ripped, and tore down the Macabre mercilessly until it was nothing more than a hollow piece of log and splinters.

...(Scuro's POV)...

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and I were speeding as far away as we can from the battle scene. The roars, screeches, hisses, and battle sounds had died down, and we suspected that the fight had ended. We had little time left before whichever the winner was would come for us and hunt us down.

Mario and Luigi ran through the forest floor, jumping over the occasional uprooted trees and mossy boulders. Starlow and I weaved through the branches and tried not to smack themselves on a fallen log or a wall of boulders. Sometimes, I would allow myself to tackle a fallen tree, breaking it into splinters. I only ceased it when the brothers, who would always get hit by the splinters, complained.

"I think... we're far enough now..." Luigi stated as he held his knees, out of breath. He collapsed and sat down on the forest floor with a groan.

"We need to... rest for... a little while..." Mario leaned on a tree for support, also out of breath. We complied to his suggestion and we all rested up. Starlow sat down on a large rock adjacent to Mario's tree. I eased myself on a tree stump. It didn't hurt even though there were sharp pieces sticking out of the wood. I had a hard hull that resembled a rock for a shell... I was not speaking figuratively.

"Was... that its killer?" Luigi asked, still panting but recovering.

"Most likely. You saw how it dealt with those Macabres, right?" Starlow answered. She and I were not out of breath. Floating, or for the previous matter, flying away was not very exerting.

"I also suspect that it is this forest's leader and alpha predator." I state my opinion on the reptilian monster.

"Alpha... You mean, we just fought the leader of this forest?" Mario asked me, brows furrowed. I nodded to which he replied with a shrug.

A loud screech echoed throughout the forest. It sounded like the giant reptile. It most probably is the winner of the fight; we're going to have to encounter it again somehow... "We need to leave." I state, also noting that the screech was only a mere few kilometers away.

They nodded and we all resumed our journey.

As we walked, Luigi, with another childish antic, suggested something to us. "We have to name that giant lizard, you know. We could, like, catalogue and name the unknown monsters here by ourselves!"

Admittedly, he was right, but for a different reason. We cannot confuse ourselves with simply referring to the creatures we encounter as "giant lizard" or "dead tree". There are many other creatures here that may also have the same attributes. We would be confused if there was no specific acknowledgement to a specified monster.

"Well... I don't see why not." Starlow looked down in thought. "What do we name her?"

"Her?" I asked the star sprite quizzically.

"Yes. Her... I just think she's a her because of, I dunno. I'm just reminded of a queen when I see her. And besides, her colors are somewhat... feminine." Starlow explained herself while she looked up.

I had to agree with her. The lizard did have a somewhat feminine aura. Even though it- I mean, she had dark forest-themed colors, they were softly colored and beautiful. The grace in which she moved, thinking deeper into it, also reminded me of a queen.

"What do we name her then?" Mario asked as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Luigi answered with a goofy smile. "Geckozilla!" We all gave him flat expressions, but he still retained that goofy smile of his.

"How about Queen?" Starlow suggested. I shook my head. "It seems too commonly used, Starlow. I advice that we use a fitting yet unique name."

"I know! How about we name her after a queen?" Luigi snapped his fingers as he said so, comfident of his suggestion. It's... actually not a bad idea. "Oh! And we also need it to be related to lizards and stuff."

"Elizabeth." I suggested. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow looked at me expectantly. "We can call her Elizabeth. Elizabeth is a queen." I repeat what I meant like they were 2nd Grade toddlers.

They ignored it, probably getting used to my somewhat sarcastic or rhetorical speech patterns. Mario rubbed his chin in thought as he studied my name suggestion. "That's a pretty cool name actually..." He snorted humorously. "And if you shorten Elizabeth you can get "Liza" or "Lisa". Both of them sound like a pun of 'lizard'."

"Hey, you're right! Let's just call her Lisa! It's not supposed to be too close to 'lizard'. People might think that we're cheap for not being so creative." Luigi elbowed his older brother softly. They both chuckled.

"Hey! Don't forget about the royal aura!" Starlow jumped in. She thought for a while before adding. "And it's not supposed to be 'Queen' Lisa. It doesn't fit..."

"How about Lady Lisa?" I suggest again.

"Yeah! Lady Lisa... nice name for a lizard." Luigi agreed with a goofy grin.

Once we proclaimed that 'Lady Lisa' is the reptile's new name, the sky began to darken. We knew nighttime is now very near. We did not know this place, and we would get lost easily in the dark. We needed to find shelter soon.

...(3rd POV)...

Lady Lisa trudged towards her nest for the night. That pesky Macabre gave her three new scars on the face that went from the bottom of her jaw to just above her eye. She had torn the dead body again and again in fury until she was tired out. She didn't want to hunt down those humans and star sprite. Not even the Dark Star. What mattered to her was that they would leave her turf, and they won't cause any more trouble.

She parted her jaws to let out a shaky breath. She just wanted to rest for now. She wanted to curl up on her nest and snuggle up on her warm bed of leaves. It was an exciting thought, so she quickened her pace.

As she rested on her nest, she couldn't help but think about those "weird creatures" as she'd call them. They were very good in combat and their attacks are full of experience, even though they were careless most of the time. She admired them for their bravery for standing up to her.

She had different thoughts about Scuro. She didn't understand the ancient relic at all. He looked like a hell spawn, that's for sure. But Lisa could sense something more malignant within the ancient relic. It was obviously dark power, but it looked subtle on the ancient relic. Behind that thin layer of power though, there was something more powerful than just dark power. She feared that he would use it on her home.

But he looked controlled... Not in a way where he was like a dog, but like a powerful being with controlled limits. He could wipe out everything with his power, but something else made him choose not to do it...

Lady Lisa wanted to forgive that dark being for disrespecting her. They just didn't land on the same page; it always happens. But she can't help but be reminded of the power he held within himself. She wasn't afraid to be defeated by this power. She was afraid that her home, her kingdom, would be in the line of fire. She didn't want any of that.

She chose to forgive him, but she would be careful. She will follow those weird people tomorrow and see what they are doing. She would watch them carefully in the shade of trees. She hides in the shadows like a master ambush predator. She will reveal herself again once the time is right.

She huffed before finally settling down on her nest.

 **In case you're wondering, Lady Lisa is also one of my favorites in my group of self-made monsters. Originally, she was just a lumbering and mindless beast that wants to gobble everything up. But no, that's just too cliche.**

 **So anyway, thank you for reading! It's an awesome feel that you guys still keep on reading this fic. This story is a big project for me, and I hope it's worth it (of course it is!). Now tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	15. Have a Bite

Chapter 15

"Have A Bite"

...(Scuro's POV)...

 _Black rocks that resembled obsidian made up the ground. Tall spires of dark crystals, a hint of purple emanating from their bases, jutted out from the dark soil. Purple and magenta colored the skies, the clouds forming a large vortex in the middle of a ruins in the distance. The ruins was huge. And by huge, I meant as big as a modern city. A blackened castle, once grand and now split in half with most of its buildings crumbled, centered it all. The structures that surrounded it held the same traces of destruction where claw marks and cracks formed on their black walls._

 _"You have slept... I was with you... You have hidden... I found you... You have returned... So did I... You have contained me... for far too long... You have cast me... away as a simple story... You have failed in my name... far too many times... You will pay... All will pay..." A voice chanted from what seemed like everywhere._

 _I instantly recognized it as the voice from my dream. I spun around, trying to find the large beast, but it was nowhere to be found. A spire shifted and crumbled, and what looks like a tail retracted from it. I grew angry and frustrated at being played at. "I have enough of this game."_

 _"You have been bested... We have been bested... You have failed us... Now you must prevail... No more failures... No more pain... No more lost memories." It kept on chanting like I never said anything._

 _I roar. "Show yourself!" The loud sound echoed throughout the land, nothing to keep it from repeating over and over again. Then, the cold hit me like a sudden winter gale. I growled under my breath and shivered furiously._

 _"I AM ALWAYS HERE... I FOLLOW YOU WHEREVER... I AM EVERYWHERE..." The voice boomed behind me. I whirled around and I come face to face with the large, orange orb._

 _"YOU CAN ONLY KEEP ME AWAY FROM THIS WORLD FOR TOO LONG... YOU CANNOT STOP THE FORCE THAT SHALL LEAK INTO YOUR REALM AND CONSUME ALL... BUT YOU WILL NOT WITNESS IT... YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE LAST DAYS OF THIS WORLD..." It continued. Its large jaws shifted, showing the impression of talking._

 _"You expect me to fear this?!" The cold was suppressed all of a sudden by my anger. "Do you expect me to be bested by you? You are nothing compared to me! I am the Dark Star! Do you know what that means?!"_

 _"THE DARK STAR... A SHINING LIGHT DIMMING AS IT IS CONSUMED BY DARKNESS... BUT ALAS, YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN CONSUMED... THE DARK STAR... A RELIC CAST AWAY... A POWERFUL FORCE BESTED BY TWO PLUMBERS, A STAR SPRITE, AND AN EGOISTIC KOOPA KING... WE ARE INCOMPARABLE... I HAVE NOT BEEN BESTED BY SUCH MEEK FORCES... I CANNOT BE BESTED... NONE CAN EVER PUT ME DOWN..."_

 _I roar at its face. My fury threatening to burst my sanity. I will rip this fool apart! Even though it is bigger than me, I shall make him smaller by tearing him to pieces!_

 _It had an unreadable expression on its face. Just then, its jaws parted, and closed, parted then closed. A hiss that paused occasionally escaped the shifting maw. That was when I realized that it was laughing._

 _This pushed me over the edge and I tackle its eye in outrage. But when I opened my eyes, the monster was gone._

 _"THE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW ME AGAIN... THE WORLD NEEDS TO REMEMBER THE DARKNESS... THE WORLD MUST NEVER FORGET ITS MASTER..." It chanted from behind me._

 _I attempt to tackle it again, but something held me back. The biting cold hit me. It was stronger and I find myself unable to bear the discomfort. A pained roar escaped me. The giant beast laughed again._

 _"YOU ARE A FOOL... FAILURE IS ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE... YOU HAVE GONE TOO CLOSE INTO THE LIGHT... YOU MUST COME BACK TO THE DARKNESS'S EMBRACE... YOU MUST."_

 _"What... do you mean?!"_

 _"THE LIGHT SHINES UPON YOU... BUT DARKNESS NEEDS YOU BACK IN THE SHADOWS... YOU THREATEN TO BE PART OF LIGHT... YOU ARE BETTER WITHIN THE ABYSS..."_

 _"I... do not understand..."_

 _"YOU NEED NOT UNDERSTAND... YOU NEED NOT KNOW SUCH DETAILS FROM ME... IT MATTERS NOT ... FOR YOU ALREADY KNOW THE TRUTH... BUT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN..."_

 _Then it hit me. My lost memories during the past millennia. Everything that happened before being sealed away... I forgot. And this beast seems to know all this... "All this time... You were a part of this..." I whispered._

 _"LIGHT HAS BEEN IN RULE FOR TOO MANY MILLENNIA... IT IS MY DUTY TO DETHRONE IT FOR ITS INSURRECTION AGAINST MY REIGN... I MUST REAFFIRM MY PLACE."_

 _It lunged at me, and the dream ended._

I gasp awake, the memories of the dream fresh in my still sleepy mind. I shake the grogginess off before surveying where I was, reminding me of the current situation. As I shifted, I notice a warm and fuzzy object wrapped around my body. I was wrapped in a blanket, keeping me warm and comfortable. Who wrapped it around me I do not know nor did I care. It invited me back to sleep, but I shook it off before taking in more of the surroundings.

I am in a cave. A bonfire lit the walls and ceiling with a warm orange light. Sleeping around the fire were the two limp figures of Mario and Starlow, both snug in their own blankets. Luigi is not with them... where is he? I scan the dim cave, looking for the green plumber. My eyes landed on the cave's mouth, where I could see outside. It was dark outside, the crickets singing to emphasize that it was night. There, sitting on a rock just by the entrance, was Luigi.

I approach him, intending to ask him what he was doing outside during this unholy hour. I snort behind him, calling the attention of the plumber. He jumped in surprise before twirling around and facing me in a fighting stance. When he saw that it was just me, he calmed down and released his stance. "Oh... It's just you, Scuro..." He sat down on his rock again, resuming whatever he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Doing the night shift... I'm just keeping watch for the night." He fiddled with his fingers, nervous about something. I wasn't sure if it was because of my presence or because he was keeping watch over us in the dead of night in a forest that had Macabres and nocturnal monsters roaming about.

"You should go back to sleep, Scuro... You need it." Luigi recommended as he finally faced me.

"I do not need to sleep now that I am awake." I state stubbornly.

"But it's around, I don't know, 2 in the morning? You need sleep." He pointed his index finger at me. It wasn't an aggressive gesture, but more demanding. He insisted, even though I knew that deep down, he wanted company.

"To correct your statement, you need sleep." I countered. I noted how his eyes drooped after every few seconds, his rather fast blinking, and his stifled yawns.

"Fair point. But I'm just doing my job guarding you guys."

"...Do as you must..." I decided not to push the green plumber off his decision. If he needed to do his job then I shall not antagonize. I didn't lie when I said I could not return to sleep, so I thought it would be better to keep the plumber some company... Not like I had anything else to do, anyway.

"Are you sure you can't sleep?" Luigi looked at me questioningly, one of his eyebrows raised.

I nod. "I had enough sleep. And not only that reason, but because-" I paused, realizing that I was just about to tell him about my dream. I knew they can be trusted with knowing about it. It was necessary for the mission. But the way that creature talked to me... It felt personal. This was my own problem. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow didn't need to know about it.

My problems needed to be solved by myself only. There is no need to drag others into my problems. We had enough things to worry about, and it would be a burden for us if I added to that. It is not because I care about them. It is because it would slow the mission. It would hinder me from reuniting with the dark power. I didn't want to wait any longer, and adding to our problems would just slow us down.

"Because... what?" Luigi furrowed his brows.

"Nothing needed to worry of..." I shake my head. "It is simply because I do not feel comfortable enough to sleep." I lied to him, hoping that Luigi would simply dismiss it. Much to my relief, he believed it. "Well... okay..." He returned to observing the line of trees and shrubbery before us.

Minutes passed, and the night ticked by uneventfully. We were sitting by the entrance, now both of us keeping watch over our sleeping companions. Again, just like earlier today before Lady Lisa attacked us, I began to feel bored. I could see Luigi have the symptoms of boredom, too. In our attempt to entertain ourselves we began to name the new monsters we encountered so far.

"That lizard..." I began "...Lady Lisa-" Luigi snorted musingly. I shot him a glare warningly for interrupting what I was about to say. He only grinned at me sheepishly before gesturing for me to continue. "That lizard... what should we call the general species?"

Luigi rubbed his chin in thought. "Uh... We think the one we encountered was an alpha, right?" I nod. "And she's a lizard... How about we mix those two words?" He raised a finger victoriously as he advised himself.

I tilt my head in askance, wondering what was going on in the plumber's somewhat vivid mind. Luigi tapped his chin as he began to form the words. "How about we call them... Lizard... Alpha... Zard... Alzard... Alizard..." He muttered some names. He then lit up when a seemingly good thought came to him. "Let's call them Alphazards!"

I raised my metaphorical eyebrows at his suggestion. I was about to disagree with him when we were interrupted by a loud snap.

Luigi stood up from his rock. I float up and jolt into alertness as I scan the commotion. It sounded close... Something was nearing us... A nocturnal creature most likely. No matter. We could fight it without a problem.

I shake my head and snort. We were being paranoid. Perhaps we needed sleep after all... It was probably just a branch that snapped on its own weight, or a harmless nocturnal creature that stepped on a fallen twig. "Ignore it... Our paranoia has gotten the best of us."

Luigi calmed down as he pondered my words. He settled back down on his rock and I ceased floating. Luigi began to trace lines in the rocks, seemingly losing interest in our little naming session. I huffed, trying to clear my mind of paranoia and inviting in the calmness. I glare at the line of trees for breaking my tranquility. I snort at them, cursing at them in my own way.

I decided that it wasn't the trees' fault for breaking the calmness. I was practically blaming inanimate objects for doing things they were naturally supposed to do. I shake my head dismissively before attempting to strike up another conversation with green plumber.

I turn towards him and he noticed my gaze. He raised an eyebrow expectantly, then shrugged. I huff again.

The night was threatening to become another hour-long wait in the middle of the night. Yes, we're basically just waiting around and scoping the scene, but I meant differently. As patient as I was, boredom somehow gets the best of me. I hate it, and I don't want any day infested by it. Entertainment was a rather rare find in a cave surrounded by monsters. It didn't help that Luigi wasn't interested in talking anymore and instead resorted to scribbling imaginary lines on the rocky floor.

I considered going back to sleep. Even though sleep was just another uneventful thing, it was still something worth my time. I'd be able to rest and have this night pass by like it was just mere minutes. But I decided against it... I turn towards the line of trees... I could've sworn I saw a flicker of electric blue eyes just before it disappeared behind the bushes... I wasn't sure if it was just a trick of my eyes. But it was more preferable to be sure than sorry...

...(3rd POV)...

It was now around 6am and Mario and Starlow began to stir from their sleep. With a prolonged yawn and a long stretch, Mario got up and unwrapped his blanket and folded it into his pocket. Starlow, too, woke up with a soft yawn.

They immediately saw Scuro and Luigi by the entrance, supposedly keeping watch since last night. They were showered in the warm, yellow, morning glow coming from the cave's mouth, the rays coming from the break in the leaves filtering into the cave in a dazzling array of light. Mario and Starlow approached the Dark Star and green plumber, only to find them fast asleep.

They blinked in surprise, but they soon shrugged in dismissal. They thought better not to wake the two. Scuro and Luigi did spend most of the night watching over and guarding them. The least they could do was let them sleep in until it was time to go.

Mario pulled a red and white mushroom out of nowhere and began nibbling it. Starlow did the same with her baked biscuit. They ate in silence, not wanting to wake their two sleeping companions. If they ever did talk, it was in whispers.

"Hey... Mario?" Starlow whispered towards the red plumber, who had already finished half of his mushroom.

"Hmm?" Mario didn't look at her, but he raised an eyebrow to indicate he was listening.

"Why's Scuro keeping watch with Luigi? I thought Luigi was the only one on guard duty last night." Starlow noted how the green plumber and Dark Star were positioned as if they were discussing something. They could always dismiss that Scuro was just sleeping next to Luigi when he was on guard duty. But she saw the Dark Star sleeping on the far wall on the back of the shallow cave before she fell asleep. It was obvious that the ancient relic wanted some time alone even in sleep. It was highly unlikely that he would've woken up and asked to sleep next to Luigi like a toddler waking up his parents because he had a nightmare.

It was just hard to imagine.

Mario thought for a while as he pondered Starlow's question while studying the two sleeping figures. "I don't know..." Mario admitted. "But I'd say to just ignore it. Scuro might have just kept Luigi company last night or something. Then, they fell asleep on the job."

Starlow decided to go by Mario's suggestion to leave them be.

...(Scuro's POV)...

My eyes fluttered open sleepily. Everything was in a haze as my eyes process wakefulness. As the haze disappeared, I find that it was now morning. The warm and bright sunlight blinded slightly until I adjusted.

I float and scan the cave for anything new. Luigi was slumped on the cave wall, snoring softly in his sleep. His cap was tilted at an odd angle as his cheek leaned on the rocky wall. My eyes drooped and I forced them to stay open by shaking my head. I yawned and a sound that resembled a rumble and a hiss came out.

I turn towards the mouth of the cave, where I could now clearly see the outside. In the sunlight, the line of grotesque trees didn't look at all malignant like yesterday. They still look twisted, but in a way that they looked enchanting. The sunlight filtering through the breaks of the above-growth sifted in accordance with the leaves that rustled in the cool morning breeze. I find the rhythmic rustling and the balance between the warm sunlight and cool wind soothing...

I tilt my head up to bask in the shower of warm sunlight. The cool breeze refreshed me as it blew past. The calm rustles reminded me of Dimble Wood and how tranquil it was there, without any monsters of course.

"Oh, hey. You're awake." A voice said from behind me. I spun around and I was greeted by Mario and Starlow, both sitting down and eating breakfast. "Good Morning." They both greeted with a smile.

I nod and snort in greeting and acknowledgement.

"Want some breakfast?" Mario offered. He raised his half-eaten mushroom in a gesture of invitation.

I shake my head. "I do not necessarily need food. I am a relic. Relics do not eat."

"Well, suit yourself." Mario finished his mushroom. "But you could taste, right?" He asked me with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." I tilt my head in askance.

"Well, eat something! If you don't need to eat, then at least savor some of it." Mario exclaimed.

"I do not see the point of enjoying food when it is not needed." I pointed out.

"Well, you say you don't need it. And I say you need it. Why I said you need it? Well, for one, you need to learn to appreciate food. And two, you might as well eat something to refresh your hunger." Mario countered.

"Relics do not feel hunger..."

"Then, just eat something, okay?" Mario held out a drumstick which he pulled out of nowhere. "Here, try it!" He handed it to me. I grabbed it slowly, unsure what to make of it.

Starlow raised her metaphoric eyebrows at me. "Well? Don't keep the food waiting, Scuro. We get it that you don't need to eat, but you have to at least know what it is you stuff in your mouth. Have you even ever eaten anything?"

"I have consumed cities and kingdoms during the past millennia. I consume through darkness. I "ate" scientist-bug and the brute's DNA, but my ability to consume using my mouth has yet to be confirmed. I do not feel hunger, but I do consume for the purpose of destruction and magnifying my power. I know I can taste... But I haven't tasted anything." I admitted.

"And since your dark power isn't here to feed you, then you might as well eat with your mouth." Starlow pointed out.

"I do not see the point in consuming when I am not in need of any food." I pointed out again. I was getting really irritated at them for trying to convince me to eat.

"Oh, quit being so stubborn and just eat!" Starlow urged as she flew up.

"C'mon, Scuro. Just eat and we'll all be happy." Mario stood, sensing the building tension.

I growled. This is how to start a morning?! Fair mornings were not often for me, but being awoken only to be argued at is unacceptable! "What makes this so urgent that you go as far as persisting me to eat this worthless piece of defecation?!" My eyes glowed menacingly,

Luigi jolted awake because of the commotion. With wide and flitting eyes he scanned the cave for the source of his sleep's abrupt interruption. When he realized it was me shouting at his friends, he shrunk down in his seat in an attempt to save himself from being involved.

Mario and Starlow stared at me wide-eyed and mouth agape. They glanced at each other with the same surprised expressions before facing me again. Slowly, their faces contorted into a small smile and then into a sly grin.

I was confused by this. But it also made me angrier for them not taking my anger seriously. I roar at them incredulously. Their grins just grew wider. "You dare to think that my anger is a humorous joke?! Even without the dark power, I will crush you! I will- urk."

Mario shoved the drumstick I momentarily forgot I was holding into my mouth. I nearly choked on it, and I gagged at the sudden entrance of food. Mario removed his hand and left the drumstick in my mouth. A victorious grin was plastered on his face as he held my mouth closed.

My eyes glowed brighter, screaming bloody murder. I wanted so bad to destroy him now! Forget what I promised to Captain! I will kill him along with his friends! I will erase him from existence for shoving this defecated anathema into my mouth! This horrid, pathetic, useless, tender, tangy... juicy... spicy... flavorful meat...

"See? Now was it so bad?" Starlow mused as I calmed down. She giggled as I began chewing the drumstick in my mouth. Mario removed his hand from my face when he saw that I was eating obediently. He placed his hands on his hips in a victory pose.

My teeth ground the drumstick's tender meat and at the same time, squeezed the tangy juices out. The spiciness added to the tang and bite of it, but that just made it all the more enjoyable. When the meat was all consumed, the bone was left. I didn't stop there, and I began chewing on the bone like a dog, extracting the juices inside of the marrow.

Mario chuckled to himself before sitting back down and grabbing another mushroom. Starlow stopped floating and settled for another biscuit. Luigi sat up and blinked at what had just happened before shrugging it off. He pulled a loaf of bread and began biting it down. I settled down and stopped floating, still chewing the bone in my mouth.

Once I extracted every edible part of the drumstick, I spat the bone out. I rumbled contently at the marvelous taste that still left in my mouth. "Having fun, Scuro?" Mario asked me with amusement.

I answer him with a somewhat delighted snort. Even though he nearly killed himself by forcefully feeding me an initially hated object, I thanked him mentally. If he hadn't done that daring and stupid act, then I wouldn't have been introduced to food. Why hadn't I eaten before? What stopped me from finally tasting and savoring something so glorious? No matter. I have been introduced to it, all thanks to the red plumber and star sprite.

Then, I felt the urge to get up and going. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I find myself floating towards Mario. I nudged him on the shoulder with my forehead. He faced me, one of his eyebrows raised in askance. As if my mouth had a mind of its own, I spoke. "Do you have more?"

 **Well, what do you think? Do you like this chapter or have something to ask? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Yes. I know the Dark Star doesn't have a visible mouth. But if you played Bowser's Inside Story and finished the level where you pursue the Dark Star in the Airway, then you know he can eat using his "mouth". How do you think he ate Bowser's DNA? It isn't exactly called absorbing because I am 110% sure that the Dark Star was chewing as he consumed the DNA.**


	16. Another Macabre Encounter

Chapter 16

"Another Macabre Encounter"

It was around 8am, a time that Scuro considered late. He had insisted that they needed to go, even though their mission didn't have a deadline. After all, there were monsters with a reputation as powerful as the nocturnal ones roaming about in the forest. After packing up and ensuring that everything was ready, Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro left the cave to resume their journey.

Fallen leaves scrunched under the Mario brothers' feet as they trekked the forest. Starlow and Scuro flew effortlessly alongside them. They noticed the trees and the shade they provided thinning, indicating that they were about to exit the forest. This relieved them, knowing that they would be out of the haunting forest and away from Macabres and Lady Lisa.

Their relief was only short, though. The forest began to thicken yet again, casting a darker shadow that made the shrubbery more menacing than they really are. They paused, except for Scuro who without a single bat of an eye entered the dark abyss. Mario and Starlow only shrugged before following the ancient relic. Luigi, being the least brave of them, wanted to stay behind until Mario pushed the protesting green plumber with them.

It was darker. Not a ray of sunlight filtered through the break of the darkened leaves. The light here was minimal but still enough to illuminate the forest floor dimly. At least Scuro's glowing red eyes and Starlow's luminescent star helped to illuminate more of their way. The twisted trees here were darker, not because of the shadows, but of their gloomier and darker tint. The ankle-deep layer of dried and grayed leaves carpeted the ground, as if the trees were constantly dying. Everything looked gray and dead... It was like the forest had just turned from creepy to horrifying.

The group grew more cautious of their darkened surroundings. Even though they knew they were still in the same forest, the newer scene encouraged them to be more careful. The darker feel reminded them too much of the Macabres, and this made the group uneasy. They trudged onwards nonetheless, putting their unease behind them and inviting their courage and confidence.

A deep bellow echoed throughout the forest, making the group pause. A wooden creak followed soon after... Macabres were here.

It sounded relatively far, but still close enough to be worried about. The group shrugged it off and continued. They grew more careful and nervous at the same time. Luigi started shivering and stuttering in his steps. Mario quieted his steps in an attempt to lessen the chances of them being detected through hearing. Starlow shrunk into the center of the group until she was practically hiding behind Scuro. The Dark Star simply snorted and frowned at the disturbance.

They calmed down a little bit after a few seemingly tense minutes. The Macabres were in the same forest as them, but that didn't mean that they were in imminent danger. They had nothing serious to worry about because other than themselves, they were alone.

Little did they know that electric blue eyes were following them.

...

The group trekked on for hours through the gloomy forest. The darkness and emptiness made for a haunting feel. But it just had to add mist to the scene, creating an even eerier atmosphere. Soon, the mist grew into a light fog, decreasing visibility and the group's field of vision to only several yards.

The humidity made the group cold. The Mario brothers hugged their arms to warm themselves and their hairs stood on end, making them feel prickly sensations all over. Starlow pressed her feet closer to each other for warmth and began shivering, her teeth clenched tight in discomfort. Scuro's snorted dismissively, the warm puff of air creating steam.

As they delved deeper into the foggy forest, white specks began floating about through the moist air. Mario held out a hand to gather the floating particles into his palm before bringing them close to his face and studying them. "It's... ash." Mario declared.

Why there would be ash here, they didn't exactly know. Maybe there was forest fire. But the chances were low, keeping in mind that the place was too humid to keep anything from catching on fire. Where the ashes came from perplexed them. They decided to ignore it, despite it being suspicious and peculiar. Ash was harmless, unless the flame was close by.

Then they saw it.

The absence of the darkened leaves and thick above-growth allowed light to illuminate the scene. It's supposedly noon by now, but the sun could not be seen through the thick fog. The only hint of it being there was a barely noticeable brighter patch of fog on the sky.

Burnt and uprooted trees lay on a carpet of white ash. The blackened trees left standing had no branches. Even through their limited vision, they knew that the damage was wide... The fire probably burnt down a good few square kilometers of the forest.

They continued their trek dauntingly, ignoring the uneasy churning in their stomachs as they passed by the grotesque and hauntingly familiar shape of the burnt trees. The silhouettes of grotesque roots formed haunting shapes of clawed hands, seemingly trying to grab at them.

They paused as they found another peculiar sight. A skeleton.

It was no ordinary skeleton. It was huge; a little bigger than Lady Lisa. Bones, black from being burnt, were scattered around a long spine, a rib cage, and a skull. The group took in the form and shape of the skeleton, and they realized that it belonged to a dead Alphazard.

It obviously did not have the best experience. Some of its ribs were smashed under a fallen tree. Its tail was cut short at the hip by the fallen tree's single remaining branch. Its head was reared up, supported by a large rock, and its mouth frozen wide open, preserving its final screams of agony. A sharp branch peeked out from a crack on its forehead, indicating that an impalement was the killing blow.

Starlow cringed at the sight. Mario and Luigi removed their caps from their heads and held them close to their chests. Scuro simply stared at the pile of bones, studying the skeleton with a familiarity. To the Dark Star, there was something wrong with it... Not because of how it died, but because of a presence that lingered alongside the corpse.

Before Scuro could think much about it, another deep bellow echoed. It sounded too close for comfort. "Uh... I think w-we should go now." Luigi suggested. The group didn't complain, and they left the skeleton behind.

Behind a line of trees and fog, electric blue eyes rested questioningly on the pile of burnt bones. The owner of the eyes studied the skeleton with intrigued curiosity. Lady Lisa hadn't been through this part of the forest. She would stick only to her side where it was greener and comparably livelier than the gray and gloomy woods she was in. She only strayed here because she was making sure those weird creatures wouldn't cause any trouble, and in the process claim this land as her own.

During her rule, she had rarely encountered any of her own species. The only indication she knew they were here were the roars and screeches that echoed throughout the forest every once in a blue moon. They were territorial creatures... too territorial for their own good. Trespassing into one's territory meant an unpleasant experience for the large reptile. The only time Alphazards could meet without hostility was during mating season. Oddly enough, Lady Lisa despised the occasion, mostly because she wanted to remain independent, and that she didn't want any younglings... yet.

The remains she knew belonged to one of her kind, and that meant that this part of the forest was once its domain. She was trespassing, even though this area was now hers since the former ruler has died. But she still paid her respects. She approached the skeleton and touched the skull with her snout. She blew air from her nose and gave a respectful croon.

Then she sensed something... It came from the skeleton... It was something cold. The large reptile jerked back in disgust. This skeleton is infected... It has traces of the energy that she sensed on those undead trees and spherical relic. She took back her respectful gesture with a disgusted snort and a malignant growl. She turned around, and smacked her tail on the skeleton, further destroying it.

...(Scuro's POV)...

"Can't we just fly out of here? I mean, Scuro and Starlow can fly us out, right?" Luigi complained as we found our way through the fog.

The fog was annoying... Even my piercing red eyes didn't completely help with the problem of limited vision. All I could see was white, grays, the occasional blackened wood, the ground and the dried leaves, and the slight tint of red from my eyes. Vision was limited to only a few yards, and that slowed us down. Even with this so-called "compass", which supposedly shows us the directions, didn't help when we would occasionally bump into trees or into each other.

"No." I answer blankly.

"But why?!" Luigi whined. "Why do we have to walk and bump into everything and get lost when we could just fly out of here?!" The green plumber raised his fists into the air in exasperation. He pointed towards me and Starlow. "You guys can fly, right?!"

"Easier said than done, plumber." I retort.

Starlow huffed. "Yeah, Luigi. I agree with Scuro. We can't just fly out of here."

"But why?!" Luigi groaned and whined like some annoying little brat who didn't get any candy.

"Well, for one..." I started. "We might as well get hit with branches and fall on the way up. Despite me being able to withstand the hit, I doubt your considerably fragile bodies to endure."

"We can take it!" Luigi dared.

"Two..." I continued, ignoring Luigi. "Flight for us is limited. It costs us energy for an amount of time. To put it bluntly, it is quite tiresome for us."

"Well, you guys float all the time and I don't see you getting tired so easily. And when we fled from Lady Lisa, you guys flew and when we took a rest, you weren't even out of breath!" Luigi countered.

Starlow sighed exasperatingly. "Think of it this way, Luigi. Floating is to walking, and flying is to running. Now, wouldn't you get tired carrying people while running them to their next destination?"

"Then just float us up!" Luigi argued.

I growled under my breath. "As much as I favor the idea of watching you suffer, I do not wish for you to suffocate with altitude sickness. We not only have to fly over the trees, to make sure we take a safe path, we must also fly above the fog and mist."

"And add to that reason number two!" Starlow reasoned.

"But- but, why do you guys insist that floating is different from flying?!" Luigi whined, grabbing his mustache and pulling it.

"Because floating **is** different from flying." I was becoming very impatient. "I already have difficulty floating and yet during battle I persist to fly even with the risk of fatigue. Riding on me is only allowed when necessary or in circumstance. I am also sure Starlow thinks the same way?" I look at her, metaphoric eyebrows raised in askance.

"Well, yeah." She answered. "I only fly you guys when needed. Like when you need help evading attacks or scouting."

Luigi pouted at this. Starlow shook her head. "We're not airplanes, Luigi. We can't just fly anytime we want without any difficulty."

"But you're flying, now!"

"We are floating. Not flying." I repeat. "Now stop complaining. We are in the same situation as you are in, but do you hear us complaining?"

"But... This forest is creeping me out... I want out! I want to get out of here!" Luigi began whining again. He gripped his hair and pulled in frustration, messing up his hair and hat. I myself wanted to smash my own face into a tree in frustration at Luigi's endless whines.

Luigi began to get teary eyed from his frustration. His whines threatened to become crying. It was hard to believe that a man, perhaps around 20 to 30 years old, would cry out of fear like a little youngling would. For some reason, I didn't want to strangle him anymore. I still needed to if I wanted Luigi to shut up and stop complaining. Thankfully Mario did it for me.

It was supposed to be amusing, however something about the action made it serious.

Mario held his hand over Luigi's mouth and held him close. The green plumber's teary eyes changed into those of questioning and confusion. Luigi began to squirm under Mario's grip, only for the red plumber to tighten his hold on his brother. Luigi began pulling the hand off his face only to be swatted off by Mario's forearm.

Starlow and I looked at each other in confusion before looking back towards the two brothers. We were about to ask what was going on, but Mario looked at us, his mouth pressed into a thin line and brows furrowed, and shook his head.

Luigi's muffled protests were drowned out by creaking and moaning. Rhythmic and heavy thumps followed. A groan, sounding very close, came before a loud bellow. After venturing through the long silence of the forest, the bellow sounded deafening. Undoubtedly, it belonged to a Macabre.

Other Macabres echoed their own calls, some relatively close and others noticeably far away.

We sprang into action and began finding a place to hide. I personally would have faced the tree head on, but Mario pushed me towards our hiding spot. We ducked under a fallen log, high enough for us to crouch behind and not get spotted. We got some black soot from leaning on and holding the log, but for the matter, no one seemed to care. We kneeled up and looked over our hiding spot. Luigi, Mario, Starlow, and I were scoping the scene like some vultures waiting for their prey to die out.

We could not see very well past the fog, but we could make out a silhouette just a little over 30 meters away. A large and black Macabre Tree, definitely a leader, trudged through the mist, seemingly unaware of our position. It looked like it was trying to find something, since it was bent over and the red glowing eyes were scanning the ashen floor.

It placed one of its hands on the ground to support itself. It stooped down farther to get a better look on the ground. It began sniffing... which was a peculiar sight for a tree to do. Then, its head snapped to where we were. We immediately ducked down, not wanting to be spotted.

creak... thud...

creak... Thud...

Creak... Thud

Creak... THUD...

CREAK... THUD...

The tree was getting closer... Luigi began to tremble from the suspense. Starlow hid her luminescent star behind herself as best as she could, trying to stop the glow from giving away our position. Mario's hand clenched into a fist and gripped the ground in anticipation. I ceased floating and let myself go into half-sleep so that I hid my black, fire-like aura and my glowing red eyes.

The sounds were getting closer and closer... Then it stopped.

...

...

...

The eery silence was deafening. I could hear the fast and thumping heartbeats of my companions and sense their adrenaline rising. What was only a few seconds of silence felt like hours, and for a moment, I thought the tree was gone.

Two, large, wooden hands grabbed the log and tossed it aside like it was a toy.

I immediately sprang up, my black and fire-like aura re-emanating, and red and glowing eyes flashing back to life. Mario jumped back and landed in a fighting stance. Starlow floated away and positioned herself between me and Mario. Luigi stumbled forwards, away from the looming Macabre Tree, and reunited with us.

Now that the tree was close, we could get a better look at it. Large and sharp branches that resembled spikes bristled its whole body. Its mouth was lined with teeth too big for its size, giving the Macabre a permanent grin; something that reminded me of scientist-bug. It was very large, nearly another tree larger than the Black Tree in Dimble Wood. Then I noticed that the Macabre was actually two trees mended together, an answer to why it was larger than the others. The secondary tree made up some of its back, two legs, and its whole left arm which was larger compared to its right arm.

It hissed, warm steam and dark smoke sifting through its clenched teeth. That was new; this Macabre is different. Not in a way that it was special, but in a sense that it was... evolving.

It roared, more of the dark smoke pouring from its mouth. I roar back challengingly. The Macabre stepped closer towards us, one of its feet planting itself firmly just a mere few feet before us. It chittered and hardened its glare at us before screeching.

Distant creaks and moans sounded from everywhere in a chorus of echoes. The sounds grew louder and soon, the telltale footsteps of the undead trees surrounded us.

White trees, just as misshapen and grotesque as the black tree towering before us, slowly revealed themselves from the fog. I could see only the silhouettes, but I could still identify their arms, additional appendages, and basic appearance. The dangerously closer ones, those that wanted to inspect us closely despite the black tree's warning growls, bared their wooden teeth malignantly at us.

We went into back to back positions: Luigi to my left, Starlow to my back, and Mario to my right. Now with eyes around all directions, we observed the trees for their every move.

Mario nudged me with his elbow to call my attention. I snort, telling him non-verbally that I was listening.

"That tree is different..." Mario whispered. Even without looking at him, I knew he was talking about the black tree. "I noticed...", I whispered back.

"They look tough... Should we be careful?" Luigi asked in a hushed whisper.

"Unlike the Macabres in Dimble Wood, I doubt these trees are as mindless and unaware as them." I murmured my own opinion.

"Well, what now?" Starlow whispered her question.

"Give them the first move. We'll take the defensive." Mario whispered his own plan.

The black tree kept glaring at us. It had an expectant look in its eyes as it studied us with caution... It was still observing us. It was smart enough to wait for us to make the first move.

"We are in a stalemate..." I whisper to no one in particular.

Mario whispered back at me. "We need to distract them. And then we take the first move."

Luigi asked. "But what kind of distraction?"

Starlow hissed. "Anything. Just something to make them lose focus on us."

The black tree growled and hissed, its red glowing eyes flickering brighter. It was becoming impatient, and it pounded the ground before roaring impatiently at us. It was as if it wanted so bad to maul us to death but something was keeping it from doing so.

"This tree isn't the leader..." I muttered my own thoughts.

"What?" Starlow whispered her question in confusion.

"The black tree... It is not the leader of this group."

"Then what is?"

A loud roar pierced through the silence and all eyes, ours' and even the Macabres', faced towards the source. They landed on a particularly darker patch of fog, and out came something we had least expected to see...

...(3rd POV)...

Lady Lisa wanted very badly to just reveal herself and give Macabres the death they so righteously deserved. She fought the urge to pounce on the nearest tree and maul it to splinters. She knew better than to simply jump out and surprise the undead trees. Surprise was only momentary. Yes, it would give her the chance to destroy some trees without any resistance, but they would still recover.

She was positioned stealthily above a large and mossy boulder. Her forest-themed colors provided sufficient camouflage on the green moss. She had a good view of the scene up there.

Below her, the Macabres hissed and rumbled impatiently, awaiting their master's command. She had guessed that the black trees were the leaders, since every time she encountered a group of the undead trees, only a single black tree accompanied. And now, this large group of trees had an exceptionally large leader that loomed over the weird creatures. She eyed the black tree, watching it expectantly for its next move.

Her bioluminescent, lightning blue eyes drifted towards the weird creatures.

They were small compared to the Macabres towering over them. They looked so vulnerable and puny. They wore determined expressions, but the large reptile could sense the fear they tried to suppress. She wanted to jump down there, spring into action, and protect them... The fight just seemed unfair. Two humans, a star sprite, and that dark fireball couldn't possibly best dozens of giant, mutated, dark powered, undead trees.

But the weird fireball... She focused her gaze on the Dark Star, curious to what he was going to do.

She still did not trust the ancient relic, but she forgave him for his actions. She still felt bitter about what he did, and she did not especially like being disrespected. He trespassed. He attacked and disrespected her despite her authority. He was not natural; he was an abomination that was not welcome in her territory... But he did not harm her home. He had done nothing wrong to upset her territory.

Some part of her wanted to make sure the Dark Star does not destroy her turf by destroying him. Another wanted to wait and observe his decisions. She chose the latter, not seeing sense in pointless death.

For a moment, she suspected that the Dark Star was with the Macabres. They were alike in many ways. She sensed the same dark power on them. They acted almost the same; the only difference was that Scuro was smarter and more calculating. It was quite sensible that Scuro and the Macabres had some form of allegiance.

Watching them, she initially thought the black tree and ancient relic were discussing something. When the Macabre growled and roared in hostility, the thought shattered. Now she knew the Dark Star was not one of those undead trees, despite being somewhat related.

The Dark Star is not an enemy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar. It echoed throughout the forest, and her ears rang from the loud sound. What confused her was that it sounded like her... It sounded like one of her kind.

It was partially a screech and partially a roar and rumble. It sounded echoey and hollow, as if it came from a different realm.

The group and even the Macabres snapped their gaze towards the source of the sound. She did the same and watched where they were looking at. There was a darker patch of fog, and the large reptile eyed it cautiously.

Through the dark mist, magenta eyes flashed to life. One eye stuttered in blinking as if it had a glitch. The other was brighter and was unblinking. It the magenta glow flowed throughout the rest of the creature, forming strange patterns on the fog. It still hadn't fully revealed itself, but it would soon...

A magenta line lighted under the eyes, forming what looked like a mouth. Vertical and curving lines lighted where its body was supposed to be. The light formed... a rib cage?

The monster lumbered forward, fully revealing itself.

There stood a reptilian skeleton, bigger than Lady Lisa. A branch peeked out of its forehead, and its bones were blackened by fire. It roared again, making sure everyone knew that it was back to reclaim its place. The sound echoed throughout the forest, everyone hearing it being informed that a leader has returned. It was this forests alpha, and anyone who defies its reign must face its wrath.


	17. Macabre Alphazard

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the really late update... It's kinda hard for me to write this, since if I push myself to go faster, then the outcome would be a confusing chapter. And I also had writer's block... But at least it's here now...**

 **This was originally going to be longer, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So I split the chapter into two segments- the first segment being this chapter. So here you have it! The second segment will come shortly.**

Chapter 17

"Macabre Alphazard"

The crowd of Macabre Trees parted as the undead lizard made its way towards Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro.

The Macabre Alphazard was a black skeleton, burnt from being trapped in a forest fire. Its glowing magenta eyes studied the group with an intelligence that differenced it from its Macabre brethren. A branch stuck out from its forehead, making the dead lizard look like it had an additional horn. Magenta lights filtered through its joints and segments. Its jaws snapped every time a Macabre Tree didn't move away in time, the brief flash of its opened mouth revealing a single row of jagged daggers. Sharp and hardened claws clinked as the dead lizard walked in a phantom-like manner. Darker fog, and purple and magenta embers trailed behind it.

A deep rumble emanated from its throat as it lumbered closer towards the group.

Mario was in a tense fighting stance: two fists raised in front of his shoulders, feet planted apart, and crouched slightly. Luigi was also in a fighting stance, but his confidence was chased away by the size and ferocity of the Macabre Alphazard, and he was shaking nervously. A determined frown plastered Starlow's face, her body tense in anticipation. The Dark Star's glowing red eyes screamed for a challenge, his eagerness to fight driven by his lust for destruction.

Luigi risked a look behind him as he heard a creak. The black tree was backing away, not wanting to get in the undead lizard's way. It caught Luigi looking at it, and it bared its teeth and chittered warningly. Luigi immediately snapped his gaze back to the approaching Macabre Alphazard. He didn't want to make things more difficult for his friends by provoking the black tree.

The Macabre Alphazard stopped when it got close to the group. It stared at them, gauging them. The group had trespassed into its turf, and that was not acceptable. The dark power inside the Macabre Alphazard encouraged its wish for their extermination. To it, they were pests: annoying vermin that infested its turf.

The undead lizard reared up, pushing itself from underneath with its bony front legs. It raised its head up, and a shrill roar erupted from the Macabre Alphazard's gaping mouth. The Macabre Trees took this as a signal, and they all surged towards the group.

Mario jumped up, narrowly avoiding the white arm that came his way. He intended to land on the Macabre Tree's shoulder, but the white tree moved away in time. Another tree lunged from beside him. He jumped up just as the clawed hands grabbed at where he was mere seconds ago. Mario stomped down on the hands, reducing them to splinters. The tree recoiled and stared in bewilderment at its now stubbed arms. It grew furious and it surged madly towards Mario. The red plumber simply sidestepped, and instead, the Macabre hit and killed another white tree.

Luigi scrambled up the bony arm that tried to swipe at him. The tree, in a hasty attempt to shake the green plumber off, began waving its arm around wildly. Luigi was already at its shoulder when the tree tried to grab fruitlessly at him with its other hand. The tree began to get frustrated and it stumbled around while clawing and hitting its own body, trying desperately to hit Luigi. In its actions to remove the plumber off its body, the white tree hit some of its companions, leaving cracks or even killing the other Macabres. Luigi positioned himself where he was in front of the tree's face. The blank eyes bore into the green plumber's despite their emptiness. Luigi jumped off, just as the tree hit itself hard in the face. The force was enough to cave the tree's face in, killing the tree with its hand still inside its head.

Starlow flew above the battle scene. She eyed her friends for any help she could offer to them. Mario was trapped inside a circle of Macabre trees. Starlow dove into the circle and Mario grabbed her foot. They flew straight up just as the trees lunged at them with either their teeth, branches, arms, or additional appendages. The trees missed and instead, they hit each other, destroying whatever body part they used in attacking.

Scuro was facing the black tree, both sets of red eyes piercing through the fog. 'Yet again...', Scuro thought in dislike. As if the tree read his thoughts, it bared its teeth and rumbled knowingly.

With a roar, Scuro surged forward. The black tree bellowed and swiped at him with its larger left arm. Scuro, at the last minute, sprang to the side and hit its blind spot. The tree recoiled, a crack below its right shoulder revealing that Scuro hit succesfully. The tree, recovering quickly, attempted to grab at Scuro with both of its hands. The Dark Star simply floated up, but the tree foresaw this and it raised both of its arms, hitting Scuro from the bottom. The Dark Star, disoriented from the hit, was launched into the misty sky.

The black tree craned its trunk and stared up, expecting the Dark Star to fall through the fog. It clawed at the ground in anticipation.

It could hear the other trees creaking, screeching, rumbling, and growling as they tried to catch and attack Mario, Luigi, and Starlow. Some pained screeches and defeated moans indicated that some of them were killed or fatally injured. The Macabre Alphazard was also in on the action, snapping and pouncing on the brothers and star sprite. The undead lizard would accidentally hit some of the other trees, but it didn't really seem to care.

The black tree pounded its arms impatiently. It was getting tired waiting for its opponent. For a moment, it wondered where Scuro had gone. It assumed he ran away from the battle, too afraid to face the large undead tree. Just as the black tree thought of joining the white trees against Mario, Luigi, and Starlow, the Dark Star dive-bombed, rocketing through the air and hitting the Macabre Tree in the chest. Its right arm, right shoulder, part of its chest and splinters went sailing. The Macabre Tree wailed in pain.

The black tree stumbled down and supported itself with its left arm. As its pained wails died down, it glared incredulously at the Dark Star. Scuro gave the tree an ancient relic version of a smirk. The tree understood the Dark Star's expression and it knew that he was insulting it. This angered the tree greatly and it roared furiously, insulted from being thought of so lowly.

It surged froward, at the same time trying to balance itself. A good portion of its body had been decimated by the single yet powerful blow, but that wouldn't stop it from destroying the ancient relic. The Dark Star sprang away from the attack at the last moment. The black tree tried to stop itself, anchoring its left arm and digging its claws into the ground.

Scuro attempted to tackle the tree again, but before he could, the Macabre Alphazard pounced on him.

...(Scuro's POV)...

The black, bony, and clawed forefoot pressed against me, burying part of me into the ground. Ashes fluttered from the disturbance and they settled unto my relatively cold hull. I had been so engrossed in fighting the black tree that I had forgotten all about the Alphazard skeleton.

Through the gaps of its phalanges, the intelligent and glowing magenta eyes bore into mine. The undead lizard rumbled and the vibration rattled my body. It snarled viciously, black mist and magenta lights filtering through its clenched teeth. Even with its lack of facial expressions, I knew that it was looking down on me in distaste. It felt so high about itself. For some reason, its arrogance angered me.

The reptilian skeleton tightened its grip around me and lifted me off the ground. It smashed me back down into the ground and roared at me. Its gaze hardened when it heard my muffled roar of angered protest. It smashed me down into the ground again.

I thrusted myself upward, pushing against the forefoot with all my might. All this while, I glared into the magenta eyes, not breaking eye contact. It chittered warningly, bringing its head closer to me until I was mere inches away from its snout. It snorted, blowing some of the dark fog into my face. It felt really cold... not necessarily biting cold, but cold enough to feel it inside my body.

I pushed harder, trying my best to get out of the monster's grip. But I was getting weaker, and I felt like I could give out any minute... I stopped floating, a huff of defeat briefly crossing my mind as I was brought down to the ground.

...(3rd POV)...

A satisfied rumble emanated from the Macabre Alphazard as it kept Scuro on the ground. Here was the Dark Star... being stepped on and rubbed on the ground like the vermin he was. And now, the ancient relic was tired. He made a wrong decision defying the skeletal beast.

With its hand clenched around the limp ancient relic, it brought him closer to its face.

The Macabre Alphazard was taken aback when the Dark Star's glowing red eyes flashed to life. Scuro used the moment of surprise to surge towards the skeletal lizard's face. The hand that held him attempted to pull him off, but it was too late. Scuro hit the Macabre's face with the undead lizard's own hand, heightening the effectiveness of the blow. A crack formed on the lizard's face, and the branch on its forehead loosened up.

The Macabre Alphazard yelped in surprise and released Scuro immediately.

The magenta eyes glared daggers at the floating Dark Star who snorted dismissively at it. The Macabre Alphazard growled at him, and Scuro replied with one of his own growls.

Scuro repositioned to tackle the Macabre, but the undead lizard sidestepped and snapped at the Dark Star. Scuro flew away in time, and he did a mid air arc before plummeting down to the Macabre below. The undead lizard dodged, and used its tail to smack the Dark Star away.

Scuro sailed through the mist, narrowly missing swipes from the group of white trees he barreled into. He grunted when the black tree from earlier grabbed him and smashed him down to the ground. It raised its arm, and pounded on the Dark Star with furious punches from its single left arm. Scuro didn't have time to recover, and he ended up losing sense of his surroundings.

...(Scuro's POV)...

Everything is a blur... I don't feel anything... Only the throbbing headache and the pain in my eyes... I knew I was being pummeled into the ground... I could feel the dull thumping on my hull... I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to get dirt, splinters, and ash in my eyes.

It is peculiar to think of this... Odd even... Is this what was expected from me in battle?... Being buried... pushed down into the ground and be soiled and ruined?... Be put down... be covered in dirt and be stepped on?...

I cannot think straight anymore... I try to concentrate, but my headache was too much of a distraction... not even a stall of time would save me... Sure, I am immortal... but everything has its limits... I have been restricted of my dark powers, and that meant I was basically just a hard-hulled and rusty relic... Nothing too special anymore...

I felt myself being lifted into the air. For a moment, I thought it was Starlow flying me away from the battle. But it felt forceful, like I had been thrown harshly instead of being lifted quickly. And then I felt teeth gnawing into my shell... I risked a glance and I cracked open an eye... All I could see were a blur of whites, blacks, magentas, and brown... The swirl of blurring colors weren't enough to help me understand what was happening. It just gave me a more discomforting headache... The throbbing in my head grew and my eyes felt like they were being pounded. I squeezed my eyes close.

What happened to the Dark Star?... What happened to the powerful ancient relic that could demolish cities and plunge the world into darkness?... What happened that reduced me into an empty shell?

Ngrrh... My anger and sad reflections consumed the moment... How embarrassing... The fact that I was being beaten by an overgrown, wilted vegetable and a burnt pile of lizard bones certainly wasn't supporting my self-esteem... How I wish I still had the dark power... How I wish I still had the capability to destroy these Macabres with a simple glare... How I wish I were still the feared Dark Star...

The pounding headache and the tiresome struggle to return back to my senses proved too much, and with a tired sigh, I fell into unconsciousness... The last thing I remembered was cracking open an eye and hearing a shrill roar, a flash of green melting away into a harsh red, and a sickening crunch.

...(3rd POV)...

The black tree, after pounding Scuro, threw him into the air. The Dark Star was soiled from being smashed on. White ash and mud that rubbed on him left brown and gray stains on his purple hull. He had a few nicks and scratches on his body. One of his eyes was closed while the other was cracked open drowsily.

The Macabre Alphazard snatched the falling Dark Star in midair with its teeth and began biting down on the ancient relic. As it landed, it forcefully cocked its head back and threw the Dark Star into the ground. It clawed, bit, and gnawed on Scuro, who seemed to be very disoriented and irresponsive.

Mario noticed this, and he called out Scuro's name in an attempt to shake the Dark Star off his disorientation. "Scuro! C'mon, wake up! We still nee- Oof!" Mario failed to notice the large, white, wooden arm swiping at him until he was sent flying towards the Dark Star, the black tree, and the Macabre Alphazard's direction.

The Macabre Alphazard stopped its assault on the unconscious Dark Star when Mario landed next to him. Mario heard a crash and a distant yell getting closer and closer. Mario wondered who it belonged to until Luigi, visibly exhausted, landed on top of him. The sudden hit winded the air out of both brothers' lungs. Not long after, Starlow landed next to them. She was disoriented and her eyes were rolling dizzily.

The remaining Macabre Trees, about a dozen of them, gathered around their reptilian leader. They were spectating only, for they knew that once something was in front of the Macabre Alphazard, it goes to it. Interfering or interrupting would mean unwanted consequences.

The Macabre Alphazard growled lowly. Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro... all of them were before it. One more attack, and they would be gone. Just one snap of its powerful jaws, and its turf would be rid of these unwelcome vermin.

It puffed air through its nose at a winded Mario, a drained Luigi, a dizzy Starlow, and an unconscious Scuro, bathing them with its black fog. It bared its teeth at them, growling in distaste. It roared, blowing more black fog onto the group. Its jaws snapped inches from their faces, making them flinch back.

The proud and undead lizard took its time. It wanted to make these "puny vermin", as it called them, to have their final moments fearing the Macabre Alphazard. It wanted to be the last thing they will ever see. It wanted to be the cause of their untimely departure.

It puffed air through its nose again. Time is up... It is time for their death...

The Macabre Alphazard reared its head up and opened its jaw as wide as it can. It puffed its chest out and made a deep rumble. Its magenta eyes flickered in excitement. It lunged.

 _RIIAAUURRGGHH!_... **CRACK**

Something rammed into the Macabre Alphazard's side, breaking part of its rib cage and pushing it aside.

The surrounding Macabre Trees started when something collided with their leader. They wanted to attack whatever it was, but they didn't want to interrupt. Only when they hear their leader's signal should they interfere. They could only watch tensely as their leader tried to deal with the unexpected situation.

The Macabre Alphazard staggered around and regained its footing. Magenta eyes flickered angrily, and the darker smoke spewed faster from its mouth. It screeched incredulously and glared at whatever dared to interrupt it.

There, hovering protectively over Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro, was a green Alphazard.


	18. Royal Rumble

Chapter 18

"Royal Rumble"

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow stared up in awe at the large reptile that stood over them. Scuro was barely conscious, but for a brief moment, he cracked open an eye one last time. His face twitched as if he was about to smile before finally passing out.

"Lady... Lisa?", Mario choked out, hardly believing that the large reptile just saved them.

Lady Lisa reared up, puffed her chest out, and spread her neck bristles. She hissed warningly, giving the Macabres a chance to desist. Some Macabre Trees recognized her and took a step back out of reflex, but they didn't back down. The black tree took a step forward challengingly, not knowing who the green lizard was at all.

The Macabre Alphazard roared angrily at Lady Lisa. She snorted and glared in disgust at the skeletal lizard. To her, the skeletal reptile was undeserving of life. It may have lived once as a proud ruler, but its time has come to die, and there was no reason for it to return. Such an abomination needed to be buried back into the ground.

She planted her forefeet firmly and roared back, her forest themed colors melting away into an intimidating red.

The Macabre Alphazard had fought many other Alphazards that trespassed into its territory when it was still alive. Challengers, Alphazards or different alpha species, would constantly try to dethrone it, but none have succeeded. It barely remembers the fights it had been to and how it managed to win every single one of them, but it was enough to know what to do.

It reared up, and puffed its chest out. It lacked the neck bristles that the female lizard had, but the magenta lights on its neck glowed brighter, forming what looked like a row of spines. The Macabre was bigger than Lady Lisa and the size difference was obvious. Its magenta eyes glowed brighter, and so did the magenta lights that filtered through its joints and segments. It hissed, dark fog sifting through its clenched teeth.

The two Alphazards took in a deep breath before releasing it into an exchange of loud roars. The impressive display of authority drowned everything out. The authoritative sounds fought for dominance, the loud sounds making everyone's ears ring. Both alphas, Lady Lisa and the Macabre Alphazard, surged towards each other with their teeth bared and colors flaring.

A loud crash echoed as their shoulders collided. A few, barely visible cracks formed on the Macabre Alphazard's shoulder blade and ribs. Lady Lisa gained a few minor scratches and a bruise on her side.

They recoiled and jumped back a few feet before head-butting each other. The branch on the undead lizard's head sliced the female Alphazard's forehead. Lady Lisa jerked back at the stinging pain between her eyes before the Macabre Alphazard clawed the side of her face, giving her three new claw marks.

Lady Lisa elbowed the undead lizard's chin, snapping its head up forcefully. It grunted and shook its head. The female Alphazard spun around and hit the Macabre's face with her tail, a loud snap coming from the blow. The branch on its forehead loosened up, and it began to loll slightly every time the undead lizard moved its head.

The Macabre Alphazard recovered quickly and it tackled Lady Lisa. Lady Lisa was pinned to the ground, but she wasn't going to let the tides be in favor of her undead opponent. She rolled over, flipping the skeletal reptile over and under her. The undead lizard bit her foreleg, which came too close to its mouth. Lisa screeched in pain as the sharp and jagged teeth buried into her skin and flesh. She was kicked off by the skeleton's hind legs, forcing her away.

She rolled over and stood meters away from the Macabre Alphazard, which also got up. They faced each other before roaring at each other again in their own chorus of defiance. They rushed towards each other again.

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow silently cheered on for Lady Lisa. The alpha lizard had just saved their lives, which also meant that she was on their side. Grins made their way onto their faces. Their chances of winning had just grown and the thought of rising victorious and getting out of this alive egged them on to their feet.

Meanwhile, the black tree, knowing that its leader was going to deal with the female Alphazard itself, decided to let the Macabre Trees deal with the brothers, star sprite, and the Dark Star. With a signaling bellow, the black tree ordered the undead trees forward, inviting them towards the group.

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow, stumbling slightly, began to get up. They noticed the Macabre Trees approaching them, and they readied themselves for the next part of the battle. Determination plastered their faces and their growing confidence inspired them to get back into the fight.

For a moment, they forgot all about their ancient relic companion until Mario's gloved hand felt something cold. Mario turned around and found the unconscious ancient relic with ash speckling his purple hull. He gently picked Scuro up, and held the purple orb under his armpit with his hand supporting him from underneath.

They split up when a tree tried pounding them with both of its arms. Mario sprang to the left, Luigi jumped up, and Starlow flew back to her position into the misty sky.

Luigi reduced the hands to splinters as he stomped on them. The Macabre Tree grunted in pain and recoiled. But it recovered quickly and attempted swiping at Luigi with both of its stubby arms. Luigi, after being exhausted and winded from before, was slower, but he still dodged them.

Mario was having quite a hard time moving around with the Dark Star in tow. He jumped lower, moved slower, and everything he did was more exhausting. He wanted to leave the Dark Star somewhere safe so he could do his thing without a problem. Maybe under a log or far from the battle scene would be good enough. But he couldn't just leave Scuro alone...

The black tree noticed Mario and the Dark Star. It lumbered towards them, its left hand dragging its claws through the ashen ground. Mario's instincts instructed him to throw the Dark Star towards the Macabre, but he didn't do it. Yes, the Dark Star would barely feel a thing nor would he know what Mario would do, but the red plumber didn't want to make himself guilty for something his quest-mate would've made him regret.

The black tree swiped at them with its remaining arm. Mario ducked under it, narrowly avoiding the large wooden appendage that sailed over his head. The arm swung back and Mario jumped over it.

Starlow watched tensely as the Macabres, her companions, and Lady Lisa fought. From there, she could only see their silhouettes and basic form, but it was still enough to know what was going on.

She noticed the fog had gotten thinner ever since the Macabre Alphazard became preoccupied in fighting Lady Lisa... was it because the skeletal lizard caused the fog and that the female Alphazard's sudden appearance made it lose focus on its control over it? She ignored the thought in favor of actually trying to help, but seeing how she was incapable of battle... she could only watch.

Luigi was doing fine on his own. He slid under a Macabre Tree as it tried grabbing him. The tree recovered from its failed attack and spun around. Luigi simply jumped over the incoming arms. Another tree came into the scene and both of them tried grabbing at Luigi.

Luigi jumped onto a tree's face, and it yelped in surprise. It stumbled back and clawed at its face, trying to get the green plumber off, but Luigi held tight. The other tree punched its companion's face, trying to hit the green plumber.

It tilted its head in confusion when its companion fell limp and unmoving with its face cracked open... It wondered where Luigi had gone... Had it managed to hit him? It checked its own clenched hand to check if maybe the green plumber was stuck in it... He wasn't there.

It yelped when Luigi stomped on the back of its head, pushing and toppling the tree. The tree tried to get up, but Luigi stomped on the back of its head again, cracking it.

Mario tried his best to dodge or counter the black tree's attacks, but holding the Dark Star slowed him down. He would sometimes forget that there were also white trees in the battle until white and bony arms tried to grab at him. He dodged all of them, surprisingly.

The black tree was getting frustrated. The lack of its right arm made fighting harder, and its left arm was too heavy to move faster. Mario dodged the attacks without much difficulty, but the black tree noticed that he was becoming noticeably slower.

The black tree improvised, grabbed at the ground, and flung dirt and rocks at Mario. The red plumber dodged the rocks, but sprayed dirt wasn't something anyone would be able to dodge. Some tiny pieces of dirt got into his eyes, making him close them shut and rub them. During his momentary blindness, the black tree swung at them... and hit.

Mario and Scuro went sailing and separated. Mario landed somewhere away from the battle, while Scuro was flung to the other side. And unfortunately, the Dark Star was rocketing into the middle of the Macabre Alphazard and Lady Lisa's battle.

Lady Lisa bit down and tugged on the Macabre Alphazard's tail, causing the latter to screech in pain . The Macabre tried to snap at her, but she was out of its reach. She tugged harder at the end portion of its tail. The Macabre Alphazard roared painfully as the sharp sound of its tail snapping off was followed by the biting and throbbing pain.

The Macabre Alphazard, which was now free from the female Alphazard's grip, spun around and reached for Lady Lisa's neck. Lady Lisa simply sprang to the side and head-butted the skeletal lizard's side, pushing it away.

Lady Lisa seemed to have the upper hand. The Macabre may have been bigger and stronger than her, but she was faster, heavier, and more level-headed. And so she thought...

The Macabre Alphazard spun around quickly and hit her face. The bony tail had sharp edges on it, and that added to the sting of the blow. She hissed at the pain on her cheek. The Macabre made use of her momentary distraction...

The Macabre Alphazard bit down on Lady Lisa's neck, tearing a few of her bristles off. This angered Lady Lisa and she tried as hard as she can to get out of the skeletal lizard's grip. But her efforts were in vain as the jagged teeth only sank deeper into her neck. She roared both in frustration and pain as her head was brought down to the ground. One of the Macabre Alphazard's forefeet stepped on Lady Lisa's snout, pushing her further down.

Lady Lisa tried to figure another way out. She lifted her tail up like a scorpion would with its stinger and smacked the Macabre's side with it. The angle of their positions made the blow very light and it only earned a grunt from the Macabre Alphazard. It muffled a growl and tightened its clamp on her neck, forcing her to stay put.

Lady Lisa screeched desperately as her neck bones creaked in protest. Any minute now, her neck would snap and it'll be the end for her. Her screeches began to die down into a choked moan, and she could feel her windpipe about to be crushed.

Unexpectedly, a purple orb smacked into the Macabre Alphazards head, causing the skeleton to yelp in surprise and release Lady Lisa's neck. She sighed in relief as her neck eased back into place.

Lady Lisa used the moment to her advantage and elbowed the Macabre Alphazard's chin. She then proceeded to bite down the undead skeleton's neck, crushing its spine. The skeletal lizard's loud roar was reduced to sputtering wheezes as its head lolled loosely on its neck.

She smashed the Macabre Alphazard into the ground. The Macabre croaked in protest and it spluttered black fog. Still dissatisfied with her attack, Lady Lisa dragged the Macabre through the ground and flung it, sending the skeletal lizard rolling into an unfortunate group of Macabre Trees. She could see it trying to get up, but it kept on stumbling trying to straighten its head.

She heaved a sigh of relief as she took a moment to recover. She felt the burning pain on her neck easing into a numbing sensation. Her tail was sore from being used as a whip. Her jaw was aching from overexertion. She was tired, too... She was panting heavily, her large lungs making deep rumbles as they took in large amounts of air. Her eyes darted around the battle scene...

There were only a few Macabres Trees left: around 5 of them including the black tree. The Macabre Alphazard was still trying to get up, croaking frustrated sputters. Mario was back in the battle, duking it out with the black tree and a white Macabre Tree by himself. Luigi was doing fine with the 3 remaining Macabre Trees, jumping away from their swipes and using the trees' attacks on themselves. Starlow would swoop down from the fog and help the brothers evade attacks.

Lady Lisa's eyes rested on the purple orb, lightly nicked and soiled. It was the purple orb that had saved her from death...

She approached. She held it with her forefoot before bringing it closer to her face to study it. She flipped it, and she found a black star that adorned its purple hull. She was surprised to recognize that it was Scuro, the ancient relic whom she thought was a threat to her home...

She felt something inside her, especially her chest, grow warm. Was it gratitude? The Dark Star may have been unconscious and unaware of what he did, but he still saved her... Lady Lisa crooned thankfully at the Dark Star before cradling him close to her chest. She dug a hole on the ground before burying Scuro in it. It wasn't the most comfortable hiding spot, but it was the best she could do within the circumstances. She was still in the middle of a fight after all...

A distorted roar caught her attention. She whirled around and found the Macabre Alphazard had recovered. But its head still lolled loosely on its neck, the branch on its forehead had snapped off, and its jaw was broken, making it hang limp on its skull.

Lady Lisa cringed when the Macabre Alphazard's head reared up and bended back. It tried its best to move its broken jaw. The jaw only managed to loll to the side. It roared, but it came out more as a distorted screech. It stumbled on its forefeet as it tried to balance itself.

It was obviously incapable of battle, but it refused to give up. Lady Lisa almost felt pity for the skeletal lizard... Almost.

She rushed towards the skeletal lizard, but before she could ram into it, something tugged at her tail and swung her away. She rolled away, regained her footing, and snarled at whatever stopped her from her attack.

The black tree stood protectively in front of the Macabre Alphazard. Some of its branches have snapped off, one of its red eyes was cracked and flickering unstably. It bellowed deeply and pounded its remaining arm on the ground.

Without hesitation, Lady Lisa lunged at the black tree.

She yelped when she was sent to the ground by a downward swipe from the black tree, the disturbance making the ashes fly and scatter. Before she could even process the pain, the tree's arm came swinging back to deliver a backhand. It hit the side of her face and she tumbled away.

She recovered and got back onto her feet. She rushed towards the tree again. The black tree used the same move, raising its arm up to deliver another downward swipe. But Lisa anticipated this, and she sprang to the side when the wooden arm came crashing down where she was milliseconds ago.

She turned around and bit its arm. The black tree howled in pain as the sharp teeth dug into its bark.

The black tree tried to pull its arm from the female Alphazard's mouth, but it only succeeded in making the jaws clamp tighter. It's arm began to groan and creak in protest, the pressure creating cracks and fissures on the bark and wood.

The black tree dragged her around and tried to shake Lady Lisa off, but the female Alphazard held tight. This encouraged Lisa to bite down and tug harder, eliciting both a frustrated and pained growl from the Macabre. The black tree tugged harder, cursing silently for missing its right arm. If that ancient relic hadn't decimated its arm, this fight would've been way easier...

With the sickening sound of tearing and breaking, the black Macabre's left arm severed.

The black tree howled in agony, unable to do anything about the pain on its left shoulder anymore. It staggered around, desperately trying to block out the searing pain from losing its remaining arm. It could only watch as Lady Lisa gnawed on its limp appendage like it was her chew toy.

The Macabre Alphazard, still staggering around and unable to fight well, saw Mario, Luigi, and Starlow regrouping through the light fog. It saw that the other Macabre Trees were no more. They were now mere splinters and hollow husks of bark on the ashen ground. The least it could do now was finish them off, even if it wasn't capable of combat anymore.

It trudged towards them, walking unevenly. Its head lolled from side to side, causing it to constantly lose focus on where it was going.

Mario cradled his broken arm which he had gotten from the fall. He had it splinted between some wood from the dead Macabres and wrapped it in bandage from their medical supplies. Mario grimaced when Luigi and Starlow tended to it, checking if he had splinted it well.

"I said I'm fine now." Mario waved his good arm to shoo away his companions. "But are you guys okay?" He pointed towards Luigi, who had some bruises and scratches on his arms and legs, and Starlow, who had a bump on her head.

"Yeah... We're fine... Nothing some bandages wouldn't fix." Luigi rubbed his bruises and tried not to wince, assuring his brother.

"Mine may look bad, but it doesn't hurt! As long as you don't touch it." Starlow piped up.

They turned around when they heard a distorted growl.

The Macabre Alphazard charged blindly towards them, trying its best to stay upright and keep its head steady. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow dodged it easily.

The skeletal lizard spun around and turned to face them before charging again. Mario and Starlow sprang to the side. Luigi jumped up and stomped on the Macabre Alphazard when it surged under him.

Ash and dirt flew as the Macabre crashed through the ground. It barreled towards Lady Lisa, but she sidestepped and the skeletal lizard missed.

It clawed at the ground, steering and stopping itself. It skidded to a halt beside the black tree, which had stopped wailing and thrashing about. They glanced at each other briefly, rumbling towards each other. The Macabre Alphazard broke its neck and jaw, and the black Macabre Tree lost both of its arms, but they refused to give up. They returned to face and glare at their enemies.

Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Lady Lisa glared back defiantly. Lady Lisa roared, accompanied by the defiant shouts of the brothers and star sprite. The Macabre Alphazard and black tree roared back, the skeletal lizard's distorted screech and the tree's deep bellow mixing into a loud and disturbing sound.

Both groups rushed towards each other.

There would only be one winner...


	19. Wake Up

Chapter 19

"Wake Up"

A defeated screech echoed across the burnt forest. All that heard the cry knew what it meant. The winner was decided and the loser has fallen.

The thick fog lightened until it became a thin layer of mist. Ash settled, the white specks of burnt remains falling from the sky like crisp snow. The disturbance died down, and it revealed a black tree split horizontally in half. Its agonized expression from when it was torn apart was frozen on its wooden face. Laying limp beside it was a headless Macabre Alphazard. The skeletal lizard's severed head made one final growl before the magenta lights in its eye sockets dimmed.

Lightning blue eyes eyed the defeated pile of splinters and bones. Lady Lisa snorted dismissively and stared in disgust at the remnants of the battle. Mario and Luigi sat down with a huff, exhausted. Starlow floated tiredly, her eyes drooping down sleepily.

"We won..." Luigi whispered, relief filling those two simple words. A small smile crept towards his face before he faced his brother. With a bright grin he repeated himself more cheerily. "We won!"

"Yeah, we did." Mario beamed at his brother. "Which of course, was expected", he added cockily.

Luigi gave a small breathless laugh before laying flat on his back. He sighed. "That was a pretty hard battle... I hope we won't ever have those fights again..."

Starlow settled herself on the ground to sit down, unable to float any longer. "Not to be a sour note, but... I doubt this is going to be the last battle like that."

"Well that's reassuring..." Luigi muttered.

Lady Lisa huffed tiredly before gingerly setting herself down. A prolonged sigh came out of her slightly parted jaws. She stared ahead blankly, trying to ignore the trio resting beside her as if they weren't there.

Mario eyed the massive reptile beside him. Her lightning blue eyes were still and hardened, glaring at the dead black tree and decapitated skeleton in front of her with utter distaste. 'She must really hate them so much... They're already dead, yet she's still hating them', Mario thought.

But Mario caught the uncertainty in her eyes. It made him wonder what was really going on in the Alphazard's mind. Maybe she was just waiting for a certain reaction from them?

He removed his red cap and played with it nervously. He shifted uncomfortably, as if there was an itch on his back. After a seemingly long moment of awkward silence, he finally gathered up the courage to talk. "Hey..." He began. Lady Lisa refused to face him, but she puffed air through her nose loudly, letting him know that she was listening. "Th-thanks for saving us back there... We wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for you..."

Lady Lisa's electric blue eyes glanced at Mario briefly before returning back to staring blankly ahead of her. She snorted and rumbled acceptingly. The uncertain glint in her eyes grew.

Mario set his cap down on the dirt beside him before tracing lines on the ground with his good hand. "Really... We're very grateful that you saved us... So, uh, thank you..." He studied the Alphazard's neutral expression. "But just one question..." He paused, thinking his words out, unsure how to ask his question without provoking her. Lisa's eyes widened expectantly. "Why did you save us? We fought yesterday, right?... What made you think that we were worth saving?"

The Alphazard's eyes dimmed. For a moment, Mario was afraid that she would snap and gobble him up. But then he noticed her face down slightly. She shifted her eyes towards the ground. Mario sighed in relief when he realized she was just thinking.

"You shouldn't answer me if you don't want to... We owe you a debt, and that's what matters. No question about it." Mario added, not wanting the Alphazard anymore trouble. But Lady Lisa still thought about it. It was a good question for her part, and she was voluntarily trying her best to answer his question.

In truth, the Alphazard had no idea why she decided to save them. When the Macabre Alphazard revealed itself and claimed to be the ruler of this forest, she acted out of instinct: defending what was hers. She had just marked this part of the forest as her home. It was natural for the two giant lizards to fight for the territory. The Macabre Alphazard was her recognized rival. It was just incidental that Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro were saved from being killed.

Be it incidental, forced, or voluntarily, she still saved them, nonetheless. Was it out of impulse? If it was, what was the reason behind her sudden move? Why did she save them even though they had just fought? Yes, she had forgiven them and reconsidered from calling them enemies, but that doesn't mean that they were allies.

She narrowed her eyes as she thought deeper.

But she didn't see why having allies was wrong. She didn't see how having Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro as friends was bad. Yet she still refused to believe or even think that they were.

Perhaps it was because she felt shame... She would feel shameful if she had puny characters as friends. It would destroy her reputation as a strict, powerful, and invulnerable alpha predator. She was supposed to eat them up, maul them to death, break their bones, tear them apart, etc. But...

She turned her head and looked at Mario, Luigi, and Starlow.

Luigi was lying on his back, a cheery smile on his face. Starlow was sitting beside him idly. They were talking to each other, probably about their experiences during the battle. Mario was tracing lines in the dirt, occasionally looking up and glancing at her.

If she really did think she was supposed to hurt them, why didn't she do it now? Why can't she even think of hurting them? Just looking at Luigi's relieved expression alone kept her morbid thoughts away. She couldn't bring herself to lay a hostile claw on them, despite already hurting them during their first encounter.

Admittedly, she regretted doing that. She regretted hurting them and thinking that they were nothing more than pests in her territory. She turned her head back towards the Macabre Alphazard's remains. She was sure the skeleton thought so of them, too.

She despised the skeleton, but at the same time respected it. It had once belonged to a proud and obviously powerful Alphazard. She knew that when it was still alive, it was the ruler of this side of the forest. But that was long ago... The forest and its king perished in a fire, and what was left was a gloomy forest and an undead skeleton.

She breathed air out from her nose slowly.

She didn't want to think like the skeleton. She wanted to think of Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro differently.

"Hey... Look, you really don't have to answer it. Well, mostly because you can't even talk in the first place, but... just don't think about it too much." Mario spoke up, sensing the Alphazard's troubled thoughts.

She didn't look at him, but she gave a knowing rumble, telling him that she heard him.

Knowing that thinking too much wasn't good for her, she decided to go by Mario's advice. She needed something to clear her head so she could think better.

She shifted her gaze towards the defeated Macabre Trees. She eyed their mangled and wrecked bodies, noting the faint boot prints and circular holes on the crushed wood.

She silently praised Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro for their handiwork. They were still puny to her... not in a sense that they were weak, but in a sense that they were vulnerable. It only took at least two hits from a Macabre Tree to hurt the brothers and star sprite. The only exception to that fact was Scuro, who had taken the numerous poundings of both the black tree and Macabre Alphazard and only gained some scratches. Speaking of which...

"Where's Scuro?" Starlow asked no one in particular.

Luigi sat up instantly, Mario stopped tracing lines in the dirt, and Lady Lisa stiffened up. They were all wide-eyed, realizing that they had just forgotten all about the Dark Star.

Luigi scratched the back of his neck. "Well... uh... I don't know..."

Mario pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Well... Now we have to get him... wherever he is."

Starlow frowned. "Do you guys think he ran away?... I mean, we still don't trust him enough to leave him alone. I'm pretty sure he doesn't really trust us either... I think he took the chance to leave us."

Mario sighed. "That's not at all farfetched..."

Just then, Lady Lisa stood up, causing the ash that had settled on her back to rain down on Mario, Luigi, and Starlow below, eliciting protested "hey"s from them. She ignored them and walked towards the decapitated Macabre Alphazard.

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow frowned in confusion. They looked at each other, silently asking what was going on. They shrugged, neither having any answers. So they stood up and followed Lady Lisa, curious about the Alphazard's plans.

Looking at the Alphazard lumbering towards the skeleton, they thought she had something to do with it. But that wasn't the case.

"What are you doing?" Starlow asked the giant lizard in confusion as they passed and ignored the decapitated remains of the Macabre Alphazard. Lady Lisa simply ignored the star sprite focusing more on her task... whatever it was.

The Alphazard stopped before a particularly bulging mound of soil. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow stopped too once they caught up with her. Wondering what was going on, they asked again. They were replied with a dismissive snort.

Lady Lisa placed her forefoot on the mound of soil before clawing it away. Mario, Luigi, and Starlow watched her in confusion as she repeated the action. She dug her claws on the ground and dragged the soil away, repeating the process again and again. That was until they realized she was digging.

"What are you digging for?" Luigi asked curiously. Lady Lisa snorted dismissively at his question, refusing to even pause from her digging.

"Okaaay... Well, mind giving us a clue on what you're looking for?" Starlow gave her question a try. She was also replied with a dismissive snort.

Mario was becoming frustrated with the female Alphazard brushing away their questions. But he was careful to make himself sound polite, unless he wanted to anger the Alphazard. "Okay, Lady Lisa, you are making us really confused. What is going on? Please stop ignoring us..." His complaints were replied yet again with a dismissive snort.

"Can you please answer us?" Starlow huffed. "Well, you can't talk, but at least give us a clue with what you're doing!" Lady Lisa paused from her digging. Her lightning blue eyes dilated and stared dangerously at the star sprite. "Please?", Starlow added, sensing the Alphazard getting dangerously close to snapping at her.

Lady Lisa snorted and resumed digging.

They all gave up asking her, knowing that if they asked again, their questions would be ignored.

"Well... She isn't really being helpful." Luigi retorted. "So... What now?" He asked his two companions.

"We find the Dark Star." Starlow answered simply.

"Where to start looking, then?" Luigi asked again.

"Uh... Here? We could look for clues around here on where he went." Starlow suggested. "He couldn't have gone too far."

Mario rubbed his chin in thought. "But what kind of clues are we looking for exactly? He doesn't make any prints on the ground because he floats. We can't find traces of dark power to follow because, according to Scuro himself, he has little of it left. And if he didn't just fly away and leave us, it'd take us forever to search for him around and under these Macabre's. So basically..." Mario trailed off

"We can't find him." Starlow finished glumly.

Mario folded his arms. "Well, we still could but it'll take a really long time."

Luigi sat down. "But... Should we start looking for him, now?"

Starlow huffed in frustration.

She couldn't believe how lost they felt without the Dark Star with them. He pioneered this mission and made it possible, but that doesn't mean everything it depended on him. They could still continue without him, right?

The first time they planned the mission, Scuro wasn't part of the equation. Now that he had budged in - and actually fit in well - it felt like every move they make concerning their quest revolved around him.

It had only been 3 days into their quest, for goodness sake! Yet it felt like a whole week had gone by... Within those few days, they had done great progress. Including today, they had fought 3 battles- 2 of which almost got Mario and Luigi killed. They had crossed through at least a few dozen miles of forest and sea.

Starlow asked herself, 'could we have gone this far without Scuro?'

A defiant side of her screamed yes, but her uncertain side, the part that made her think twice, was stronger. It tried to reason that without the Dark Star, they wouldn't be here. If the Dark Star didn't save Mario and Luigi from the black tree in Dimble Wood, the mission would have all been over on day one.

They felt so lost... What are they going to do? What would happen to them, now? Should they return back to Toad Town empty-handed?

Starlow refused to give up, and she was sure that Mario and Luigi did, too. Their pride didn't allow them. They would search for the Dark Star, no matter what. But then...

Finding him would prove too much effort. Their mission had no schedule, but it would waste a lot of time. It didn't seem like it was worth it, despite the Dark Star being an important quest-mate.

Starlow's thoughts were interrupted by a soft thump. It wasn't loud, but in the deafening silence, it caught everyone's attention.

A purple orb, stained with dried mud, soil, and ash, rolled until it stopped by Luigi's feet.

Luigi picked the orb up and held it in front of his face. "Hey, isn't this... Hey!" A smile made its way on Luigi's face. "It's Scuro!"

Starlow felt light when the wave of relief hit her. It felt so refreshing compared to the worry, angst, and tiredness she just felt. With the light-hearted feeling fluttering in her chest, she was tempted to do a midair backflip, but she kept it in. Her cheeks acted on their own, and without herself knowing, she smiled.

Mario and Starlow gathered around Luigi to get a look on the Dark Star.

"Hey! It is him!" Mario confirmed.

"Yeah!" Luigi grinned widely.

"But where did he come from?" Mario creased his brows slightly.

Lady Lisa rumbled, and they all snapped their attention toward her. With her forefoot she gestured towards the hole she dug up.

Luigi tilted his head, as if it'll help him see at a better angle. "Is that... where you found Scuro? You buried him and dug him out?"

Lady Lisa snorted in affirmation. Her lightning blue eyes eyed the Dark Star with both relief and uncertainty. She crooned lowly, and stepped forward, as if wanting to nudge the Dark Star on Luigi's arms.

Starlow's smile died down and was replaced by a frown. She had no idea what was there to be uncertain about. Was there something wrong? Is it something about the Dark Star? She peered down onto the ancient relic.

During her moment of relief, she had failed to notice that Scuro wasn't in very good shape. He had nicks and scratches everywhere. Obvious claw marks scarred his face. There was a relatively large dent on his side. Dried mud stuck out on a small crack on his hull, and Starlow was tempted to wipe it off.

"He... doesn't look so well..." Starlow muttered apprehensively.

"He isn't awake either..." Luigi's grin subsided and his brows creased in worry.

Lady Lisa tilted her head. What was wrong with the Dark Star? She thinks the Dark Star was just asleep, but now that she saw the many scratches on his hull, she began to become paranoid.

"Is...", Luigi began shakily. "Is he dead?"

Lady Lisa's blood ran cold at the thought.

Luigi almost dropped Scuro when Lady Lisa's gargantuan snout nudged the Dark Star. She crooned at the ancient relic, wanting his glowing red eyes to flash to life. She nudged him harder- hard enough for Luigi to fall on his butt.

Mario hissed in pain when his broken arm was grazed by Lady Lisa's head. He jerked back and cradled his arm, muttering something about broken arms and careless people always hitting them.

"Uh... I don't think so." Starlow answered. "He did rant how immortal and oh-so powerful he was when we kept him from acting too recklessly..."

"Yeah... He's just resting... The battle must've tired him out." Mario added as he tended to the splint on his broken arm, which had been misaligned when it got hit by Lady Lisa.

Faint orange rays of light filtered through the light mist and trees. Lady Lisa stopped poking Luigi and Scuro. Mario looked up from his splint. Starlow floated higher to get a better view from the branches. They all faced the horizon, which was now tainted yellow. The ground was now colored yellow, reflecting the sky's tint. Shadows of the trees began creeping up towards them like grotesque hands slowly clawing up.

"It's going to be dark soon..." Mario noted.

"We gotta find somewhere to stay..." Luigi got up while holding Scuro under his armpit.

"But there are just bare and burnt trees here. We cant find or make shelter here," Mario reminded.

"No, we can't," Starlow agreed. "But we could still gather wood or coal to create a fire on the way. We'll continue our trip, until it becomes dark. We stop when we can't move on, and we just set up a bonfire and make camp."

"Why don't we just gather wood when we get wherever we stop?" Mario quirked an eyebrow up.

"We don't know if there will ever be wood where we wood stop. I mean, it would be dark soon, but that doesn't mean we would have little time to get far. By nighttime, we would be somewhere out of this forest, I guess. Better gather supplies now that there still are around."

"Yeah... okay." Mario nodded approvingly.

Mario moved towards a pile of Macabre Tree remains. With his good arm, he snapped some of the branches that poked out from the splintered wood. During the battle, some of the burnt trees wave been knocked and splintered, leaving coal scattered across the disturbed ground. He picked those up, too, cradling the branches he collected earlier under his good arm's armpit. He cursed silently, forgetting to remove his gloves and staining them with coal.

Starlow couldn't do much. She can't picked coal and dirty branches with her mouth— that was just too disgusting for her part. So, she asked Luigi if she can guard and watch over the Dark Star while he helped Mario pick wood and coal for their fire. That way, at least she could help, albeit only a little.

"Okay!" Luigi placed Scuro down on the ground in front of Starlow. She watched as Luigi ran off to help his older brother. She silently observed them working with each other, getting things done, and preparing to resume their journey.

She sighed disheartened.

Starlow didn't want being the vulnerable and unhelpful teammate. She hated being so useless and weak. She can't even help pick up twigs to light a fire! Although she had good reasons not to, seeing how she doesn't have hands to grab with, she felt useless being unable to do something so breezily simple.

Yes, she could help Mario and Luigi by spouting tutorials and guiding them through their quests, or fly them across ledges and over barriers when she's not tired. But... thinking deeper into it... Her efforts were either too inefficient or just plainly unnecessary. Whatever the case, she felt her confidence dwindle every moment of their quest.

What was her role in this quest? Other than a companion, what was her purpose? Is she someone that gives out tutorials and explains what she knows? She is, but she feels like what she's saying isn't even necessary... Is she some kind of person that brings everyone together? No, she doesn't think so. That's not her role.

Then who is?

Starlow looked towards the unresponsive Dark Star, sitting idly on the ground before her. The black star that made up his front was facing her directly, and even without those unnerving red eyes open, Starlow found herself having trouble looking directly at him.

"For an evil ancient relic that we had extreme difficulty in defeating years ago, you got pretty beaten up by those Macabres." She spoke, as if the Dark Star was listening to her.

Lady Lisa tilted her head curiously, wondering why the star sprite was talking to herself. She gently lay herself on the ground, not wanting to leave just yet. For some reason, she wanted to be by Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro to escort them through her forest. She'll only leave once the trees open up into grasslands, and end the forest. With her mind set up, she continued staring interestingly at the scene unfolding before her.

Starlow stared at the ground. "And it's kinda ironic that you're the one that brought us together, despite being the one that tried to tear us apart back then... literally." The Dark Star didn't respond.

"I mean, yeah, you started all this and such... But... You're the one that kept us on our toes by being something to keep watch of. You're the one that made us work as a team by making us extra cautious. You're the one that made us watch our backs and be more careful, since we didn't know if you'll betray us... All the while I always thought of your sudden but inevitable betrayal. But it never came..."

Starlow finally worked up the courage to look straight into the Dark Star's blank stare. "Why?"

The Dark Star didn't move or respond, but Starlow could imagine him frown in thought.

"Why didn't you?" Starlow repeated. "Why didn't you turn your back on us when you had many chances? Is it because of the Shade Crystal? Is it because you need us to get the power for you, and you're just tagging along to make sure everything goes as planned?"

The Dark Star still did not reply. He rolled slightly when a small pebble under him shifted under his weight. The movement eerily reminded Starlow of Scuro tilting his head in question.

Starlow frowned when the Dark Star still did not respond. "Why aren't you talking to me? Oh yeah, you're asleep... But could you hear me? Could you listen to me, Scuro?... If you can, please wake up. We need to talk things out..."

Still no response.

Starlow looked down on the ground and chuckled unhumorously. "I'm going crazy. I'm talking to you, even if you're unconscious. It feels like I'm talking to a brick wall... or an unconscious ancient relic."he

Starlow looked back up to glare at the Dark Star's unresponsive body. "I can't help but think you're evil, you know? You have some redeeming traits even though they were vague, but I can't take my mind off of thinking you're evil... You practically engulfed the world in darkness all those years ago! I'm pretty sure you want to do it again! So this is what this quest is all for, huh? To gain our trust and get us out of the way of your plan for destruction?!"

Lady Lisa tilted her head to the other side. She was starting to worry that Starlow was becoming insane. It was obvious that the Dark Star wouldn't be talking or doing anything for the matter soon. But Lady Lisa didn't think Starlow knew of that.

The Alphazard grunted questioningly, making Starlow snap her attention towards her.

"What is it, Lady Lisa?" Starlow asked as politely as possible.

Lady Lisa snorted, and nodded her head towards Scuro. Starlow gave a confused frown before floating up and twirling around to face what Lady Lisa was pointing at. Her beady eyes caught Mario snapping and picking branches and coal up before handing them to Luigi, who dropped them inside a sac that came out of nowhere.

"Oh... Mario and Luigi are just gathering wood while we still can for our fire," Starlow explained.

Lady Lisa shook her head side to side, trying her best to imitate a 'no'. She nodded her head again towards Scuro.

Starlow frowned. Her eyes drifted down towards the limp figure of the Dark Star. "Oh, Scuro? He'll be fine... I think. But don't worry about it. He's immortal. He'll survive."

Lady Lisa felt a bad heat rising in head. She was becoming frustrated not being able to communicate. She shook her head exasperatingly and growled lowly, and Starlow could've sworn it sounded a lot like a grumble.

Starlow frowned harder. "Did I do something wrong?"

Lady Lisa snorted as she thought of a new approach. She lifted herself up onto her feet and stepped forward to poke Scuro with her snout softly. Then, she turned her head and tapped Starlow. She rumbled questioningly.

Starlow quirked an eyebrow up as she pondered Lady Lisa's body language. Lady Lisa rumbled and puffed air through her nose, sensing Starlow coming close to decrypting her question. "You mean..." Starlow began. Lady Lisa's lightning blue eyes brightened expectantly. "You mean what's going on between him and me?"

Lady Lisa did her best imitation of an affirming nod, bobbing her head up and down.

Starlow pouted her bottom lip out in thought. "Hmmm... Well, we aren't very good towards each other... He's sorta like a frienemy, you know? Like... How do I say this? He's like an enemy that I try my best to be friends with, but something always keeps me from even thinking of him that way. I mean, I feel like I need to befriend him, but my hate towards him is just too much..."

Lady Lisa tilted her head, asking a silent question. Surprisingly enough, Starlow understood.

"Why do I hate him? Well... Not necessarily hate, but more in the likes of disliking him. I just don't feel comfortable around him. Who would be comfortable around a thousand-year old relic that once threatened to destroy their home by drowning it in darkness? I'm pretty sure no one does... He may not be evil now, but I still have a hunch that he's still formulating dastardly plans. I know he's at least trying to be the good guy, but he's still evil at heart... I think," Starlow explained.

Lady Lisa shook her head. She snorted at Starlow before she gestured towards Scuro with a prodding nod. Starlow quirked an eyebrow up.

"What? You want me to talk to him? But he's asleep!"

Lady Lisa gave Starlow the best deadpan look she could muster. But being a lizard that could only do so much facial expressions, it looked like a blank stare. But Starlow knew what the Alphazard meant. She sighed. "Right... I was already talking to him, ahem... myself, anyway."

Before Lady Lisa could make another prodding nod, Mario and Luigi came back with a sack of coal and wood. Twigs stuck out and soot stained it; the same could be used to describe Mario and Luigi, who looked like they came out of a factory's chimney.

Starlow floated up to greet them. "Is this enough?" Luigi asked as he held up the sack.

Starlow cracked a grin. "Oh, this is more than enough!"

Mario stared towards the horizon, noting how the sky had grown red during their brief time of gathering supplies and resting. "We need to move now if we want to get out of this forest before dark."

No one could argue with that. Mario led the way, cradling his broken arm. Luigi followed suit, carrying their sack of coal and wood in one hand and lifting Scuro with the other. Starlow floated after them, not before sneaking a glance back at Lady Lisa.

The Alphazard was following them.

Starlow frowned at this. Although it was expected, since the huge lizard had decided to stay with them even after the battle. She could have left, but she didn't. That would only mean Lady Lisa planned to tag along with them.

Starlow thought Lady Lisa, being the stealthy ambush alpha predator she was despite her immense size, would tail them under the cover of what remained of the fog and trees; away from their sight. What Starlow didn't expect was the Alphazard to follow them like an obedient guard dog.

A humongous, scaly, powerful, royally respectable, and dangerous guard dog— or guard lizard, if you may.

But Starlow didn't mind. It was a good thing right? Nothing would dare attack them when this forest's mistress was escorting them through her domain. It was weird, thinking deeper into it.

Why would she even care to guard them? Is it to keep an eye on them? The Dark Star was with them and it was only natural its suspicious aura would also apply to huge lizards. But why bother? They'd get out sooner if not now, anyway.

Starlow didn't question it, though. It was a good thing, and good things shouldn't be questioned, no matter how questionable it is. Good things are blessings. Blessings aren't supposed to be suspicious about. Although there was also the phrase "too good to be true", just go with the flow. There was no need to rack a head trying to figure out something that could very well make your day?

If the Alphazard wanted to tag along, so be it.

With that in mind, Starlow turned back towards the setting horizon. The group resumed their quest, ready for what was to come next. They earned a lot. Good things.

They earned a new reptilian friend, experience, lots of coins and supplies (Mario and Luigi RPG logic: you earn coins, items, and gear after every battle), some small wounds, a lot of scratches, a lot of bruises, Mario earned a broken arm, Scuro got knocked unconscious and earned a crack on his hull, Starlow got a nasty bump on her head...

Well, never mind.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update. I just temporarily lost inspiration to write this... what with all the somewhat disappointing feedback. I work hard on this... I stayed awake for many nights... I worked the hours... I was the team player... I gave the 110% percents... (lol jk. Reference.) But seriously, I try my best to entertain you guys with this story. It's kinda upsetting I don't get very much reviews (P.S. this doesn't include you, Madz!) Please just give me some reviews, guys. I'm still planning to write, don't worry. But reviews could make me go faster and better, ya know? Just saying.**

 **Now enough with the self-pity stuff! I hope you have a nice time reading! Oh, and uh... Check out my other story: Even Monsters can Feel. It's a Pacific Rim fanfic, so for all you Jaeger and Kaiju fans out there, I politely recommend you to read it. Please?**


	20. The Shadows Call My Name

**What? You thought I was dead? Well, obviously not. Okay, I just want to say I am sincerely sorry for the late update. It's been what? Two months? Yeesh, even I am starting to get frustrated with myself. What's the matter brain?! Writer's Block? Too busy to write? Can't think of stuff in the toilet?**

 **Rockster: Thanks! I don't know if I'll include those power-ups really... Maybe I would, maybe I won't. Worst case scenario is that I won't include it, and best case scenario is that it's painfully and obviously there. I think it'll be the in-between where I'm just going to put some cameos of it. Yeah, maybe that... I'm not sure. I write as I go, so the story isn't set in stone.**

 **And you think Mario and Luigi are too weak? "Wat wus dat? I kil u! Yul get rekt!" Nah, it's okay. I intended to do that, because I kept in mind that Mario and Luigi must be back to level 1 or something. I mean, you always start a game with both of them at level 1 like they just ignored all the sh#t you went through the last games, right? Well, there you have it. But I promise, they'll grow real strong. Not so that they're mary-sues, but yeah. Real high-jumping fat Italian plumber strong.**

 **RoyalADK: Heh. Thanks! Your review has the making of Raptorful's day like the macaroni salad of happiness! Please be the reviewing again... I am the wanting of your reviews. They have the making of me happy! Please?**

 **Madz the Penguin: Sorry, yes... I DID die. But I lived... It doesn't make sense, but so does a fire-breathing mutant turtle fighting Italian plumbers inside a castle with lava in it guarded by fungi things with feet. Though I did thank you for the crystal ball (I think), well to make sure I did, I'll just thank you again. So... Thanks a lot!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it... I've rapped my brain for this..**

"The Shadows Call My Name"

It was early morning if the warm yellow sky was anything to go by. The sun had just risen, peeking over the horizon and casting its warming light onto the land. A forest composed of tall and imposing conifers made up the surroundings. It was humid, the remnants of last night's cold weather lingering about. The chilly winds coming from the northern mountains ahead blew by, the suspected cause of the thin layer of frigid mist on the forest floor. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was serene, really. And if it was too cold, the rising sun's growing warmth helped the less tolerating forest-dwellers.

Early birds chirped gleefully, and the last of the crickets were silenced. The occasional screech from a random monster echoed throughout the land, but it wasn't filled with the usual wildness and fieriness. It sounded happy, actually.

Meanwhile, dull and fast-paced thudding could also be heard. It sounded like something big was running...

RIIAAUURRGGHH!

A delighted roar boomed throughout the land. The trees parted to reveal a humongous lizard, around 4 meters tall and 20 meters long, forest-green in color. She had striking electric-blue eyes that glinted with joy. Lady Lisa was running past the lines of trees at a speed that could rival that of a Go-kart, despite her size.

"Waaahhooooo!"

"Slow down! SLOW DOWN!"

"Yeesh! Quit being such a baby, Weegee!"

"MARIO! MAKE HER SLOW DOWN! We're gonna die, Grambidammit!"

Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro were riding on the Alphazard. Lady Lisa had allowed them the honor of riding her, and they were certainly thankful for that. She ran faster than any of them could. It would get them out of the forest faster, guaranteed.

Mario was enjoying himself, the thrill of the speed and the wind blowing at his face giving him a reason to whoop to the skies. Luigi was scared shitless, and when Lady Lisa nearly hit a tree, he swore he felt something warm in his pants. Starlow was sitting behind the group, right before the lizard's hip. She enjoyed the ride too, a jovial smile grazing her face. Scuro was in Lady Lisa's jaws. The Alphazard was careful not to bite down too hard, or to salivate too much to wet him. He was still unconscious, and his hull was still significantly damaged, but otherwise, he was holding up well.

"I said STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Luigi screamed in a shrill voice.

"Keep it down, Luigi!" Starlow rebuked, although she was grinning in amusement. "You're going to attract Macabres!"

Luigi looked back and stared at Starlow incredulously. "Attract Macabres?! We're going to die in a speeding accident before we could get killed by zombie trees!"

From Lady Lisa's shoulders, Mario shrugged, careful to not move his broken arm too much. "It's seems pretty safe to me."

"Safe?!" Luigi screeched. "We're riding on a giant lizard running at insane speeds in a forest full of spiny trees and rocks. We'll die from crashing!"

Mario gave Luigi a pointed look. "We've faced monsters far more dangerous than over-speeding, Weeg." The older brother's eyes softened. "But seriously, calm down. I'm sure Lady Lisa wouldn't want to kill us, right? Besides, she wouldn't want to crash into trees herself," he said in a soothing tone. It calmed Luigi a little bit, but it wasn't enough to reassure him of the "safety". Luigi buried his face into Alphazard's scales and began to whimper silently.

...(On the cliffs of Plack Beach)...

"He has returned," a tall figure unintentionally mused aloud. His eyes were still closed, his meditation and connection to his adopted domains still requiring a few more minutes to disconnect. The Space and Earth had a knack for being vague in their answers, but they proved to be extremely helpful once the hints have evolved into complete answers. They foresee the future, and they could very well reveal the fate of all that roam their realms. For this tall figure, in his thousands-year long time posing to establish a bridge for the two realms, those two became his most trusted allies and leaders.

"That spells bad news... Bad news..." Another voice spoke. It sounded like it belonged to someone old: wise and rusty. The elderly turned to the tall figure, watching his old friend read the fate of their world. He heard him blurt something out, and just by the sound of phrase, he knew it was no light-hearted news. He shook his head slowly and sighed.

"Yeeesss," a third voice drawled out. It sounded high-pitched. Feminine. "Bad news indeeed... What of us nooow? His return was too out of the bluuue. We are unprepaaared."

The elder nodded. "And we don't have our Star Cures with us... What to do?"

"The Earth and Space has already given us an answer... But it is not clear," the tall figure answered, his eyes finally opening to see his two friends and fellow Star Sages.

The female cocked her head to the side. "What did it say, Chakron?"

The tall figure, now know as Chakron, answered. "I cannot translate it very well, but I shall try my best to explain." He turned towards the female, taking note of her butterfly-like appearance. "Wisdurm," he called. Then, he faced towards the elder, "Kuzzle." The old, light-blue Koopa perked up upon the call of his name. "Sit," Chakron recommended. "There shall be a lot of explaining."

Wisdurm stopped flying and sat a few feet in front of Chakron. Kuzzle gingerly set himself down right beside Wisdurm with his cane, muttering a few curses as his joints popped and muscles strained. Chakron, noting that everyone was now only waiting for him to begin, spoke.

"We have sensed a considerable amount of dark power leaking into this world," Chakron summarized before turning to Kuzzle. "You have sensed multiple and heavy pockets of dark power in Dimble Wood, yes?"

The old Koopa nodded, his thick and white brows furrowing in concentration. "Dimble Woods isn't in good shape... Parts of the forest have already begun to die out, oh the terror. And the lot of 'em dead trees come to life! Lumbering, rotting, terrible, evil trees, I say."

Wisdurm's eyebrows quirked up in mild surprise. "Undead treeeees? Moviiiing?"

Kuzzle only nodded. "Yep. Them trees have been terrorizing them people from the outside... Many o' travelers haven't returned once they step into the forest! And them Wigglers, Treevils, Chests, and Sockops have all but disappeared in hiding, afraid those vile beasts would get them... Dimble Woods has become a terrible place, I tell you. Terrible."

Wisdurm looked down on the stone floor in sadness. "That's awfuuuul..."

Chakron nodded in agreement. "Indeed. By far, five Toads from Toad Town have gone missing, and their families are looking for them. I fear that they may begin searching in Dimble Woods. Those trees would hunt them down, too. By extension, the rest of Toad Town would try to help, and I doubt they could get out alive."

Kuzzle and Wisdurm nodded in understanding.

Clearing his throat, Chakron continued. "We shall keep Dimble Woods isolated from the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom until the problem is solved. Those trees are going to have to be exterminated, and until they are all gone, the forest remains as a no-entry zone." Chakron sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, Dimble Woods isn't the only one... Blubble Lake and Cavi Cape are also starting to be infected with dark power. They too, are fated to end up like Dimble Woods is now..."

Wisdurm frowned. "And we assume the Dark Star is causing thiiiisss?"

Chakron faced Wisdurm. "That is the question that makes it vague. The answer the Earth and Space gave me... is both yes and no."

Kuzzle scratched his head with his cane. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Chakron would've shrugged if he wasn't in his millennial-long pose. "Even I do not know, old friend... But I suppose the answer would clear when the time comes. The Earth and Space cannot tell us complete truths, otherwise the future is ruined and the laws of secrecy and ancient fate deny its credibility. All in all, we won't be receiving any clear answers, and with the help of time and our own minds, we would be able to decode and decipher our future..."

At that, Wisdurm nodded and Kuzzle grunted understandingly. Chakron wasn't finished, though. "There are more concerning threats that arise."

Wisdurm and Kuzzle looked grim upon hearing this. "What could be worse than the vile thing's return?" Kuzzle asked. "The Dark Star is all but evil, and that thing's return is a bad omen in itself!"

Chakron faced his old companion. "A lot, actually... The Shade Crystal, despite the rumor that it has long since been destroyed, has become more active. Its aura has grown so strong, the island it is beheld in has begun to shift. Within just this week, the whole island has risen a few feet above sea level, and the sea separating the island from the Mushroom Kingdom has risen as well. Within a few weeks, the island would connect to Plack Beach..."

Wisdurm hummed in thought. "What of the Shade Crystal's effeeeects to Mushroom Kingdom once it conneeeects?"

"That, we are unsure of... Currently, the Shade Crystal's notable effects on the island are what I just said earlier, and oddly enough, keeping the time of day in balance. Lately, a third force has been trying to-"

"A third force?" Kizzle cut off. "This is madness!"

Chakron sighed. "You are unenlightened... Calm down, old friend. This situation is as much of a problem to all of us as it is to you. The whole world will be affected, after all." Sighing, Chakron resumed. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Lately, a third force has been trying to concentrate the nights into the island. Without the Shade Crystal in action, the third force would've blanketed the whole island in darkness... So, in a nutshell, the Shade Crystal is a neutral. We suspect that it is causing the dark power leakage along with the Dark Star, but it is keeping the third force from completing its task."

Wisdurm fiddled with her hands nervously. "Chakron? If I may aaaask... What is this third threeeaaat?"

Chakron's face darkened. "We're going against something we dare not speak the name of... It is quite a surprise he has reawakened in just a span of a few millennia when he takes at least several million years to wake."

Wisdurm's face paled, and she suddenly felt cold. "You don't mean— No, it can't beeee!"

Chakron could only nod grimly. "The whole reason of our existence is returning to take back what he gave us..."

"But what of the Dark Star? What does he have to do with all this?" Kuzzle asked.

"It appears our corrupted former companion has quite the role in this. The answer the Earth and Space gave us is a yes and no... because it's all up to the Dark Star to make a choice. The fate of the whole world rests on his being, and his decision will either erase us from existence, or save us all."

...(Conifrost Forest, New Land)...

The ride went on for a few more hours. The sun was already high up, but the forest undergrowth was darkened by the towering trees and conifers. One time during the ride, the group encountered a small pack of Macabre Trees. They were easily dealt with, especially with a whole ten-ton lizard queen at their disposal.

So far, so good...

Meanwhile, the group was getting pretty bored. Lady Lisa had since slowed into a slow jog, the humidity and chilliness of the forest making her cold-blooded body less active. Riding on something fast was thrilling, but at the pace the Alphazard was compared to her insane sprint, it was pretty dull. The forest scene wasn't as appealing as it used to. Forest, forest, forest. Trees, trees, trees. And look, a random boulder!

Mario groaned, clearly hating the familiar feeling of boredom. "Can't anything more interesting happen? We've been in this forest for hours, and nothing's happened."

"We just encountered some Macabres a while ago," Starlow reminded.

"Yeah. And the encounter lasted for just a minute. Those rotting trees had nothing on a stampeding Alphazard," Mario retorted as he slumped down and buried his face on Lady Lisa's feathery neck frills.

"At least we didn't have to risk too much from finishing those things off," Luigi remarked as he absently drummed Lady Lisa's scales.

"And lose all the fun? I don't think it's much of a win-win to me," Mario answered.

"Well, at least we're moving forward right?" Luigi said.

Mario shrugged in response. "Yeah... At least we are." He looked up to see more of the forest. From the height he was sitting on Lady Lisa's back, he could only see more trees. But looking up further, he could see the snow-capped mountains looming over them from the distance.

Noticing Mario's gaze on the mountains ahead, Starlow piped up. "We're getting close to the mountains. We've passed the creepy forests and entered the conifer forests a day ago... I'd say we'd reach the base of the mountain in another day. But there is also the possibility that there'd be a lake nearby. Snow would melt from the mountains and we'd be able to get some fresh-from-the-mountaintop water there... If there is."

Mario and Luigi nodded at their companion's update. "Well, there better be a lake nearby," Mario said as he pulled out a water jug out of nowhere with his good hand. He shook the jug to confirm that it was nearly empty. "I'm almost out."

"Me too..." Luigi chimed.

This is going to be a long day...

...(Scuro's POV)...

 _'Back again so soon?...'_

 _'Wake up, Dark Star... Wake up...'_

 _'Darkness will consume all in the end... It is the origin of all things known and unknown... It is only right for the darkness to take back what rightfully belongs to it...'_

 _'Weak... So pathetically weak... This is insufficient...'_

 _'Why struggle any further?... All the sacrifices... All the efforts... Unnecessary... You will fade in the end... Unremembered...'_

 _Voices. I hear voices... Multitudes of them. They sounds sad... angry... desperate... desolate..._

 _They are suffering._

 _I hear women screaming... terrified. I hear defiant men shouting... only for them to fall silent and dead... I hear children crying... looking for family that they will never see again... I hear all of them begging for second chances... Begging to turn back time and correct their wrongs... Begging to escape this... This hell... Begging for me to set them free..._

 _But I cannot..._

 _I am the Dark Star... A relic whose origins are unknown... A being given an identity only a few days back... A monster that was given a second chance for change... A chance that was still waiting to be taken._

 _I cannot set them free... They are dead... All of them are gone... They are a figment of my mind... They are not real... Yet they seem so... So much more._

 _Their pleas are too loud and agonizingly painful to hear... I cannot bear to listen to every word they say... Yet somehow, they get to me... Though they are incomprehensible, they still manage to get to me... They sound so desperate... When I hear them cry, I feel like joining them... I try to ignore them... But they are too loud... They beg my attention..._

 _Like I'm the only one that can save them._

 _I hear the stories... Spoken through whispers and rumors... Shallow breaths and final moments... I hear them... I feel the familiarity... It all happened to me... They are speaking of my story... My whole miserable life... They speak of my creation... Of my purpose... Of my supposed destiny... Of my curse..._

 _But I cannot understand the words..._

 _Each word uttered was all but a mere breath of cold air... They speak too softly... They are drowned out by the screams of pain and terror from the demented souls that seem to occupy this realm... This nightmare... The screams are growing louder... I can't hear my story anymore... My fate..._

 _MAKE THEM STOP! THIS IS TOO MUCH TO BEAR! I TAKE BACK MY MISTAKES! STOP SCREAMING! IT'S TOO LOUD! TOO DARK! too... Evil._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Wait..._

 _The screaming... It stopped..._

 _Is it over?_

 _A cold whisper... It brushes past me..._

 _I call out to whatever approaches me... Who's there? What's there?_

 _The whisper grows into a soft voice... No... Not soft..._

 _Sinister..._

 _It is getting colder... The screams... They are silent... But I hear the cries of terror from the demons that lurk here... They are afraid... Of whatever wishes my audience..._

 _I hear it better now... It's calling my name... It's beckoning me forward... Telling me to come home... Where I belong..._

 _No! This no home of mine... This place is not fit to be my home... There is too much... Too much torture to bear... This is not my home..._

 _But what is?_

 _Is it underground? Where bitter beings such as I deserve to be sealed in slumber? To suffer in silence, where no one shall bother me for a very long time?... Is it inside the dark place? The void, where I am free yet can reach nothing? Live in an eternal stalemate?_

 _Or is it in the present? With the plumbers, the star sprite, the princess, the captain... With everyone? Living without a weight on my metaphoric shoulders? Living the life of a normal person... A living being..._

 _No. I can't. Many will get hurt if I return._

 _The voice speaks again... I feel cold... Inside and out..._

 _It's fear..._

 _The voice tells me to come forward... To trust it..._

 _I don't trust it..._

 _The voice... It begins to shout... It is irritated... It scares me... I cannot deny it... Each word it jabs at me is like a sharp shard of ice inserted slowly into me..._

 _Painful... Cold... Terrifying..._

 _Enough of this... Stop. Now._

 _ **"WHAT IS THE MATTER, DARK STAR?... YOU WERE DEFIANT THE LAST TIME WE MET... YOU ARE REDUCED... HAVE THE TWO HUMANS AND STAR SPRITE SOFTENED YOU?..."**_

 _That voice... I recognize it..._

 _"You," I growled in defiance,,remembering who I am... I am the Dark Star. The shadows bow down to me... It is I that should be feared... And I am powerful... I cannot be scared._

 _ **"YES..."**_ _The nothingness seemed to shift... I hear deep humming... The signature vibrations of sheer power... The long and sharp bristles grazed me by a mere length, and I felt each whip of wind it caused brushing me... Soon enough, I faced the single orange orb that was the beast's eye. The gaze seemed sharper than ever, piercing through my very being... Reading each and every molecule that comprises my very existence like an open book._

 _ **"I WISH AN AUDIENCE WITH YOU..."**_ _It spoke._ _ **"DO YOU LIKE IT HERE, DARK STAR? IS THIS A PLACE YOU WANT TO CALL HOME?"**_

 _"No... This place is too-"_

 _ **"SCARY? SAD? DESOLATE? I THOUGHT SO... DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE IS?"**_

 _"N-no.."_

 _ **"THIS IS WHERE I LIVE, DARK STAR... THIS IS WHERE I HAVE SPENT MANY MILLENNIA IN TORTURE... LISTENING TO EVERY WORD THESE DEMENTED SOULS SQUALL AT ME..."**_ _The beast moved its face closer, and I found myself just a few meters away from the humongous burning eye._ _ **"TELL ME,"**_ _the beast rumbled, causing my hull to vibrate and rattle._ _ **"DO YOU THINK YOU SUFFERED ENOUGH, DARK STAR? DO YOU BELIEVE YOUR OWN MISERY IS THE WORST TORTURE ANYONE COULD EVER DARE TO EXPERIENCE?"**_

 _I didn't answer, not knowing what to say... And my own pain... I do not know what I have been through, other than being buried underground to be forgotten... Left to be unearthed by the cold hands of evil... I do not remember... But I feel something... It's painful and heavy... It's inside me... Where living beings say where their heart belongs... It feels like a wound that even time cannot heal... The beast kept talking, noticing my silence and lack of words._

 _ **"YOU HAVEN'T SUFFERED ENOUGH... TO MY OWN PAINS, YOUR SUFFERINGS ARE A PALE COMPARISON... I HAVE LIVED THROUGH MANY EONS... AND IN THOSE EONS, I LIVED IN AGONY... MANY FEARED ME... I WANTED RESPECT, AND I DID SO BY USING THEIR FEAR TO MY ADVANTAGE... I MADE A WRONG DECISION... THEY DEFIED ME... THOSE INSOLENT, PITIFUL SCUM DARED TO QUESTION MY REIGN... THEY CALLED ME A TYRANT, WHICH I ADMIT, I ACTED SIMILARLY... THEY ATTEMPTED TO KILL ME, WHICH OF COURSE FAILED... THEY ATTEMPTED TO DRIVE ME AWAY, BUT NO ONE CAN... THEY TRIED TO SEAL ME AWAY... BUT IS THAT HOW TO TREAT A GOD?"**_

 _A god?_

 _ **"GRAMBI SAID I WAS TOO POWERFUL TO EXIST... JAYDES SAID I WAS TOO DARK TO RULE JUSTLY... THEY ARE FOOLS..."**_ _The whole realm shook._ _ **"THEY DO NOT DESERVE THE AUTHORITY I HAD GRACIOUSLY GRANTED THEM... GRAMBI, THE OLD FOOL, IS LUCKY HIS DOMAINS ARE TOO BRIGHT FOR ME TO ENTER... THE OVERTHERE WILL FALL ONE DAY... SO NEAR... JAYDES IS IN A PRECARIOUS POSITION IN THE UNDERWHERE... SHE IS SURROUNDED BY THE SHADOWS, AND IT SHALL ONLY BE A SMALL AMOUNT OF TIME UNTIL THE UNDERWHERE BECOMES A LITERAL HELL..."**_

 _Without knowing, I blurted out. "You talk too much."_

 _The orange eye focused on me. I felt the sudden drop in temperature freeze my entire being... The orange eye grew harsher, turning into a burning red orb._

 _A chuckle..._

 _Then a laugh... The beast was laughing._

 _ **"YOU HAVE THE BRAVERY OF A HUNDRED WARRIORS, DARK STAR... FEEL HONORED TO BE GIVEN THE COMPLIMENT FROM ME... BUT," it paused. "THERE ARE MANY TYPES OF BRAVERY, AND I SUPPOSE THERE IS ONE TYPE THAT MOST PERFECTLY DESCRIBES YOU..."**_ _It spat._ _ **"STUPIDITY."**_

 _My eyes grew from a timid red to an infernal flame. Stupid? This prehistoric troll dares to call me stupid? It may have size, but I doubt I could say the same for its brain! "Stupid?" I growled. "You're wasting your own saliva ranting at me like this! Are you really that desperate for someone to hear your unnecessary speech?"_

 _ **"WHAT... DID YOU SAY, LITTLE STAR?"**_ _the beast hissed._

 _Feeling a new sense of strength and defiance surge within me, I continued on. This beast was no better than a pile of million-year-old bones meant to be buried. I was no different, but that just proves how much of an equal it is to me. God or not, we are the same; I was also a god in my own right. "And here I thought you were oh-so superior," I drawled. "It seems millions of years of being screamed at by tortured souls has rendered you half-deaf."_

 _The beast growled dangerously, and I felt my own prideful support begin to crumble. But no, I held strong. I am powerful, too. "What is it now? Another rant that would render me half-deaf like you? Don't make me laugh, primitive oaf."_

 _Another growl came from the beast, this time dangerously lower._ _ **"I SPEAK TRUTHS, LITTLE STAR... ALL THAT I SAY IS THE LAW OF EXISTENCE... I HAVE THE POWER TO ERASE THIS PATHETIC WORLD OF YOURS WITH MY WORD... I ADVISE YOU... DON'T. TEST. ME."**_

 _"And what will you do?" I asked. "I know that this is all but a dream. Dreams can do nothing on me. They are only a fraction of the mind's conscience. They do not exist in the material world, and therefor, they can do no harm."_

 _The beast's rage-filled red eyes grew even harsher._ _ **"AND YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ONE THING, LITTLE STAR... THE INDIVIDUAL'S MIND IS WHAT CONTROLS THEIR VERY ACTIONS... THE KING OF A KINGDOM... PRESSURE THE KING, AND THE KINGDOM FALLS..."**_ _The beast breathed, and the whole world froze. The walls I had just built crumbled into nothing, and I again found myself in the cold grasp of fear itself._ _ **"NOW... DO YOU WANT TO TEST THIS THEORY OUT PERSONALLY, LITTLE STAR?"**_


	21. Pain is A Pain

Chapter 21

"Pain Is... A Pain"

Lady Lisa's lightning blue eyes absently watched the ground as it passed underneath her feet. She didn't have to look forward to know where she was going, and there was no need to worry about hitting a random tree. The conifer trees have begun to spread farther apart, making enough way for the Alphazard to drop her caution. Besides, all she had to do was follow the direction of the looming mountains ahead.

With the unapparent necessity to concentrate on where she was going for the moment, only roving absently past the crowds of tall trees, she allowed her mind to wander, sifting through memories of her time from when she was still a little hatchling...

The first time she saw the world, it was all black and white. No, not literally; she could see vividly in color, though her vision had a tint of blue or red at certain perspectives. She saw the world as simple as a curious and innocent hatchling could ever think of. Everything was either good or bad, boring or exciting, or sad or happy. Polar opposites of each other that never exactly mattered to her, yet made her see the world as a playground. Some place to fool around without any worry.

For that reason, she never understood why she woke up all alone one day. She couldn't remember if she had any siblings, but from what she could recall from so many years ago, she was the only one her parents raised. And her parents... She couldn't remember much about them either. All she could remember was warmth, green scales, and safety... She lost them, too.

For weeks, she pushed her young and underdeveloped body to look for them. But she failed miserably. She began to lose hope after the fourth week calling and crying for them to return, and by then, she came to the conclusion that her parents left her to fend for herself... or maybe they just couldn't stay for understandable reasons.

Like death.

She didn't know what happened to them, but the lingering feeling in her chest suggested that her parents were truly gone. Up until now, every time she let her mind wander like this, she still wondered where they went. But it was nothing important to her now. She grew up mostly alone, and she learned early to act independently. Yet, as she spotted families of random creatures in her forest from time to time, she found herself yearning for the familiar comfort of being nourished and protected...

She missed them.

Lady Lisa shook her head lightly, knowing that delving deeper into the thought would make more questions surface. And she didn't like annoying questions she couldn't answer.

Moving on to her time as an adolescent, when she was just as large as the trunks of young trees, she developed her own rules. It was the general kill or be killed rule that the wilderness set in stone. She fended for herself, competing with predators much like herself, and sometimes, larger than she was back then. The scars that ran through her body were the marks of time and experiences with life as a fierce hunter. She fought occasionally, and most of the time, she lost. But that didn't stop her. She was still alive, and that meant there was still room for improvement. In order to survive in this unfair world, she had to get back up as a stronger hunter.

It paid off well, of course. Now, she was the queen. No one in their right mind dared defy her. The underdeveloped, inexperienced, and generally weak youngling she once was grew up into a huge, strong, hardened, and fierce ruler. She was the alpha, and her rules were now that of the forest.

One of her rules is that no one kills each other without respect. Hunters hunting down prey that they think are worthless are monsters. Preying on the weak is comparable to killing without honor. No one is weak. They have their own strengths, and they are powerful in their own right. Disrespecting such power is a shame, and Lady Lisa swore to never sink her teeth into live flesh without taking that rule into consideration.

Another is to protect the forest. Her home and everyone's home. The forest did her well, and it served as her home from when she was still a small and fragile egg. The forest was a kingdom to a queen. No one must destroy the forest or its inhabitants, and no one must set foot into the forest with ill will. She despised the Macabres for that. The small packs that roam the forest only caused chaos. She once believed they were beings like her: living animals that could live in harmony with everyone else. But no. They were just mindless demons that hunted the inhabitants of her home for sport.

They should be exterminated.

Her tongue absentmindedly grazed the Dark Star's broken hull, feeling the small bumps and scratches from the battle with the Macabre Alphazard yesterday. She slightly narrowed her eyes as she tasted bitter and earthy soil here and there. A slight spike of cold nervousness shot through her as she felt a small crack on Scuro's side.

With the Dark Star slowly taking over her thoughts, she decided to ponder about him for a little while. She was curious about the strange relic, and as much as she despised unanswerable questions, the Dark Star's enigmatic characteristics couldn't be helped but be thought about.

Around a week ago, when she was hunting for food, a dark and cold aura washed upon her. It was a small feeling, like an puny ice cube being traced down her back, but it was there. And she felt it.

The first time she set sight on Scuro, she sensed the familiar dark and cold aura that also came from the Macabres. She knew he wasn't something to simply ignore. She wanted him out of her forest, considering to kill if it came to that. But the Dark Star did little to no damage to her home. At least, not intentionally. He acted rather... neutrally, much to her pleasant surprise.

Everything about him seemed evil... From his glowing red eyes, dark and malignant colors, and his uncomfortably cold aura... He was just menacing, he seemed. She never expected him to have more colors than just red, purple, and black.

Sharper vision was a perk when you have the eye of an Alphazard. Having enhanced vision meant that Alphazards are more aware, furthermore making them more efficient as predators— be more calculating. As for Lady Lisa, she knew how to use it, especially when reading people. She once gazed into the Dark Star's seemingly sinister and fiery eyes, and after doing so, she realized he was holding in something more than just malevolence.

He was angry. He was sad. He was tired. He was miserable. He was hurt.

She even caught some traces of joy, although barely noticeable.

So much went on inside of him, yet he did not seem aware of such things. Was he hiding something? No, she didn't think so... Why would he anyway? Did something happen to him in the past? Did something from his young days turn him into this bitter relic he is now?

As far as she knew, the Dark Star wasn't normal. He was not a living being. He does not posses biologic organs. But that does not mean he wasn't alive. He may not have an organic heart or a material brain, but Lady Lisa knew he had an existent mind...

And a kind soul.

She was sure of it.

...(3rd POV)...

"How was it, Captain? Did you get them safely to New Land?"

"It was a fine and dandy trip, lassy. Teh young ones made it to teh island without a single scratch on 'em."

"Young? But Mario and Luigi should be above 28..."

"Aye. And I'm above 55."

Princess Peach, for the past few weeks, had been anxious. She wondered how Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Scuro were doing. She believed they would be fine... She was talking about the Mario brothers for goodness! And a star sprite! Not to mention, the Dark Star himself.

But why was she nervous?

It's a natural thing to feel. She felt worried for her friends, and she wanted them to be safe. The mission seemed easy enough, at least... Just find this so-called relic that's causing the problem, destroy it, go back home safely, and continue on with their lives. Easy enough, right? Somehow, Princess Peach wasn't convinced...

The princess could not contact them, so she couldn't get to ask if the team really was alright. Mario and Luigi had phones with them, but there was no reception on the remote island they were in. She knew about Dr. Toadley's crystal ball, how it could check on the team wherever and whenever. But when she had visited the clinic, Dr. Toadley wasn't there. His intern said he was off on vacation since last week, which was a little odd, since he rarely took any vacations that lasted more than 5 days. The intern had suggested she set an appointment in advance, but somehow, the doctor has yet to return.

It was a week later when Princess Peach had news of Phil's return.

Eager to quench her curiosity and ease her angst, she requested the old captain to visit her and have a talk over tea.

In the castle grounds, on a grandly-decorated garden, sat the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the captain of a fishing vessel.

Princess Peach took a sip from her tea. "Captain?"

Phil grunted in question.

Princess Peach, looked at the captain with worried eyes. "Was... Mario okay?"

Phil nodded. "Aye, he's okay. He's teh hero of multiple worlds and numerous kingdoms, of course he'll be okay!"

"Luigi?"

"Ah, he's fine too. And teh star sprite, too, in case ye were wonderin'."

Princess Peach twiddled her fingers. "Did the Dark Sta- Scuro cause any trouble?"

The captain's bushy eyebrows raised in recognition. "Ah, tat round and... dark lad?

Aye, he was no trouble. He was behavin' well actually. Stayin' in teh corner, just watchin' teh others talk and mingle with each other..."

"I pity the lad," Phil added.

Princess Peach scrunched her thin and delicate eyebrows when she realized Phil did not ever call or refer to Scuro as the Dark Star. Did he even know what- no. Who the Dark Star was? She shook her head and cast the question aside for later. Instead, she nodded in understanding, sympathizing with her guest.

She pitied the Dark Star too, despite the wrongs he had done and the destruction he wrought upon her precious kingdom. Anyone would hate Scuro for the deaths and destruction he caused, and Peach would admit, she hates the Dark Star. Somehow, she saw through that hate, and what she saw through the Dark Star's cold and hard exterior was the possibility of a warm light and a child-like innocence.

It was dumb, she knew. How could someone as destructive, dark, and menacing as him be warm and mellow? In a sense, he wasn't. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings either. He had more to him than just anger and hate.

Princess Peach cleared her throat, and the captain attentively snapped his gaze to her. "Captain... Do you know who Dr. Windwaker Toadley is?"

Phil scratched his beard, careful not to get his fingers tangled in the white mass of hair. "He's too famous fer me to not know, lassy. A lot of teh kingdom knows him almost like everyone knows Mario and Luigi. Also heard he hasn't been seen fer two weeks, now."

Princess Peach nodded. "Alright... Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Phil's bushy brows scrunched in thought. "Nay... No, I have no idea..."

Princess Peach rubbed her chin in thought, her gloved hand tracing her pale skin.

There was this... relic that Dr. Toadley had. One that Mario, Luigi, and Starlow helped in finding. How did she know? Well, Birdley was never one to stay quiet.

"What about..." she tapped her chin as she dug up names from the back of her mind. "The Miracle Cure? Do you know anything about it?"

Phil leaned back on his chair. "Well... I might've heard somethin' about it. Heard it could cure anything, no matter teh disease... Why?"

The princess lazily tapped her hand on the table. "It is just... Dr. Toadley once had the Miracle Cure. He lost it one day... And I'm guessing he may be looking for it. With Mario and Luigi gone, he might have gotten impatient with the Toads he asked to help with the search, and decided to get things done himself."

"I dunno, lassy," the captain scratched his ear in thought. "I don't know where this Miracle Cure is, or teh doctor neither... But... I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why would teh doctor be searching for the Miracle Cure? I know it would really help him in his work as a doctor and healer, but... I have a feelin' it's not just for tat."

Princess Peach looked up at the sky, and she was reminded of what was really going on.

The cheery blue skies had somehow tinted into a more somber gray. "Something evil is rising... Out there... Somewhere... It's not just your typical baddie, anymore..."

The princess looked back at Phil, her eyes growing dismal. "Something is haunting my dreams, Captain. It's telling me that no one would be safe... Anyone aware of it is starting to prepare..."

"Are yer people aware?" Phil asked carefully.

Peach sighed sadly. "It is a princess's duty to keep her people happy and content. If I told them, the Mushroom Kingdom would fall into mass panic, and that would be terrible...

"So far, my people are not aware of this. However, I have convinced the Toads to later clean the underground facilities, including the Toad Town Caves, the bunkers, and the basement facilities. The project would start next week, so that they would hunker down in the underground..."

Wet tears began to stream the princess cheek, dropping soundlessly on her pink dress and the cobbled stone below. "I-I don't know if everyone w-will survive this." She sniffed. "I-I'm afraid, captain... I'm afraid for all the families that live peacefully unknowing of the harsh world they live in... I don't want them to die, captain... I don't want darkness to take us."

The captain was at a loss. The princess was crying, and the world was, somehow...

Ending...

He stood up, walked to princess, and patted her back. "There, there, lassy... I wouldn't say everythin' will be fine. The world may be endin', but tat doesn't mean we've already lost. Remember... You sent those plumbers, teh star sprite, and teh dark lad to get teh job done, no? And how many time have they failed, hm?"

"N-not," princess swallowed a lump in her throat. "N-not once..."

The captain smiled. "Then believe in them... They're going te set things, right. And before ye know it, everything will return back te normal..."

The princess chuckled between sobs. The sound was rather cute for the old captain's ears, but he didn't want the princess to cry anymore. "Ye know? Ye remind me of a young girl... She was so beautiful..."

Peach's glassy eyes stared at the captain's wise, conifer-green ones. Phil smiled when he noticed Peach starting to stop sobbing. "She had teh most golden hair I've ever seen... Her eyes... They were so blue, it looked like I was staring at teh sky..." He chuckled sadly. "I never got te see her again..."

Princess Peach sniffled one last time. Phil snorted at the Princess's non princess-like way of keeping snot from rolling down her nose. But he drained instantly when he remembered the small girl from his past. "I... used to live in Seadeck Town, a decently-sized fishin' village in teh southeast. There was storm... and teh town was ruined. Many people were swept away into teh ocean... I survived... But that little girl... She didn't make it... She was with her mother, and I last saw them running to teh mountains..."

"I made it... But teh mother and child were swept away before they could get to safety... They were so close, too... If I were actually with them, I could've..."

Peach laid a hand on Phil's head, telling him to stop. Her blue eyes met green, and she saw how much it pained him to lose someone he knew too well. "I'm sure she survived. She's somewhere out there. Maybe she's even right here..."

Phil stared at Peach for a moment before giving a grateful smile. He chuckled. "Aye... Ya know? She would be yer age if she was still alive..."

...(Scuro's POV)...

 _"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"_

 _I'm screaming so hard, yet my booming roars never seem to drown out the grinding and horrified screams of the demons that lurk here..._

 _I feel agonizing pain. Everything... all of me... every fiber of my being feels like being ripped apart by fire... My eyes feel like they are squeezed while being rubbed on glass shards... And my hull feels like tearing itself apart... I could almost hear my own body screeching in protest..._

 _I want to end this pain... End this misery... End all of it..._

 _Every second ticking by feels like so many hours have passed... Exaggerated, yes... But no... Pain slows down time... And awareness only makes it all the more painful..._

 _The beast wants to kill me... Death, I do not fear, for I am immortal... But right now... feeling my very existence being sickeningly torn apart... I begin to doubt I would return to see another day..._

 _Perhaps the beast never lied... It was a god, after all... And it can do whatever it wants..._

 _The beast chants something... I do not understand it... But it affects me somehow... I feel the darkness wrapping around me... The orange orb that was the beast's eye faded into black... I find myself lost once again... Dark..._

 _Dark, dark, dark, dark..._

 _My domain slowly destroys me... The cold... it burns... It freezes my very soul and burns my entire being... A cold flame... Cruel fire..._

 _The pain intensifies... The demons scream louder... and so do I..._

 _I want to cry... But my eyes only ache to do so... I want all of this to end right now... I-I... I w-want... to end... myself... P-please... Just kill me n-_

 _Suddenly... There was light._

 _It wasn't much... It was all but a small magenta candle. It barely gave off any warmth..._

 _But it felt so much brighter and mellower. I realized the silence, and the dream-like serenity from the candle's dim magenta glow._

 _It took all the pain away... My entire being warped back into its original form, and I felt myself being hugged by the familiar hardness of my hull..._

 _It felt so good._

 _..._

 _The candle vanished, leaving me alone once again._

 _There was no more screaming, and no more chaos. Everything felt better..._

 _There was a tug at the back of my consciousness, and..._

 _Somehow..._

Glowing red eyes flashed to life.

...


	22. Welcome Back

Chapter 22

"Welcome Back"

The Dark Star was annoyed to say the least. He was annoyed of the ringing noises as he gained consciousness. He was annoyed of the grogginess that came with waking up. He was annoyed with the loud and obnoxious calling of his name. The incessant and rather disorienting shaking was certainly annoying too.

"Scuro?"

"Scuro!"

Scuro just wanted to kill these idiots. He didn't have to open his eyes to know Luigi was screaming at where his ears were supposed to be if he had any. Scuro mumbled something incoherent at this.

"Excuse me, what?" Luigi asked.

"I said SHUT UP," his eyes flared. Sure enough, Luigi was to his side, just about to yell something at him again. Mario and Starlow were there too, of course, silently watching from a distance that respected his personal space.

Scuro groaned. The disorienting feeling was still there, but at least it wasn't as bad anymore.

In the few moments that the others were silenced, Scuro closed his eyes and regained his bearings. As his hazy mind cleared up, he tried his best to make sense of where he was or what was going on. He winced slightly when he heard small creaks and tapping noises he was sure he shouldn't hear as he floated up. Opening his eyes, he scanned the surroundings.

It was dark out, that was for sure. Not even a hint of the moon or stars. The only light source he could make out was a fire, its embers reflecting off the expectant faces of Mario, Luigi, and Starlow. They were in a meadow carpeted with smooth and even grass, where only their campsite bared any visible soil. He could make out a lake somewhere in the distance. Snow-capped mountains stood just next to that lake, their bases caressing the water's edge.

His eyes snapped toward Mario when he took an uneasy step forward. "Hey. Are you… okay now?"

Scuro sighed, steam blowing out his "nose" into the cool night air. "I want to believe I am." He took another glance around him. "Where are we?"

"Meddy Ooka Meadow, we think" Starlow answered. "That means we're halfway to the center of the island. The forests are down there."

Scuro looked back towards where the Starlow was pointing, barely making out what looked like a pine forest with mist wafting off the treetops. As lazy as that answer sounded, the Dark Star was content enough with it. "I see…"

Noticing something, the Dark Star narrowed his eyes. "Where is that lizard?"

"Oh. She left," Starlow answered simply. The look that Scuro gave her begged for more details. Starlow hummed in slight irritation. "She didn't want to leave the forests. It's her territory. She has to stay to keep watch over it. She might've just followed us to make sure we didn't mess with her home more than we should, or just to expand her boundaries."

The Dark Star snorted. He could care less about the giant lizard, but he knew Lady Lisa came for them. She fought those Macabre Trees and Macabre Alphazard alongside them, and for that, he was sensible enough to be thankful.

The giant lizard could hold her own pretty well, so there wasn't a need to worry in the first place. He could imagine her stomping through the trees, her blue eyes glowing majestically like fire. Her green scales mirrored the shrubbery around her, and her monstrous size flattened anything she passed through. Looking up to the sky, she roared and made the whole forest shudder. 'Yes', the Dark Star thought. 'She would be fine.'

Speaking of which...

'Wait… what happened, again?'

Scuro could only recall so much. The Dark Star had really good memory, and usually, he'd be able to remember what happens just after he loses consciousness. With most of his dark powers gone however, he was left with extremely slow processing capabilities. He barely remembered anything at all.

There was a fight, that much he could recall. He miscalculated and became overpowered by something. Just the thought of being beaten down irritated him, but it was the only answer that made sense. Scuro remembered that unholy skeletal lizard pinning him down, and he can only hope that the damn thing was beaten into powder.

He must have been thinking for quite a bit, Scuro thought. And he realized the others were starting to crowd over him.

He glared at them, eyes flashing threateningly.

They took the hint and backed off. Starlow rolled her eyes and floated to her spot beside the fire. Mario and Luigi sat obediently on their respective places. Several moments later, they fell asleep.

'These imbeciles forgot to assign someone for guard duty.' the Dark Star thought. He sighed. 'And they trust me enough to have me keep watch over them, despite knowing I could kill them in their sleep.'

Scuro narrowed his eyes. He watched as everyone else slept silently, imagining them actually being dead. He imagined their steady breathing gradually ceasing. He imagined the color draining from their skin as their hearts stopped beating. These kind of thoughts would have excited him, but oddly enough, it kept him on edge. He couldn't sleep like this.

"These idiots," he mumbled.

The Dark Star didn't get to sleep that night.

* * *

Dr. Toadley thought it was a good idea at the time. But alas, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Here he was, in Dimble Woods, searching for the one and only Miracle Cure. Quite a straightforward mission. If it weren't for the fact that the artifact can't be found by conventional means (ie looking under bushes and behind trees), and that the rumors of zombie trees lumbering through the forest were actually true, then the renowned doctor was sure this wouldn't have taken him so long.

It's been a whole week now and Dr. Toadley was growing frustrated. As tempting as it was to scream out for the Miracle Cure like it was going to come to him like that, he knew better than that. Making loud noises meant attracting unwanted guests, and despite it being noon when the undead trees are thought to be less active, he didn't want to take any chances.

Yet brushing past the shrubbery and under the cool shadows of trees, he felt at peace. It was silent too, for the most part. He almost forgot he was basically surrounded by deadly monsters. It was that deceptively serene. And such conditions allowed for the doctor's mind to wander. And so he did.

He thought it was ridiculous. Ridiculous that the Mushroom Kingdom is being relentlessly attacked like this. He thought so for years. First it was an alien invasion, then there was the whole fiasco with Cackletta. The whole Shadow Queen thing he had heard of must've been quite an event from what he's heard. Then there's Bowser, the brute that never ceases to amaze him with his stubbornness. The Koopa King taking the princess happened so much that no one was even surprised anymore. People hate him, and Dr. Toadley wasn't sure if he hated him himself. Sure, he blasted him with fire one time, and then punched him hard enough to send him flying, but the doctor was a very patient man. The thick angry face may say otherwise, and his patients can be a handful at times, but he could brush all that aside.

With Bowser, he felt that he wasn't completely bad. He knew what happened up at the tower: how the Koopa King faced against Fawful and Dark Bowser. The doctor had actually been pleased as he looked into his crystal ball and watched Bowser and Dark Bowser exchange earth-shaking blows, neither of them letting up. It was like light versus darkness, two powerful forces fighting ferociously for the upper hand. That time, Bowser didn't look like the villain everyone grew to recognize him as. In fact, he was the hero. He had saved everyone.

He surprised all of them, really. And when the final battle came, Bowser became more than just a fiend.

Dr. Toadley wondered if it was the same way for the Dark Star.

Dr. Toadley almost laughed at the thought. 'The Dark Star? Having a good side? No. That thing is anything but rainbows and sunshine.'

Even then, the doctor had a feeling that the damned thing was going to play a big role in the current events. This time however, the Dark Star was going to play for their side. Ridiculous as it sounded, the odds of the impossible ever happening was unnervingly high. So much so that the doctor wouldn't even know what to believe anymore.

The crystal ball had told him as much as it could. It foretold the awakening of a god, how that god wanted to destroy everything, and how the past would come into play. It was one of the most cliche things Dr. Toadley ever had the experience of foretelling, but it still scared him. It scared him enough to send people in search of the Miracle Cure, only for them to return empty-handed or never return at all. It scared him enough to stay up late at night looking for books about this so-called "progenitor god". It scared him enough to irrationally set out for the Miracle Cure himself. It was a dumb decision, but he was running out of options.

He noticed daylight hours growing shorter. He noticed the skies growing cloudier and cloudier each day. He noticed the fear in every animal he saw. Something really was coming, and time was running out.

If he was honest with himself, he wasn't surprised about all this: about the world apparently coming to an end. Millennia of foreshadowing has built up to this moment, but we people, in our ignorance, tell ourselves that it won't happen anytime soon. That armageddon is a problem for the next generation. Dr. Toadley had to admit, he should've looked for the Miracle Cure sooner.

He wasn't even sure if he'd reach it in time.

* * *

 **Well, guess who's back.**

 **Yeah, I know. This was short. Too short, maybe. BUT! I'm going to be updating again, so there's that.**

 **Yes, I know I've been gone for a while, and maybe my reasons aren't good enough, but I came back, didn't I? I am NOT going to give this story up.**

 **Lastly, I'm not sure, but there might be some inconsistencies here, since, you know… Haven't really checked in for a while, so I might've forgotten a few things.**

 **SO AND SO… Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
